


I'll Tune To You

by Calliope Starling (CitrusApple)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, F/M, Feels, Festivals, Fingerfucking, Guitars, Hank Williams - Freeform, I Saw The Light, Limber hands, Long-Distance Relationship, Music, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Singing, Skype, Skype Sex, Smut, Spanking, Stair Sex, Tom's so cute when he sings, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Wheatland Music Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 68,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusApple/pseuds/Calliope%20Starling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan is setting up for her performance at the Wheatland Music Fesival when she finds out about the festival's secret special guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Best Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> I just had to write a fanfic about Tom performing at Wheatland. I've been singing for years, I'm in two vocal jazz ensembles, and music is my life. I'm typically attracted on some level to guys who can play their instrument and/or sing well, so when I saw the video of Tom up on stage, my ovaries just about detached themselves and flew away!
> 
> This will be a chapter story... maybe three or four. We'll see how much more I come up with, but I've decided on the entire plot. I just need to get it written down.
> 
> And yes, there will be smut. I'm just making you wait for it this time. ;)

_Friday, September 5 th_

 

It was a beautiful, sunny Friday morning, and the first day of the Wheatland Music Festival. The weather was supposed to be nice for the entire weekend, so myself and everyone else scheduled to perform were grateful.

I was doing a sound check with the guys from my jazz band, as we’d volunteered to get the sound going and make sure everything was set for ourselves and the rest of the lineup. We had just finished one of our charts when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

“Alright, take five, gents” I said to my instrumentalists as I answered the call. “Hello?”

“Hi, Megan! It’s Tim! How’s the sound check going?”

Tim, a friend of mine, was the main man in charge of the festival this year.

“So far so good, Tim. We had to monkey around with the levels on the board, but we’ve found our settings and saved them into the memory. I think all the other bands have their settings saved.”

“All but one, actually. That’s what I’m calling about. Rodney Crowell has called to tell me there will be some changes in his sets. He’s got a new performer coming with him, I don’t know who.” Tim said.

“Hmm. He wouldn’t tell you?” I asked.

“No. I tried to pry the info from him, but he wouldn’t budge. It’s supposed to remain top secret. He doesn’t want to draw a bigger crowd than we’ll already have.”

“That doesn’t sound like something any musician in their right mind would say, Tim.”

Tim laughed. “No, it doesn’t. It’s very strange. I’m in charge of the whole thing and he wouldn’t even tell me. But he made the request to do the sound check himself, and he’ll be arriving soon. So I’m actually going to need you and the guys to clear the stage and leave the grounds for a few hours. They’re not performing until tomorrow night, but they want privacy for this today.”

I couldn’t help but scoff at that. “They don’t even want Chris? He’s the best sound guy you could ever ask for.”

“Nope, nothin’ doin’. No Chris. Or you. Only themselves. Also, I’m afraid to tell you this, but you’re getting bumped to the slot before theirs for Saturday night. Rodney’s requiring top billing for this one.”

“But… but I…”

“When I say “top billing, I mean in position, not in pay. Their “honored guest” has promised a rather sizable donation to the organization as a thank you for making the new arrangements. You know I think you deserve the star spot, but I can’t turn that kind of money down.”

I sighed. “Alright, Tim. I’ll acquiesce. Never let it be said that my heart isn’t bigger than my hubris.”

“Thank you so much, Megan. Go get your band and clear out. Tell Chris he doesn’t have to pack up anything except for the microphones. I guess they want to use the Neumann mics they’re bringing. I’ll see you later on at the festival.”

“You’re welcome, Tim. Goodbye.”

I ended the call and slipped my phone back into my pocket. “Alright, guys, we’ve been given orders to clear out. Another group’s coming in here to do their own sound check. Thanks for helping out with this. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

They got up and started grabbing their things so they could leave. I ran down the steps on the side of the stage and over to the back of the chairs where Chris had the sound system set up.

“Hey, darlin’” Chris said as I approached him. “Great job during sound check! You sound amazing, as always.”

“You’re too kind, Chris, thank you. Tim just called and said we need to clear out. Rodney Crowell and his band are doing their own sound check. All you need to pack up are the microphones. I guess they’re using their own.”

“What’s wrong with ours?” Chris asked.

“They have Neumann mics.” I responded.

“Of course they do. Well, that doesn’t mean that our Shure mics aren’t just as good. If they weren’t, I wouldn’t have let Tim buy them. What’s with this special arrangement?”

I relayed everything Tim had told me to Chris, and he shook his head.

“Nice that they’re just assuming I don’t know how to run sound.” Chris murmured.

“They just want their own guys. You know how it is. Now, go pack up the mics and get home so you can have some downtime with Sarah before you have to be back for the opening performance later on.”

The bathrooms were right behind the sound board, so I decided to go use the facilities before I took off. As I was washing my hands, I heard the voices of some other men talking with Chris.

“Rodney, let me assure you that these mics have a great sound. You don’t have to waste your time setting up new ones. If you let me run your sound check, I’ll prove it to you.” I heard Chris say. Rodney Crowell and his band had arrived quickly, which meant that the special guest of theirs was with them. I was about to step out of the building when I heard someone else talk.

“Alright, Chris. Tim told me how good you are with sound. We’ll give it a shot and see what we think. Now, nobody else is here, right? It’s only us and you?”

That voice must have belonged to Rodney.

“Yeah, man. It’s only us here.” I heard Chris say.

Shoot. Chris hadn’t seen me go into the bathroom.

“Oh, good. I’m hoping to avoid a horde of fans for as long as I possibly can” someone else said. Someone British.

British? That baffled me. Rodney was known for his work in country music, so why would he have a British guy in his band? Assuming the guy was going to be singing, anyway. I didn't exactly see such a gorgeous accent being used for singing with such a twangy sound. Now I had to see who it was. I slowly peered around the corner, and when I got a look at who was with Rodney and his band, I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stop myself from shrieking out loud.

It was Tom.

Hiddleston.

Thomas William fucking Hiddleston.

OH MY GOD.

I had heard that he was going to be playing Hank Williams in “I Saw The Light”, which was going to be a bio film. Was he here to promote that? Nah, it couldn’t be. He wasn’t even supposed to be starting the filming for it until next month.

“This arrangement needs to be kept secret, Chris.” Rodney said. “Tom is very popular, and we don’t want a big rush of fangirls who are just trying to get into the festival for the sole purpose of seeing him. But Tom needs the experience performing live to help him prepare for his filming next month. That’s why he’s here. I’ve been mentoring him.”

“I understand.” Chris said. “Well, why don’t you fellows go have a look at the stage? I’ll start programming a setting in the board for you once you get set up.”

The men all turned around, and I figured this was the best time to sneak out of there. I just needed to slip out the doorway and get around to the back of the building where I wouldn’t be seen. Then I could run to my car from there. I crept out of the doorway and began to turn the corner.

“See you later, Megan!” Chris called out.

Fuck.

I stopped where I was and turned around. Rodney, Tom, and the other band members all turned around to face me.

“I thought you said there was nobody else here!” Rodney said angrily. “We’ve already got fans hiding out in the damn bathrooms!”

I put up my hands in surrender. “Chill, dude. I’m a performer here.”

“It looked to me like you were trying to sneak out!” Rodney accused. Tom looked down, seemingly embarrassed.

“I overheard your conversation. I tried to leave quietly because I didn’t want you all to freak out over Tom being seen before the show.” I said.

“You know who he is? I suppose you’ll go tell everyone, now.” Rodney said, shaking his head.

I started getting irritated. “Of course I know who he is; I don’t live under a bloody rock!” (I left out the part about how much I wanted to jump his bones, of course.) “I’m not going to tell anyone he’s here. Not all of us are bat shit crazy people, you know.”

Rodney sighed. “Okay. I’m sorry. Please forgive my outburst. I was just worried. So you’re performing here?”

“Yes. My name is Megan. My jazz band and I are performing tomorrow night. I’m the one you bumped out of “top billing” as Tim put it.” I said with a wink.

“Ah, yes. Sorry for that.”

“Don’t be.” I said, looking at Tom. “I understand why, now.” Tom looked up at me and gave me that sweet smile. I could feel myself blushing, damn it all.

“Okay boys, sound check!” Rodney said, shooing them all in the direction of the stage. “I’ll see you tomorrow at the festival, Megan. I’m looking forward to hearing you.”

“Likewise! I’ll see you all then.” I said, finally leaving the grounds.


	2. Meanwhile, Under The Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan is finally properly introduced to Tom, and gets to hang out with him backstage before the performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far! It might end up being a couple more chapters than I originally anticipated. Surprising nobody. Or at least just not surprising myself. :P
> 
> Please do leave comments and let me know what you think so far! Just another friendly reminder that there will be smut! Good things come to those who wait! ;)
> 
> I mention that the leading lady of this story has perfect pitch, which is an ability that I actually have. Only about 1 in 10,000 people have it, and it's something you have to be born with. It truly is both a blessing and a curse, but I'd rather have it than not.

_Friday, September 5 th \- evening_

 

“Dammit. No sign of him.” I muttered to myself as I scanned the area.

I’d decided to return to the festival that evening in time for the opening performance. Since then, I’d been listening to the music, talking with Chris and Sarah at the sound booth, and partaking in a bottle of Angry Orchard… all while keeping my eyes out for a certain British gentleman.

“No sign of your new boyfriend, Megan?” Chris teased.

I smacked him on the arm. “He’s not my boyfriend, obviously.” I replied, then sighed at myself. “And that sounds so saaaaad.”

“You’ll get to meet him, don’t worry. He’s performing right after you, so just hang around and catch him when he’s done.” Sarah said.

“Yeah, me and all the others girls who will no doubt be scrambling for a shot at an autograph or something the second he steps offstage.” I said, rolling my eyes.

“Do you think that many people here will know who he is, though?” Sarah asked.

“Of course they will. They won’t be expecting a performance like that from him, but once they realize it’s Tom, they’ll go nuts.”

Suddenly, Tim approached, interrupting our conversation. “Hey, guys! I just came to check on the sound system and make sure everything was running fine. Do you need anything else here, Chris?”

“Nah, it’s all good here. We only had one little feedback issue in the first set. Too much high end in the mic. I fixed it, and it’s been fine since.” Chris replied.

“Good to hear! Megan, are you all ready and excited for your set tomorrow night?” Tim asked.

“I think so.” I replied.

“You think so? That’s not like you, Megan.” Tim said with a worried look.

“She’s only nervous because Tom Hiddleston is going to be onstage right after her.” Chris teased.

“Oh, the special guest performer that Rodney Crowell brought along?” Tim asked. “Rodney finally introduced us a couple of hours ago. Why, are you a big fan of his?”

“That’s putting it lightly.” Sarah said.

Tim laughed. “I see. Well, I’ve arranged for him to hide out in the dressing room behind the bandstand for the day tomorrow. You can spend the whole day with him in there if you like. It’s for performers only, so there will be a security guy watching the door at all times. He’s got a list of names and pictures of all the musicians, so he’ll make sure nobody gets in there that isn’t supposed to.”

I almost fainted right then and there. I could spend the day with Tom in the dressing room? Oh, hell yes!

Chris noticed the look on my face and chuckled. “Calm down, darlin’. There will be bands going in and out of there throughout the day, so you won’t exactly be getting a moment alone with him.”

I narrowed my eyes at Chris. “Dream crusher!” I exclaimed, sticking my tongue out at him. “Well, I’m just going to head home, then. I don’t think he’ll be showing up here tonight. Sarah, want to come with and hang out for a bit?”

“Of course!” Sarah said happily and gave Chris a quick kiss goodbye.

“Good night, Chris and Tim!” I said as we turned to leave.

“Good night, ladies!” they replied.

 

_Saturday, September 6 th – morning_

 

I woke up early… much earlier than I would have liked to. But I had a full schedule. Well, not originally. With Tom Hiddleston being at the festival, I knew I wanted to get the chance to hang with him in the dressing room.

I gave myself just enough time to eat a quick breakfast and change into jeans and a t-shirt before heading out the door. I had a rehearsal with my band so we could do one last run through of our set list. After that, I had an appointment at the salon to get my hair styled. The stylist did a great job, too. She made a braid that went across the top of my head, and pulled the rest of my hair to one side, giving it gorgeous cascading curls.

After the appointment, I ran back home to get my outfit and makeup for later. Since I wasn’t going onstage until the evening, I didn’t want to sit around offstage in my dress the entire day.

 

_September 6 th – afternoon_

 

There was a large, lively crowd when I arrived at the festival grounds. The majority of the audience was engaged in the performance; people were dancing, some were singing along, and nobody was being obnoxiously loud… the best kind of audience.

After stopping by the sound board for a quick chat with Chris and Tim, I walked past the crowd and around the back of the bandstand. The security guy was standing by the door with his list, as Tim had promised he would be. He was tall and extremely built. I actually felt intimidated, and I belonged there, so hopefully the guy could deter the crazier people from trying any funny business after Tom’s presence was finally known. Hopefully, it just wouldn’t come to that.

I approached the security guy and gave him a smile. “Hi, I’m Megan from Defective Pitch Pipes.”

He chuckled and checked his list. “Yup, that’s you, alright. You can go on in. Let me just unlock the door for you.”

My eyes widened as soon as I set foot in the doorway. The space was a lot bigger than I was expecting. The dressing room itself was the large common area, but there were separate bathrooms off to the left. There were tables filled with lots of food and drinks from the catering service Tim had hired. That was awesome, since I’d completely forgotten to plan what I was going to do for lunch.

I spotted Tom, Rodney Crowell, and the rest of Rodney’s band sitting down on some chairs and couches. They were all watching the performance that was happening above us on a TV screen that was hooked up on the far wall. The room must have either been made soundproof, or had very thick walls if we couldn’t hear the music from above.

 Tom was on a loveseat with nobody else sitting next to him. He smiled when he saw me.

“Hello, darling! You’re Megan, correct?”

“That’s right.” I said, walking up to him. “It’s very nice to officially meet you, Tom!” I held out my hand for a handshake, but he took my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it.

*Swoon*

“The pleasure’s all mine, Megan.” Tom said sweetly. “Well, we were just sitting down for lunch, and I’d love it if you’d join us! Get yourself a plate and come sit by me.”

“I’d love to join, thank you!” I said, then waved hello to Rodney and his band before I walked over to the tables. I got my lunch and went back to Tom, joining him on the loveseat.

“So, Rodney here showed me the lineup, and I couldn’t help but be both amused and confused at the name of your band.” Tom said.

“Hehe. I get that a lot. It’s kind of an inside joke, although it’s nothing I’ve ever kept a secret. Do you know what perfect pitch is?” I asked.

Rodney’s jaw dropped a bit. “I do. And you’re incredibly lucky. And I’m incredibly jealous of you, now.”

I giggled, then looked back at Tom. “Having perfect pitch means you can identify notes, keys of songs, etcetera without a reference point. It helps with singing, too. Unless my voice cracks or something, I never hit a wrong note.”

“Wow…” Tom marveled. “I wish I could do that. It must be a really useful ability.”

“It’s both a blessing and a curse.” I said.

“But mostly a blessing.” Rodney chimed in with a wink.

“Indeed.” I said, nodding.

Tom excused himself to go use the bathroom, so Rodney continued talking with me.

“Listen… I wanted to apologize again for overreacting when I saw you trying to sneak away yesterday.”

“No need. It’s fine, really. I completely understand. You didn’t want a horde of girls crowding around the festival only to try to see Tom.” I said.

“Exactly. That’s why everything was so secretive. I didn’t even tell Tim who I was bringing with me, which must have sounded very odd.” Rodney continued.

“Tim and I did have a bit of a laugh about that, actually.” I joked. “But again, it’s alright. Tom’s safety is the most important thing. I’m a big fan of his, and I’ve read about how some of his fans have acted while trying to meet him. It makes the rest of us look bad.”

“We’re expecting that some people in the audience will recognize him, and we’re prepared to deal with that. Tom said he’s happy to get pictures with them. We just don’t want anyone coming around that isn’t here for the festival.” Rodney said.

“Tim told me earlier that all the tickets sold out, so they won’t be letting anyone else enter the grounds.” I assured him.

“That’s good to hear! So… how long have you been a fan of Tom’s?”

“For a couple of years, I think… ever since I saw him in Thor.”

“A Loki lover?” Rodney chuckled.

“Well, yes, but my favourite thing Tom’s ever done is Coriolanus. It’s going to be very hard to beat that for me.” I said, smiling.

“I guess I’ll just have to try harder, then, darling.” Tom mused as he walked back into the common area.

I gasped and felt myself blushing. “Oh… you heard?”

“This room was built soundproof, but its inner walls lack substance, it seems.” Tom chuckled, knocking on one of the walls. It did sound rather hollow.

“I apologize, Tom. I didn’t mean to discuss you like you weren’t here.” I said, looking down at the floor.

Tom sat back down next to me, taking my chin to lift my head as his legs splayed wide, knee touching mine.

*Swoon*

“Don’t be sorry, Megan. I’m glad to hear that you care about my well-being that much. And I’m flattered by the compliments. It’s nice to hear someone say that one of their favourite roles of mine is one other than Loki. As much as I love playing the character, that’s not all I want to be remembered for.”

I became so flustered with his hand on my chin that my bottom lip began to tremble. Tom must have felt it because he took his hand away.

Dammit.

I was thinking of something to say when the guys from my band walked in. They had decided to hang out with us until we had to perform. Tom was his usual polite self and conversed with them, but I couldn’t help noticing that his eyes rarely strayed from me for the rest of the afternoon.


	3. Nerves And Limber Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets terribly nervous before going onstage, so Megan does her best to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> To those of you who have been sticking it out through the whole story so far, thank you. Like I've said each previous chapter, the smut is coming, and I will do my best to make the wait worth it!
> 
> I don't know the the performance schedule or set lists from this festival, since I obviously wasn't there, so I'm just kind of making it up based off of the pictures and videos I've seen.

_Saturday, September 6 th – evening_

 

_Nothin’ but blue skies from now on!_

I let out a big sigh of relief as I finished the last line of my transcription of Ella Fitzgerald’s “Blue Skies”. Finishing that song always left me on a high… probably from the lack of air because there wasn’t much breathing space amidst all those scat syllables!

The audience rose to their feet to give me a standing ovation. I gave them a huge smile and bowed slightly. After motioning to my band to acknowledge them, I thanked the crowd and we left the stage.

I saw the crew scurry past us to get to the stage so they could adjust the setup for Rodney’s group. When I got back to the dressing room door, the rest of my band stopped me and said they were heading to the bar, and asked if I wanted to join. I politely declined, thanked them for their performance, and went back into the soundproof room.

Poor Tom was pacing back and forth, wringing his hands together nervously. Rodney and his band were sitting on the couches, laughing gently as they watched him. Rodney looked up when he saw me and pointed at Tom.

“Maybe you can calm him down. I certainly couldn’t. I think he’s gonna wear a hole in the carpet at this rate” he joked. “We’re gonna go wait outside, since we’re doing a couple of numbers without Tom first. The security guy’s going to come in and get Tom right before he’s needed onstage.”

“Alright, Rodney. I’ll do my best here.” I said with a smile.

“By the way… you’re incredibly talented. We watched your whole performance on the TV. Damn, can you sing!” Rodney told me.

“Thank you, that’s really nice to hear coming from another professional.”

“Maybe I should recruit you… bump one of these yahoos to make room!” Rodney exclaimed. He laughed all the way out the door.

I turned my attention to Tom, who was still pacing. He wrung his hands together even tighter, and I could see him starting to tremble. His display of nerves surprised me at first, but I remembered this was a new experience for him. He could talk and act in front of huge crowds with ease, but singing and playing guitar was probably a whole different animal in his mind.

“Tom?” I asked softly, approaching him. “Are you going to be okay?”

“N-nervous” Tom stammered as he continued to pace.

I put my hands up and took his shoulders gently when he turned to face me, making him stop moving. I could feel him trembling under my hands.

“Why don’t we go sit down for a minute, hmm?” I suggested as I took a quick peek at the TV. The crew wasn’t finished with the setup yet, so Tom thankfully had some time to compose himself.

I led him back over to the couch where he sat down, splaying his legs. It took a lot for me not to stare. Or giggle. Or jump his bones right then and there. Seeing his knuckles turning white with how hard he was clenching his hands snapped me out of my haze. He wouldn’t do as well with his guitar playing if his hands stayed so tense. I knelt before him, took his hands in mine, and pulled them away from each other. Then I took his right hand in both of mine, using a massage technique that a favourite masseuse of mine liked to do.

“You shouldn’t tense up your hands, Tom. You’ll need them nice and limber for later.” I said as I worked on his hand. I suddenly felt myself blushing and looked down a bit to hide it. What I had just said probably could have been taken another way. And then there was the fact that I was kneeling between his legs right now.

Fuck. Me.

Tom didn’t seem to mind, at least. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes; I could tell he was trying to focus on his breathing. I finished with his right hand and took his left hand, giving it the same treatment. When I finished, I moved to sit on the couch next to him. He looked at me with an unreadable expression, which made me worry. I really hoped he wasn’t uncomfortable with what I’d just done.

I looked down again, too nervous to look him in the eyes. “Tom, I… I hope that wasn’t too forward of me. I was just trying to help you relax.”

I took a deep breath and tried to continue, but Tom leaned over and pulled me into a hug, so tight, so warm. I exhaled with relief as I returned the hug.

“Thank you, darling.” Tom said as he pulled away. “Thank you for calming me down. I just got so worked up over it.”

“You’re welcome” I said, smiling. “It’s okay to be nervous. Even musicians who have been doing it for a long time get nervous from time to time. Now, I know you probably want to put all of your focus in how you’re sounding, but make sure to have fun with it, too! If you’re having fun, the audience will pick up on that vibe, and they will have more fun as well. You’ll sound awesome, Tom. I know you will.”

Tom smiled. “Thank you. I’ll try to take your advice. You didn’t look nervous when you were up there, though. You made it look really easy. And my god, that voice of yours… it’s so beautiful. You’re beautiful, Megan.” Tom said, eyes shifting down as he looked at the fitted purple dress I’d chosen to wear for the performance.

I blushed, feeling it spread from my cheeks to my neck. “Tom…” I whispered.

“Megan…” Tom whispered back, taking my hand as he leaned forward.

“Hey, Tom? It’s time to go make your entrance!” the security guy called from the doorway, startling both of us.

So. Fucking. Close.

DAMN IT.

Tom had jumped to his feet while I was busy screaming internally. He picked up his guitar and turned back to me. “Well… it’s now or never, I guess.”

“Go make some beautiful music, Tom. You’ll do great out there, I know it.”

He blew me a kiss before he headed out the door. The second it closed behind him, I began jumping up and down, flailing around… although I couldn’t decide whether it was from the excitement of knowing that Tom and I were that close to kissing, or from the frustration of us not being able to. Damn security guy. It wasn’t like he knew, but still.

I decided to leave the room so I could watch Tom in person rather than on the TV screen. As I turned the corner, I was delighted to see Sarah sitting at the end of the front row with an empty chair next to her.

“I managed to save you a seat because I knew you’d want to watch Tom from here!” Sarah said as I approached.

“Thank you.” I said breathlessly, plopping down onto the chair.

Sarah’s brow furrowed as she looked at me. “Hey, you’re beet red! Are you okay?”

I sighed. “Yeah… I was back there with Tom for a while, trying to calm him down because he got nervous. Then he told me my voice was beautiful. And then he told me _I_ was beautiful, and leaned in—“

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod SQUEE!” Sarah exclaimed, flailing.

“Not quite squee-worthy… we got interrupted by the security guy.” I said, shaking my head.

“Aw, lame! Um… refined squee?”

“Yes. Keep calm and refine your squee.” I said, laughing.

We looked up and realized Rodney was beginning to introduce his “special guest” to the audience. When he finished and Tom walked to his microphone which was placed front and center, I grinned and began bouncing in my chair with anticipation.

The audience members slowly started to realize that it was Tom up there, and little by little, they started getting really excited.

“Oh, this is _so_ going on Tumblr!” a girl somewhere near us exclaimed as she pulled out her phone to get it set up to record the performance.

The group began playing the intro for “Move It On Over”, Tom stepping up to the mic when he had to start singing. I marveled at how much he was able to put a twang in his voice. He was doing so well!

“That’s Loki!” I heard someone say, and I looked over to see a dad getting his son’s attention and pointing at the stage. “That’s the guy who plays Loki!” he told his kid, who simply said “I love Loki” and began bouncing in his chair.

I turned my attention back to Tom, and noticed how fast he was strumming. He was only strumming down on each eighth note, instead of strumming up on the off beats. At least his hand didn’t look tense anymore. _Good thing I gave him that massage earlier_ I thought to myself.

He looked amazing onstage with his dark blue shirt, leather jacket, and those trousers that were doing nothing to hide the “HiddlesConda”.

When their performance was over, everyone gave the group a standing ovation and lots of loud cheers. I could have sworn the bulge in his trousers had gotten bigger. It was like it was trying to do an encore! They walked offstage and lined up, preparing for the group of fans that was already starting to gather their things and make their way over to Tom.

I rushed over as quick as I could, wanting to get there before anybody else did. “Tom, you were wonderful! You did so well!” I exclaimed.

“Thank you, darling!” he said, pulling me in for a quick hug. “Listen… I’m going to do pictures and autographs here, and then I’m heading straight back to the hotel to crash for the night. But I’d like to see you tomorrow, at some point.”

“I’d like that, Tom. I’ll be hanging around here most of the day, so I’m sure we’ll find each other.” I said.

“Tomorrow, then.” Tom said, kissing my hand. “Good night, Megan.”

“Good night, Tom.” I said, then turned to Rodney and his group. “You all did great! I hope I’ll see you all tomorrow as well!”

“Likewise, Megan.” Rodney said.

After heading to one of the bars for a quick drink and talk with Sarah, Chris, and Tim, I drove back to my apartment and promptly fell into bed. But even though I felt so exhausted, I was too excited to sleep.


	4. What You Take To Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom receives harsh criticism he can't handle, so Megan tries to come to the rescue once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> It's coming! I promise you it's coming! Don't hate me! Don't give up on me! I swear it will be worth it!
> 
> That's all. XP

_September 7 th – too damn early in the morning_

 

I awoke abruptly to the sound of my ringtone. Grumbling, I opened one eye to look at the clock on my nightstand. It read 6:24 a.m.

Who the hell was calling at this ungodly hour?

I picked up my phone and looked at the screen. I didn’t recognize the number. Normally, I would never pick up if it wasn’t someone who I already had in my contacts, but I thought it might possibly be Tom. I hadn’t given him my number, but he could have easily gotten it from Tim.

I answered my phone with as polite of a “hello” as I could ever manage that early.

“Megan? This is Rodney. I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“Rodney, it’s almost 6:30 in the morning. Musicians aren’t supposed to crawl out of bed until noon. You’re completely defying the stereotype.”

Rodney laughed. “I like to be a rebel from time to time” he joked. “Actually, I was roused from my slumber by a phone call, too. Tom’s publicist, Luke, called me about 20 minutes ago. He must have forgotten we’re not on London time. Anyway, I guess Tom’s real upset over some criticism he received about his performance last night.”

“What? Who could it have been? It was only last night, and only the people at the festival saw him.” I questioned.

“No… apparently, everyone on the Internet saw it, too. Some people took videos with their phones and posted them on YouTube and that… oh, what do you call it? Tumble?”

“Tumblr” I corrected.

“Yeah, that. Well, those videos got shared by people all over the place. Most people loved them, although there were some negative comments.” Rodney said.

“Well, it’s the Internet. People are going to be jerks just because they can.” I said. “Besides, everyone gets criticism once in a while.”

“It wasn’t the comments that were from random nobodies that bothered him.” Rodney explained. “It was the harsh comments that came from Hank Williams III.”

“Aw, hell! I’ve heard how much of an asshole that guy is.”

“Yeah… I guess Luke tried to explain that to Tom, but he wouldn’t hear it. We planned on having Tom perform with us again today, but Tom told Luke he doesn’t want to go back onstage. Luke wasn’t able to talk him into it, and I just don’t have the time this morning. I already have to get some things set up for our sets later this afternoon, but if Tom’s not going to show up, I’m going to need to make some other arrangements on top of what I already have to finalize. Would you do me a huge favor and go visit Tom in his hotel room? You seemed to be able to calm him down last night… maybe you can do it again.”

I cursed under my breath at the thought of having to roll out of bed that early, but it was for Tom. “Of course I will. I’ll do anything I can to help out.”

“Great! You’re a life saver, Megan! Although I’m sure asking you to visit Tom isn’t exactly a displeasure” he joked.

“Hehe. No, it’s really not.” I said, smiling.

“That security guy told me something last night, you know. He said when he came to get Tom, it looked like he was walking in on the middle of something between you two, and he felt bad for interrupting.”

“Oh, dammit all…” I grumbled.

Rodney laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m the only one he told, and I’m not going to tell anyone else. But if I may say something… I think you and Tom would make a cute couple.”

I huffed out a quick laugh. “Well… thanks for the vote of encouragement, I guess.”

“Anytime. Now get your butt out of bed and go make him come around.” Rodney said.

 

_September 7 th – still too early in the morning_

 

I got ready as quickly as I could after writing down the room number for the hotel where Tom was staying. I put on a nice sundress and a little makeup since I wanted to look pretty for Tom. Despite the fact that I’d slept in it, I even managed to salvage the hairstyle I’d had done for the previous night.

It didn’t occur to me that I hadn’t eaten breakfast until I pulled into the hotel parking lot. I thought that maybe I could use that to my advantage and invite Tom out for coffee and breakfast pastries at the coffee shop.

I walked past the front desk and got into the elevator as quickly as I could without looking suspicious. I didn’t want an employee to stop me and ask if I was actually staying there. If security was higher because Tom had a room, I didn’t want to be kicked out for looking like a fan who was just trying to get at him.

Thankfully, I made it to the top floor and down the hall to his suite without any interruptions. I knocked on the door and waited. Tom answered the door a short moment later, poking only his head out. I noticed his hair was a bit wet.

“Oh! Megan! Hello, darling! I’d hoped to see you today, but I didn’t think it would be so soon!” Tom said, smiling.

“You were expecting someone else?” I asked.

“Yes, I was thinking it was my room service order. Well, you have good timing, if you haven’t eaten breakfast yet. Please come in and join me!” Tom pulled the door open the rest of the way, revealing the fact that he was standing there in only a towel. A rather small towel. A rather small towel that wasn’t capable of hiding his package.

I swallowed audibly before composing myself enough to walk into the room. The suite was lovely, and it was obviously their best available room. Tom deserved nothing less, of course.

“I apologize for my lack of clothing, darling. I already went for my morning run, and I just got out of the shower.” Tom explained.

“Oh, don’t ever apologize for your lack of clothing, Tom” I blurted out. Whoops. I was about to apologize myself, but Tom started laughing heartily.

“I’ll take that as a compliment, darling. But I am going to put on some pajama bottoms, at least. Only for the sake of the employee who has to bring our food, though.” With a wink, he walked off to the bedroom to change.

For someone who I’d been told was extremely upset over a certain asshat’s reactions to his performance the night before, he seemed in very good spirits. He was even being flirty. Although, he was an actor. Then again, it didn’t seem like he was faking his happiness over seeing me. That would really hurt if it was the case.

Tom emerged from the bedroom wearing – oh, I recognized that outfit – the navy blue pants and very thin light blue T-shirt he had on during those swordfight practice pictures from when he was in Coriolanus. I was delighted to see just how thin that shirt was in person. Helloooo nipples.

“Let’s sit down on the couch, my dear. I’ll have them bring the food over to the coffee table and we can talk over a nice breakfast.” Tom said.

We sat down on the large, plush couch. It was very comfortable, and I kind of wanted one for myself.

“So, as I said before, I didn’t expect to see you so early today, Megan.” Tom said. “You must be a morning person if you came just to see me this early.”

I laughed a little at that. “Quite the opposite, actually. I’m a night owl. But I got a call from Rodney a little before 6:30… which is actually why I’m here to see you so early.”

Tom furrowed his brow a bit, but didn’t say anything, so I continued.

“Rodney told me you got a call from your publicist about some rather rude and uncalled for comments about your performance last night.”

Tom looked down, tensing up and setting his jaw. I didn’t want to make him upset, but I needed to convince him to go back to the festival.

“He told me you don’t want to perform again today because of those remarks.” I continued.

Tom shook his head. “I don’t think I can” he said softly, voice sounding a bit tight.

“Tom, you shouldn’t let what some jerk says—“ I started, but cut myself off when Tom brought his thumb up to his eye to wipe it. The sight of it was heartbreaking, and I almost teared up myself. It hurt me to see how much Hank’s grandson’s words had hurt him.

“I’m sorry.” Tom suddenly said, eyes still on the floor. “This probably isn’t very masculine, is it? I’m sure I look ridiculous to you right now.”

“Don’t you dare think that, Tom. It’s not even remotely true.” I told him as I put my hand on his shoulder. Another tear began to roll down his cheek, and I wiped it away with my finger.

Tom finally looked up at me. His eyes were still brimming with the tears he was fighting so desperately to keep in. “I don’t know why this upsets me so much” he said.

I pulled Tom into my arms and hugged him. “Because despite what that ‘sticks and stones’ quote tells you, words do hurt sometimes.”

A knock on the door startled us. “Room service, Mr. Hiddleston!” someone called from behind it.

“Do you want me to get that?” I offered as I let go of him.

“Thank you, but no. I’d better answer. The staff knows I’m staying here alone, and if one of them sees you, they might spread it. I don’t want your safety being compromised.” Tom said. He stood and took a second to wipe his eyes before looking at me. “Can you go hide in the bathroom?”

“Of course.” I said. I stood and scurried off to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. Tom called for me a couple minutes later. When I emerged from the bathroom, breakfast had been set out on the table for us by the staff member who’d brought it.

“Come eat, and please, have as much as you’d like. They brought up a lot of food, even some things I didn’t order. ‘Compliments of the hotel’, I was told.” Tom said.

I joined him on the couch again, and we filled our plates, eating with each other quietly. It was nice, but the silence started to get a little awkward for me after a bit. Tom thankfully broke it after a while.

“Well… since you’re here to try to convince me to go back to the festival, we should probably continue that conversation” he said with a small but forced smile that I noticed didn’t meet his eyes.

“That’s not the only reason I’m here, Tom. And I certainly won’t try to make you go back if you really don’t think you can. But I am going to tell you why you should.”

Tom nodded. “Okay” he said, looking at me attentively.

“Right now, you need to put yourself in the mindset of a working musician who does gigs to make a living. Your performance at the festival today is a gig. Musicians who don’t show up for their gigs let down a lot of people. They’re letting down the audience, the other members of the band, the owners of the venue… basically, everyone who has any sort of involvement in the goings on of that gig. If you don’t show up for your gigs, you’re not likely going to get hired to perform at that venue again. The fact that you didn’t show up for a gig is news that can travel, and that reputation can stick with you.”

I paused to give Tom a chance to process everything. When he nodded, I continued.

“I’ll admit that I don’t know very much about Hank Williams. But I’m sure he didn’t make his way up to the fame he had by skipping gigs. That’s something you can think about when you’re working on how you’re going to portray him in your movie.”

“That’s very true, Megan. I will keep that in mind for my role.” Tom said. “What else?”

“Well… if you miss the performance today, I think Rodney will be very disappointed. He’s worked out his set list with you in it. If you don’t show, he’s going to have to change up a few numbers with short notice. Besides, he’s been mentoring you the whole time. I think he’s really looking forward to showing you off some more.” I gave him a wink.

Tom chuckled. “He was rather happy with how everything went last night.”

“Yes, he was. He was practically beaming. I could tell he was very proud. Now, this is where I’m going to bring in the subject of criticism. Everyone’s a critic, and some people are more vocal about it than others. But those kinds of responses are unhelpful and unnecessary.”

“But they have a lot of weight when they come from the grandson of the man you’re trying to portray.” Tom muttered.

I sighed. “Tom, Hank Williams III is a grade A asshat.” It got me a laugh from him, at least. “That guy is known for being a huge jerk. I’m surprised his grandfather hasn’t risen from the grave to scare some sense into him. He wasn’t happy the second it was announced you got the role because he thinks his grandfather should only be played by someone American. He’d made up his mind about being unhappy with you getting the part before he ever heard your performance. He didn’t give you a chance, and let’s face it, he’s not going to. Don’t worry about that gobshite from now on.”

Tom laughed again. “I like these insult terms you’re using. I may have to remember those.”

I smiled at his comment. “Anyway, if you’re going to take anyone’s opinions of your performance to heart, pick someone who knows how to critique you constructively. Listen to someone who has the musicianship and who you can respect. Rodney, mainly, since he’s been teaching you.”

Tom looked at me thoughtfully. “What about you?” he asked.

I blinked a few times, taken aback. “Me?”

“Of course.” Tom replied. “Megan, your talent is extraordinary. You have quite a gift. Not only do I respect you as a musician, but also as a person. You helped me immensely yesterday when my nerves got the better of me. You have been nothing but kind, and even though I barely know you, I feel like I can trust you with my vulnerability and fears over this whole thing."

Tom’s words made me feel like I was overflowing with joy, and my emotions could barely handle it. “Tom…” I said shakily, then sniffled. “I think it might be my turn to tear up now.”

Tom took my hands and held them in his. “You mentioned earlier that Rodney’s phone call isn’t the only reason you’re here.”

“I would have made sure I got to see you at some point today. I… I really wanted to spend time with you, especially because I know I might not get the opportunity to do so again. I admire you, Tom, for a lot of reasons. Your passion, your talent, how kind you are to others, your sweet eyes and gorgeous smile…” I stopped myself. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be so forward.”

“Don’t be sorry. I was just thinking about your lips myself, darling… about how ardently I wish to kiss them.” Tom admitted as he stared at my mouth.

“Well, you know… there’s no security guard here to interrupt us this time.” I said with a smirk.

“That is an excellent point.” Tom said, and without any further ado, he pressed his soft lips to mine.

He tasted of tea, pastry, and something else that was just uniquely him. I opened my mouth further, begging for access to his with my tongue. He obliged, so I ran my tongue slowly over his tongue, lips, and at just the very inside of his mouth. Tom moaned into the kiss, deepening it.

We broke apart for air after a few minutes, and I smiled. “I’ve been waiting for that ever since it almost happened last night."

Tom smiled back and cupped my cheek in his large hand. “I’ve been waiting for that ever since we caught you trying to sneak away on Friday morning.”

That confession broke through any reserves I may have had at that point, and I crashed my lips into Tom’s. He wrapped one arm around my waist, and placed the other hand on the back of my head. We kissed hard until we were nearly out of breath and pulled away from each other, panting.

“Megan…” Tom moaned, chest rising and falling quickly. “Do you want to…”

*knock knock knock* “Housekeeping!”


	5. No More Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan and Tom FINALLY have some uninterrupted private time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> I promised you smut, and here it is! The smut is no longer just eventual!
> 
> Now maybe those of you who flipped me off will take back those fingers. :P

Tom and I were both startled by the knocking and the voice of the maid coming from the other side of the door.

He pulled away, rolling his eyes and sighing in frustration. “Fuck!” he exclaimed through gritted teeth.

I put my hand over my mouth to stifle the giggles that came from me at the sound of Tom swearing. Whenever he used curse words in interviews and whatnot, I always found it either really cute or really sexy, depending on the context.

Tom pushed the coffee table further away from the couch so we had room to stand up. He walked to the door while I ran over to the bathroom once more. I left the door open a crack so I could hear what was being said.

“Good morning, Mr. Hiddleston! I’m assigned to this floor today! I’ve come to clean up and replace anything you might need!” the maid said. “Oh, I see you’ve finished your breakfast! Was everything to your liking?”

“Yes, everything was great, thank you. But I’m actually fine. You don’t need to come clean up after me while I’m staying here.” Tom told her.

“It’s in the job description, Mr. Hiddleston. Clean up after guests. Change linens. Bring fresh towels. Can’t miss it.”

“Please, call me Tom” he said, trying to stifle a laugh. “I’ve got more towels than I know what to do with, and I’m only staying here another night or two. I’ll have all I need for that time, so please don’t trouble yourself with me. Use that time to take a well-deserved break for yourself.”

I heard her huff at him, clearly annoyed. “If you don’t want to be disturbed, you use this sign! ‘Do not disturb!’ Plain as day, hanging right on the doorknob!”

“I’m sorry, ma’am.” Tom said.

“That’s right, you’re sorry! You celebrities… coming into hotel rooms and making mess and claiming you don’t have to be cleaned up after.” I could hear footsteps as she walked into the room. “See? Your breakfast trays. That’s mess!”

I nearly doubled over from the effort of trying to silence my laughing as I heard the clanking of the trays.

“You’re absolutely right. It is mess. I’m terribly sorry.” Tom said, and I would have shrieked with laughter had I not covered my mouth with my hand in time.

A few minutes later, I heard the door open. Finally, she was leaving!

“Next time, use the sign!” she called out before shutting the door behind her.

I left the bathroom and walked back to the couch. Tom sat back down and shook his head.

“She’s got a few screws loose, doesn’t she?” he mused, and I laughed.

“She sure told you, though!” I said, laughing harder as I sat back down next to him.

“Well, I’m glad you find this so amusing, darling… I’m glad to provide your morning entertainment.” Tom said sarcastically, making a big show of rolling his eyes. He couldn’t hide that smirk, though. “You can stop laughing now.”

“Nope! Too funny!” I said with a grin.

“Hmm… I guess I’ll just have to make you stop.” Tom teased, and in one fluid motion, he grabbed my hands and pushed me down onto my back on the couch as he brought my hands to either side of my head. My fingers laced with his as he pinned me there.

My eyes widened and my breathing sped up. My hips undulated once, seemingly of their own accord, grinding my sex into his side. I whimpered at the feeling, shutting my eyes only for a second before focusing back on his.

Tom took my actions the wrong way and sat up fast, pulling me up with him.

“I’m sorry, darling. I’m so sorry. That was too fast, wasn’t it?” he asked.

“No! Tom, no. Please don’t apologize. I liked it.” I assured him, stroking his cheek.

“Really? Are you sure?” Tom asked as he took my hand from his face and kissed it.

“I wasn’t exactly trying to fight you off.” I pointed out.

“I’m relieved to hear that. I was wondering if you really wanted—“

I cut him off there. “Tom, is the do-not-disturb sign on the door?”

“Um… yes it is. The maid put it on the outside knob when she left.”

“My phone is on silent. Is yours off or silenced?” I asked.

Tom pulled his phone from his pocket, silenced it, and put it on the end table next to the couch. “It is now.”

“Are you expecting anyone else to drop by?”

“No, there shouldn’t be any more interruptions.”

“’Bout damn time.” I said, and with that, I kicked off my shoes and quickly moved to straddle Tom’s lap. The skirt of my dress flared open and floated down as I did, draping over our laps as I settled myself atop him.

Tom looked at me, mouth agape. I took advantage of those parted lips and kissed him, sliding my tongue into his mouth. He moaned and put his hands on my hips, long fingers curving around just in reach of my ass. In a last ditch effort to be a gentleman, Tom slid his hands up a bit so they were at my waist. I couldn’t help from smiling into the kiss as I took his hands and slid them down and around until they were covering the globes of my rear.

“Oh, god.” Tom moaned, hands appreciative and grip firm.

I leaned forward to the right side of his head to whisper in his ear. “Leave them there.” I softly commanded, my lips brushing against the shell of his ear. I kept my lips in contact, sliding them down to his neck where I stopped to kiss and mouth at his smooth skin.

Tom gasped and shuddered under me. “Megan… oh, that spot… that, mmm, does things to me. How did you kno—ohhhh…”

Honestly, anyone who’d seen Coriolanus had figured out that Tom’s neck was one of his weak spots. I’d tell him later. Maybe.

“A lucky guess, I suppose.” I fibbed. I picked a spot to latch on to and began to suck very gently. I didn’t want to leave a mark there and risk having a makeup artist be upset with him over it, or have rumors about who gave him that mark start.

Tom loved it, despite the lack of pressure. “Fuck… fuck fuck fuck…” he groaned softly.

I felt myself getting wet just from listening to him. I wanted him inside me more than anything, but teasing him was just too enjoyable. I pulled back and slid my hands under the skirt of my dress, moving them up past Tom’s thighs until I found the waistband of his sweatpants. I shoved them and his underwear down off his hips just enough to free his manhood. I was eager to actually see how big it was, but we’d get there soon enough.

“Yes… please…” Tom moaned, closing his eyes.

Oh, but I was going to make him wait a bit. As I began to kiss along his jawline, I slid one hand under the fabric of my panties and lightly stroked my clit with one finger. My moans of pleasure were right at Tom’s ear.

“Darling, what are you…?” Tom started, opening his eyes. He looked down between us and swallowed audibly when he saw the movement of my hand under my dress. “Are you… oh my god, love, are you touching yourself?” He moved one of his hands to try to lift up my dress so he could see, but I sat back upright, caught it, and put it back on my ass.

“I thought I told you to leave them there.” I said.

Tom’s grip tightened when I bit my lip and moaned again. “Tease.”

I giggled. “Well… I guess it’s not fair to leave you unattended.” I moved my hand further down my centre, wetting it with my arousal. Tom’s hips jolted when I put my hand on his cock and circled my fingers around it. I stroked all the way up and down. Wow… it did feel like it was really long. No wonder it looked like it was trying to do an encore last night!

A higher pitched moan came from Tom as I continued to stroke him. “Did you… is that your… bloody hell…” He looked down, watching the movement of my hand under my dress as he panted. “I want to see, love. Please, I want to see.”

“Not just yet, Tom.” I said. I slid my other hand under my dress and cradled his balls in it, causing him to pant even faster. When I lightly tugged them a couple of times, Tom cried out and thrust his hips forward into the hand I had wrapped around his cock. I thought for sure I was going to bring him off this way, but his hands left my ass and grabbed onto my arms, causing me to look up at him.

“Darling, if you keep that up, I’m going to shoot off inside your dress. Please let me inside you. I need to be inside you.” Tom begged.

Oh, fuck. Yup, the time for teasing was definitely over. Even I couldn’t take it anymore after hearing Tom tell me he needed to be inside me. I tugged his sweatpants and underwear down a little bit further to allow myself better access.

Tom slid one of his hands under my dress and grabbed the waistband of my panties. I started trying to prop myself up on my knees so he could start to tug them off, but he held fast with the hand that was still on my backside.

“Oh, no, darling.” Tom said with that smoldering gaze in his eyes. “It’s gone your way since we started. Now it’s going to go mine.” He ripped my panties off, held them up in front of my face, and tossed them aside… all while keeping his gaze on me.

Oh, god. I definitely couldn’t wait anymore.

I grabbed Tom’s shoulders and propped myself up a bit, spreading my legs as wide as I could in that position. I reached down under my dress again and took hold of Tom’s cock to help guide it to my entrance. I began to sink down onto him, but I had to pause for a moment. He was a _lot_ to take in. Just the girth alone was more than I’d ever had, and I still had the length to conquer. His cock was pressing against the entire circumference of my inner walls, and I could tell I was about to feel the fullest I’d ever been. I let myself go down further, but I had to stop again. Even though I was thoroughly wet, there was still a bit of a sting.

Tom seemed to sense that I was having trouble and put his hands on my waist to help hold me up. He didn’t say anything, but he looked a bit concerned. Panting heavily, I sank down another inch and bit my lip to keep from wincing. I didn’t want him to feel bad for causing me any pain, so I tried to bring out the arousal that I was feeling aside from the stretch.

“Hah… hah… s-so… b-b-big…” I panted.

“And you’re so tight, darling. Relax for me. Relax yourself so you can slide down onto me.” Tom coaxed.

I took a deep breath and tried to relax my entire body all at once. It worked, and I finally slid down until Tom was sheathed balls deep inside me. We both cried out with the sensations we were feeling.

“Tom… Oh, fuck, I’ve never felt so full.” I groaned. I began rolling my hips against him, trembling at the feeling of his cock hitting every possible pleasure point within me all at once.

Tom began bucking his hips up into me. “Uhh… Uhh… Too long… *pant* Oh, god, it’s been so long…”

He pulled me in for a hard kiss as we caressed and groped, gasped and moaned, undulated and thrust. When the kiss broke so we had a chance to breathe, I moved my lips to his neck again and kissed the same spot I had before. Tom moaned louder and thrust up harder, causing stronger stimulation against all my pleasure points. I was being brought to the edge very quickly.

“Oh, Tom, I’m going to come!” I cried out into his neck, much to his delight. He was beginning to tense up, so I knew he was almost as close as I was. I rolled my hips hard onto him a few times before my body gave in to the climax, pushing me over that beautiful precipice. I threw my head back and shouted his name as I came.

Tom didn’t give me a chance to come down from it. He pushed me down onto my back on the couch, moving on top of me, managing to stay inside me through it. He lifted the skirt of my dress, bunching it up over my waist and finally giving himself the view of where our bodies were joined as one. He let out a shuddery moan at the sight.

When he hovered over me, I noticed his nipples poking against the fabric of that thin shirt like hard little pebbles. I ran my thumbs over them and circled them a few times. Tom’s cock responded by jerking inside of me, and I couldn’t hide the smug smile.

Tom grabbed my hands and once again pinned them down on the couch near my head, fingers wrapping around my wrists. “I thought I told you we were doing this my way” he said, that smolder back in his eyes.

I trembled as I stared at him. The feeling of him pinning me down was intimidating, but in an incredibly sexy way.

“You really like it when I pin you down, don’t you, Megan?”

I nodded vigorously as I my fingers tried and failed to reach for his. “Yes! But… could you hold my hands while you do it? I really loved that.”

Tom chuckled and quickly kissed my lips. “Of course, darling” he said, and adjusted his hands so his fingers laced with mine. Then he started pounding into me harder than he had before. I bent my knees, placed my feet on his hips, and pushed his sweatpants and underwear down further so they hung around his knees. That gave him the ability to thrust even harder, and soon he began to lose control.

My second orgasm was approaching, but Tom’s thrusts were becoming erratic, and it was clear that he wasn’t going to be able to hold out any longer. “Deeper, Tom!” I cried.

“C—Can’t… I can’t… I’ll come.” Tom groaned, slowing his pace down a little.

“I want you to. Thrust hard. Thrust hard until you can’t go any further and fill me.”

“Fucking hell!” Tom groaned through clenched teeth. He went full force and slammed into me, crying out with each thrust. “Oh! …Oh! …Oh!” His eyes squeezed shut, his jaw tensed, and the cords in his neck stood out as he slammed into me one final time. “Megan!” he shouted as his cock jumped, pumping his seed into me as his balls emptied.

Hearing my name on his lips and feeling the pressure of his come shooting into me was enough to send me over the edge once more. I screamed as I came, my grip on Tom’s hands tightening.

Tom collapsed on top of me, unable to hold himself up anymore. “Darling… that was perfect… oh, god… I think you wore me out.”

I giggled. “I probably didn’t help the exhaustion I’m sure you’re already feeling.”

Tom stroked my cheek and kissed me. “Worth it” he said, smiling.

“It’s still early… do you want to go take a nap?” I asked.

“That sounds heavenly, love” he said, pulling out of me carefully. His eyes suddenly widened. “Oh, no… your dress is ripped. I’m so sorry! I’m sure that was my fault. I’ll get you a new one later. I owe you some new panties, too.”

I stood and inspected the damage. It was right along the seam, so it was easily fixable. “Worth it.” I said, grinning. “You don’t have to buy me a new dress, or anything else. This can be sewn up easily.”

“We’ll see” he said, winking. "Here, you can put this on in the meantime.” He took off his shirt and held it out to me.

I took my dress off, blushing as I watched Tom admire my naked body. I put his shirt on, loving the fact that I got to wear something that smelled like him. I looked down to admire it and noticed that my nipples were also quite visible.

“This shirt just doesn’t hide nipples well, I guess.” I said, winking.

Tom smirked and gave me a love tap on my ass as he escorted me to the bedroom.


	6. What I Hadn't Counted On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan struggles with her feelings as realization sets in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> I should never state that a story will only be so long, or will only have so many chapters. Every time I plan out a story in my head, it turns out to be longer than I thought it would. I originally planned on three or four chapters, and now here I am posting chapter six. And there's still more story ahead.
> 
> Thank you again to those of you following along. :)

_Sunday, September 7 th – a more reasonable hour_

 

It was shortly before 10:30 when I woke up from my nap, still nestled in Tom’s snug embrace. My head rested in the crook of his neck, and my arm had remained wrapped around his waist.

I was amazed. I’d never been able to actually fall asleep like that with a man. Cuddling before falling asleep, sure, but I always had to roll over onto my stomach to be able to fall asleep.

I pulled back just enough so I could lift my head to look at the gorgeous man beside me. Tom was sleeping so peacefully, his breaths not even as audible as a whisper. I could tell by the dark circles forming around his eyes that he was way past the point of exhaustion. He really needed some good sleep.

When I realized I needed to use the bathroom, I cursed under my breath because I didn’t want to get up and leave Tom’s arms. Stupid, inconvenient bodily functions. Very carefully, I slid out of Tom’s embrace and rolled away until I could push myself up and out of the bed. I tiptoed out of the bedroom and made my trip as quick and quiet as I could.

On the way back, I picked up my phone to see if I had missed any calls. There was only one text message from Rodney’s number reminding me to let him know if I made any progress with Tom.

Well, that depended on what kind of progress he was referring to.

I decided I should get dressed. Then I noticed my ripped dress still sitting on the couch and remembered I didn’t have any clothes I could put on. Not even panties. I needed a bra, too. The dress I’d been wearing had one built in, but none of my other dresses did.

After walking into the bedroom and getting back into bed, I decided to send a text message to Sarah. My phone was still on silent, so it wouldn’t wake up Tom.

 _Can you do me a favor?_ I sent.

 ** _Of course, what’s up?_** Sarah responded a few minutes later.

_I need you to go to my place, grab a dress, a bra that works with said dress, a pair of panties, and bring them to Suite 504 at the resort._

**_Hold on… a dress and undergarments? What the hell did you do last night?_ **

_This morning, actually. I think it’s better if I just explain in person. You’re the only one who knows where my spare key is hidden. I need them ASAP._

**_Alright, I’m coming over, but this explanation had better be a good one!_ **

_Thank you. Get here as quickly as you can!_

I put my phone on the nightstand and rolled over to curl up next to Tom. He was still fast asleep. I kissed the tip of his nose, because I couldn’t help myself, and then snuggled up against him.

Tom suddenly shifted, startling me. His arm wrapped around my waist, and his weight shifted, causing him to be very close to lying on me.

“Tom?” I whispered, putting my hand on his chest and looking up at his handsome face. His eyes didn’t open, and there was no response from him. He was still asleep, but he’d put his arm around me like it was second nature to him.

I slid my hand back and forth lightly across his chest, loving how smooth his skin was. My hand stopped over his heart, and I closed my eyes as I felt his heartbeat. It was then, with horrible timing, that reality decided to give me one of its infamous checks.

Tom was not going to be staying here.

Tom was going to leave.

He was going to leave and move on to what I guessed would be the next stop on his tour with Rodney. Eventually, he would end up Shreveport, Louisiana for filming.

And I certainly would not be going with him.

A few tears rolled down my cheeks, and I turned my head into the short sleeve of the T-shirt Tom had given me to wipe them away. Obviously, I’d known from the start that Tom would only be here a few days. What I hadn’t counted on were romantic feelings and sex on the couch in his suite.

I loved Tom like a fan loves their idol. I loved his work. I loved his talent. I loved his drive and his passion for everything he did. I loved how kind he always seemed to be to everyone he met, whether they were fan, colleague, or friend. Seeing just how true what appeared to be the case was only made me love him more.

The feelings I was beginning to feel were like that of a new relationship, and I wept a bit stronger at that. It wasn’t a relationship, but I didn’t know what to call it because I hadn’t experienced such a thing.

I hadn’t been with a lot of men. I’d had three significant others, but I’d only slept with one. The first one was a high school sweetheart, but we’d had a mutual breakup when he was leaving for the military and I was leaving for college. I was actually engaged to the second one, but I found out he’d been cheating on me with multiple women. So there that went. I lost my virginity to the third one. He’d waited for me to be ready before we finally took that leap. We were together for a long time, but when the opportunity to lead a jazz group out of state came up, I had to take it, and it was decided that the relationship couldn’t handle the distance.

Now I had slept with a man I barely knew, and on top of that, he was a well-known actor with a very busy schedule, and I would probably never see him again. I’d purposely never made a habit of sleeping with men because I didn’t want to give myself to someone that way unless I was certain I wouldn’t be hurt later on. I had just broken my own code of morals with absolutely no second thought, and I didn’t know whether to be exhilarated or terrified.

My sleeve dampened as I allowed myself to cry for a few more minutes before gaining my composure. I didn’t want to risk having Tom wake up to see me crying in his arms. Especially if this was the only time I was going to get to be with him like this.

About fifteen minutes later, I heard a knock on the door, and I knew it had to be Sarah. Once again, I carefully slipped out of Tom’s hold and tiptoed out of the bedroom. I quietly closed the bedroom door behind me so Tom wouldn’t be woken up by the sound of the two of us talking.

I opened the door after looking through the peephole to make sure it was Sarah.

“Megan, what are you doing here?! I was enjoying a nice morning in bed with Chris until you interrupted! Whose room is this?! …And why does that shirt look so familiar?!” Sarah exclaimed.

“Shhhh! We need to talk softly. He’s still sleeping.” I told her in a hushed tone as I closed the door.

“Sorry. Wait, who is still sleeping?” she asked.

“Well… um… it’s Tom.” I answered.

Sarah’s eyes widened and she clamped her hand over her mouth. She squealed, muffling the sound with her hand as she jumped up and down. I grinned as I watched her freak out over the news.

“Oh my god! You lucky, lucky woman! Did you spend the night with him? Of course you did, that’s his shirt! It just barely covers you, but who cares because it’s Tom’s shirt!” Sarah whispered excitedly.

“No, I got here very early this morning. Rodney called me and told me Tom was upset over some harsh words from Hank Williams’ grandson over his performance last night. He asked me to come over here and see if I could talk Tom into coming back to the festival. Things got a little emotional, feelings came out a bit more, and after one final interruption from the maid, we finally got to pick up where we left off in the dressing room.” I explained.

“That’s amazing. Megan, I’m so happy for you!” Sarah said, and held out the bag she had in her hand. “I know you wore it for your performance, but I brought your purple Ralph Lauren dress because you mentioned Tom was admiring how you looked in it. I found purple panties and a purple bra in your drawer, too.”

“Thank you so much, Sarah… although I’m growing rather fond of this shirt. But I can’t wear this around all day, now can I?” I joked.

“I wouldn’t mind if you wore that for me all day.” I heard Tom say.

Startled, I turned around to see Tom walking towards us, sporting only his sweatpants and one hell of a bed head. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, then turned to Sarah.

“Hello! I think I saw you hanging around at the festival. I’m Tom, as I’m sure you already know.” Tom said and held out his hand.

Sarah was visibly nervous in front of him, but she shook his hand. “I’m Sarah, Megan’s friend. I’m banging the sound guy. *gulp* Um… I mean… That didn’t come out right.”

Tom chuckled. “Oh, you’re Chris’ girlfriend! He’s great… hell of a sound tech, that one.  And please, don’t be nervous around me. I’m just a man, after all. So, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?”

“She was just bringing me a change of clothes.” I said as I took the bag from her.

“Darling, I told you I’d buy you a new outfit.” Tom said to me.

“Even if I let you, I can’t go out anywhere with you to pick out clothes if I don’t already have some on!” I mused.

“Like I said, my dear, I wouldn’t mind if you wore my shirt all day.” Tom said, patting my just barely covered arse.

“Tom, that would totally give it away.” Sarah pointed out.

“Give what away?” Tom asked.

“That shirt is famous amongst your fans. It’s something of a legend. They’d know it anywhere.” Sarah continued.

Tom raised a brow, amused. “Really? That old thing? It’s just a blue T-shirt.”

“But it’s yours and it’s see-through and it’s perfect.” Sarah said, but then she blushed at what she’d just told him. “Um… I should really get going now. I promised Chris I’d get back as soon as I could so we could leave for the festival together. He has to run some more performances today. I’ll see you two later!” She turned around, swung the door open, and rushed down the hall muttering “I have a hot boyfriend… I have a hot boyfriend…”

I laughed and closed the door, then turned around to face Tom.

“Charming girl, isn’t she?” Tom said with a smirk.

“That’s my bestie!” I replied, setting the bag down so I could wrap my arms around Tom. “Did you sleep well? I know it was only a couple of hours.”

“I slept great, love. Better than I have in some time, actually. I think it’s because I had you in my arms.” Tom said, holding me and softly rubbing my back.

I almost got a bit choked up again. His words were always so kind, and his embrace felt like home. I never wanted to leave it. I bit my lip again as a way to fight back those feelings, the ones that I hadn’t counted on, from making me emotional again.

“I wanted to ask something of you, Megan.” Tom said, pulling away to look at me. “You know how you mentioned earlier that I should only listen to critiques from people I respect? Well, I was wondering if you’d critique me. Give me some pointers. Tell me how to fix whatever it is I’m doing wrong.”

“Hmm. I suppose… I have played guitar, but I’m no expert. Most of my knowledge is in singing, but I can’t help you perfect your twang. I did notice a few things I could give you suggestions on, though.”

“Here’s what I’m proposing, darling… If you help me out, I’ll go back to the festival and perform again with Rodney.”

I smiled at him. “It’s a deal, Tom. When do we start?” I said, quoting a Loki line.

Tom laughed, walked over to the couch, and picked up the guitar case that I hadn’t seen propped up against the side of it. “How about now?”

“Now’s perfect.” I said, walking over to him. Even if I’d wanted to say no, there was no way I could turn down anything that man requested when he showed that megawatt grin of his. This was going to be a lot of fun.


	7. Limber Hands Are Good...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan helps Tom out with his performance technique, trying to undo the damage that Hank III left to Tom's ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> I get a little technical in this chapter as far as music goes, so I apologize if anyone doesn't quite know what I'm talking about in parts.
> 
> And don't worry... more smut is on the way! I have plans for those two in the next chapter. ;)

_September 7 th – 11:15 a.m._

 

Playing clinician for a while was a lot of fun, especially with Tom being so eager to learn new things and improve his performance. In my experience, I’d been on the other side; going to festivals and singing for people of renown in the jazz idiom was a regular thing. You sing, you get your compliments and critiques from the designated clinician, and then you go on your way, trying to retain that feedback to better yourself.

However, those people knew how to give constructive criticism rather than just sling insults, like a certain asshat. It seemed I would have a little damage to undo.

It also turned out that trying to focus on teaching that man anything was very difficult with him having his shirt off and all. Not that I was complaining. I had told him never to apologize for his lack of clothing, after all.

I’d sent a text to Rodney, telling him Tom would be there today. _I don’t know how you did it, but thank you_ his response had been.

After putting on the panties Sarah brought me, simply for my own comfort, I joined Tom on the couch as he was strapping on his guitar.

“Alright, let’s get started.” I said. “Do you have any sheet music for the songs you’re performing on you? I’ve heard them all at some point, and I can tell what the chords are as you play them because of my ear. But I’m not that familiar with them, since I’m not a country fan.”

“I do have sheet music.” Tom said, reaching for the guitar case he’d set on the coffee table. He lifted the panel on the inside and pulled out several pages of both copyrighted prints and written out lead sheets. He handed them to me, and I sifted through them.

“Okay, let’s start with ‘Move It On Over’ since I’ve already heard you play it. There are a couple of things I noticed last night, but I want you to start it for me. Just play me the first verse, and stop after that. I also want you to try counting yourself off so I can see how you keep time without anyone else doing it for you.”

Tom got his hands into position for the first chord. He counted himself off and began to play and sing. I lightly tapped on my thigh with my finger to his beat so I could see if he was keeping time. When he finished, he stopped and looked at me with a little worry in his eyes. Damn. He already feared the worst, and I hadn’t even told him anything yet. Fucking Hank III.

“Good! That was really good, Tom.” I said with a smile, which made his eyes light up. “You sound great. I don’t know how you managed that twang, because I certainly can’t sing that way. My voice teacher pretty much programmed me not to.” Tom chuckled at that. “Technically, you’re doing really well. The chords are all correct, and the fingerings you were given are nice and simple. Though with your long fingers, you’d probably have no problem doing bar chords, but you probably won’t need to get into that unless Rodney suggests it.”

Tom nodded, shifting a little. “Alright. Tell me more.”

“Alright. This is where I start giving you some tips.” I said.

Tom’s smile faded and he looked down, already preparing for the worst. Oh, no. That was not going to happen. Not on my watch. I leaned forward and cupped his cheek as I gave him a small, sweet kiss on the lips.

“I swear, Tom… If I ever see Hank’s grandson in person, I’m going to slap him so hard that his cheek will bear my fingerprints for weeks.”

Tom smiled and huffed out a short laugh. “You really have it in for him, don’t you?”

“He hurt you.” I said simply, and pursed my lips.

Tom leaned forward and kissed my forehead. “You’re such a sweetheart. Did you know that?” He tapped on his guitar, giving me no time to answer. “Come on, darling. I’m ready for some tips.”

I smiled at him. “Okay. The first thing is about how you’re strumming. I didn’t see it right now, but I saw it last night as you were doing that up tempo sort of ‘jamming’ with the band. I wanted to make sure I brought it up. When you’re doing an up tempo song, a good way to do it is to strum down on the downbeats, and strum up on the off beats. Can I take your guitar for a minute?”

Tom pulled the strap from around his neck and handed me the guitar. I got it in position, and made the fingering for an E chord on the frets.

“Here’s how you were strumming last night.” I said, and began strumming down on both the downbeats and the off beats. “It doesn’t sound bad, but you’re making more work for your right hand than you need to. In your songs, which are probably all in four-four or three-four time, the quarter note gets the beat. Two eighth notes make up one quarter note. So for each beat, you’ll want to strum up on the second eighth note, the off beat. Does that make sense?”

“Yes, I think so.” Tom answered.

“Good. Now, you’ll want to pay attention to the feel of the beat for the song you’re playing. Some songs have a straight eighth feel, and some songs have a swung eighth feel. I’ll use ‘Move It On Over’ for an example. It has more of a swing feel to it, so you’ll want to treat the eighth notes like they consist of a dotted eighth note and a sixteenth note to make up the quarter note. So you’ll strum like this…” I played the chord again, strumming up on the off beats with a swing feel. “Remember to keep your hands limber. You want them to be relaxed so you can strum faster without tiring out your hand. Want to give it a try?”

“Sure.” Tom said, taking the guitar back from me. He sang the first verse, strumming like I showed him.

“Great! That’s perfect! Now try some of what you were strumming last night… that jamming part with no swing feel to it. Play whatever chords you were for that part. Keep your beats even.”

Tom strummed quickly, thumb moving down and up in a blur across the strings. “Oh my god… that’s so much easier! Nobody pointed that out to me, not even Rodney.”

“At this point, they’re probably more concerned with you getting the chords and fingerings down, as well as getting the tunes memorized.” I pointed out. “You’re doing great, but remember to keep those hands nice and limber. They look like they’re tensing up again.”

Tom stopped strumming and looked at me. “Maybe I should have you give me another hand massage, then” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed. “I’ll massage your hands before you go onstage today. How does that sound?”

“Music to my ears, love.” Tom said, grinning.

I playfully smacked him in the arm. “You big dork.”

“And proud of it, darling. What’s next?”

“I guess we can move on to your singing. However, I don’t have anything constructive to tell you about your voice. You’re doing a wonderful job of mastering the country sound. I can tell you have a good ear because you really aren’t hitting wrong notes. One thing I will make sure you’re aware of is that you need to be breathing from your diaphragm. Your shoulders shouldn’t be moving up and down if you’re breathing properly. Put your guitar down and stand up for me.”

Tom placed his guitar in the open case and stood up, causing his pelvis to be at my eye level.  Even through the thick material of his sweatpants, I could see the outline of his cock. Hot damn.

“Put your hand low on your abdomen, and try to breathe from there instead of your chest.” I instructed.

Tom put his hand on his stomach, but he placed it too high.

“That’s not quite low enough.” I said. I took his hand and moved it down to the lowest part of his abdomen. “You want to feel yourself inhale and exhale from right here. Breathing low will help get you more air so you can sing stronger and get through longer phrases without needing to gasp for a breath.”

I kept my hand there as he took a breath, and I could have sworn I saw the outline of his cock twitch. Oh, god, that did things to me. But there wasn’t time for such things at the moment. I didn’t blame him since my hand was near a rather intimate area. I looked up at his shoulders as he took another breath, and noticed that they barely moved.

“Good, that’s really good, Tom.” I said as I took my hand away. “Now, what songs were you planning on doing with Rodney today?”

“He’s going to have me sing ‘I’m So Lonesome I Could Cry’ for sure.” Tom answered.

“Alright.” I said, pulling the pages for that song out of the stack of sheet music. “Rodney’s discussed emoting with you, I take it?”

“Yes, but apparently not enough for me to not be accused of having no soul when I sing.” Tom replied, a bitter edge to his tone.

I sighed and stood up. “Tom, if you bring up one more bullshit line that Hank III tried to feed you, I will climb you like a tree and knock those negative thoughts out of your head.”

Tom burst out laughing. “You win, Megan. No more negative thoughts from him in my head. I promise.”

“Good. Now, emoting shouldn’t be too hard for you. You did really well last night, and I could tell you were having fun onstage. With this song being a ballad with sadder lyrics, you’ll want to convey those emotions for it. Think of the lyrics of this song as you do when you’re reading the lines of a script. Think about what Hank is saying with these words, and relay those emotions to your audience. You’re so good with expressions, so this will be really easy for you if you just keep that in mind.”

“So, think of the mood of the song, and express the lyrics?” Tom asked.

“Yes, exactly that.” I replied.

“With proper breath, of course.” Tom said, putting his hand back on his lower abdomen. When he inhaled, his stomach growled, and he chuckled sheepishly. “Beg pardon, darling. I think I’m beginning to feel a bit peckish.”

“I am too. It has been a few hours since breakfast.” I said.

“Would you like to go get some lunch, darling? My treat.” Tom offered.

“That sounds lovely! Let’s get dressed, and then we’ll pack up your guitar and whatever else you need to bring with you today. Then we’ll go have lunch and go to the festival.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Tom said.

I took my shoes and bag of clothes into the bathroom to get ready, and Tom went to the bedroom to change. We both came back into the living room at the same time. Tom was wearing a red and blue plaid shirt, gray trousers, and white trainers. He looked so great.

His eyes roamed all over my body, and I felt myself blush. “Megan… have I told you how stunning you are in that dress? Not that I didn’t think you were beautiful in the other dress you had on… or that I didn’t think you looked so hot walking around with my T-shirt on. But that dress… wow.”

“Thank you, Tom.” I said, walking up to him. “You look quite nice yourself.” I lifted my hand to his chest and trailed my finger along the open collar of his shirt. He audibly swallowed. “I like this.”

Tom cupped both of my cheeks in his hands and kissed me. He was almost panting when he pulled away. “Darling, if we don’t leave right this second, we’re not going to make it to lunch. Or the festival.”

I giggled. “Well… if we must, we must.” I said with a wink.

Tom grabbed his guitar and sheet music, packing everything back up into the case.

“Come along, music man.” I said, opening the door.

My remark earned me another tap on the ass from Tom as he escorted me out the door.


	8. ...For More Than Just Playing Guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom returns to the festival to perform with Rodney. Then Megan gets her own *ahem* "private performance" elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> So, like it says in the summary, Tom goes back to the festival to perform his songs like he promised. And then...
> 
> SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUUUUUUUT!
> 
> You're welcome.

_September 7 th – afternoon_

 

Tom and I got into my car and left the hotel. We had lunch at the local steakhouse. He requested that we be seated in the back, away from where anyone else was sitting, so we wouldn’t be bothered by fans. Thankfully, there weren’t too many other people there. Most of them were eating at the festival; they were either getting food from the stands or bringing it from home in coolers.

After we finished lunch, we drove to the festival grounds. Tim was standing in the parking area when we arrived. He walked up to us after we parked and got out of the car.

“Hey guys! Glad to see you both! Tom, I hear you’re going to sing for us today!” Tim said.

“I’m certainly going to try my best, Tim.” Tom told him.

“I’m sure you’ll sound great.” Tim said, patting Tom on the shoulder. “Megan, have you heard from Chris yet? He was supposed to be here about fifteen minutes ago.”

“I haven’t heard from Chris, but I saw Sarah for a short time this morning. She said that the two of them would be leaving for the festival shortly. You know Chris, though. He’s usually a bit late, but he’ll be here.” I said.

“Alright. No worries.” Tim said. “You two can follow me to the big tent. Nobody else is performing there right now. We’ve roped off that area so nobody without a wristband can get through yet. Oh, speaking of which…” Tim reached into his pocket, pulled out two orange wristbands, and handed them to us. “The only people who have these orange wristbands are performers and festival workers. We do have a couple of security guards there, so they will take care of anyone without a wristband that tries to get past the ropes.”

Tom and I helped each other put on the wristbands, and then we followed Tim to the covered stage. Rodney and his band were already on the stage getting everything set up. As soon as he saw the security guard let us past the ropes, Rodney stopped what he was doing, hopped off the stage, and came over to us.

“Oh, thank god. No, actually, thank you, Megan.” Rodney said, relieved. “Are you doing alright now, Tom?”

“I’m great.” Tom said. “And I’m very grateful you sent her over.”

“I wasn’t about to let you miss out on this, if I could help it. Now, get your ass up on stage and help with the setup.” Rodney said, patting Tom on the shoulder. Tom laughed and stepped onto the stage, setting his guitar case down while he asked the band what he could do to help.

Rodney turned back to me and hugged me. “I can’t thank you enough, Megan. He looks like he’s got that spark back in him, and more. What did you have to do to get him to come around?”

“I helped him realize that anything that comes out of the mouth of Hank III is utter shite. I also gave him a couple of constructive critiques to help him out with his performances.” I told him.

“You didn’t have to use your feminine charms to convince him?” Rodney mused.

I couldn’t stop myself from blushing. “Um… well, let’s just say there wasn’t a security guard to walk in on us there.”

Rodney burst out laughing. “Well, that explains why Tom looks so happy after all that! I swear, if beams of light could literally shine from that man, they would be right now. Good for you, I was hoping that would happen.”

Tim cleared his throat, making us remember that he was still standing there. “Well… I’m, uh, going to call Chris again.”

Rodney chuckled. “Sorry, Tim. I’ll get back to work now.” He hopped back onto the stage and continued helping set up.

“It’s alright.” Tim said as he pulled out his phone. “Hopefully Chris will pick up this time.”

“I’m here Tim!” we heard someone call out. We looked back up to see Chris and Sarah running up to the tent.

“They’re with us.” Tim told the security guard, who moved the ropes to let the couple through.

“Hi, everyone! Sorry we’re late.” Chris said.

“No worries, man. Let’s get behind the board right away. The band is almost ready to have the levels checked.” Tim said, taking Chris with him to the sound board.

I turned to Sarah and gave her a hug. “So what kept you two today?”

“Well… Chris was busy with um… breakfast.”

“Breakfast?” I questioned.

“Yeah. Uh… he had to… scramble my eggs.” Sarah continued.

I started snickering. “Well, by the glow about you, I’d say he did a damn good job with that!”

“Yes he did!” Sarah exclaimed proudly, though the blush on her cheeks gave her away.

“Well, I’m going to go see how Tom’s doing. I want to make sure he isn’t getting nervous again or anything.” I said.

“Alright. We’ll talk after the performance.” Sarah said as she turned around and walked over to the sound board.

Tom was sitting on the edge of the stage. He pulled his guitar out of his case and looked over at the band. “Excuse me, can one of you please give me an E to tune to?” he called out. The guy that was closest to the upright piano turned around and hit the key. “Thank you!” Tom called out again.

I couldn’t help but cringe. That piano sounded a bit wonky. The E key was a quarter tone off. I couldn’t let Tom use that as a reference point. “Tom, that piano isn’t quite in tune.”

Tom looked up at me. “Really? Well, you would know. I certainly can’t tell.”

“It’s probably because it’s been sitting outside in the heat for the past few days. I don’t know why they didn’t put an electronic keyboard on this stage. I’ll give you the pitches instead.”

Tom smiled. “Alright, darling. I’ll tune to you.”

I hummed the pitches for Tom, and he tuned his guitar to perfection. “Thank you, sweetheart” he said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

“Tom? Bring your guitar over so Chris can get it synced up in the board.” Rodney called out.

“I’ll be right there!” Tom called back. “Almost time” he told me.

“Are you doing okay? Any nerves?” I asked.

“No nerves. Although, I do believe someone promised me a hand massage.” Tom said with a wink.

“Go get your guitar set up. I’ll give you that massage when you’re done.” I told him.

Tom stood up and walked over to Rodney. When they finished getting his guitar set up in the board, Tom put it down, walked back over to me, and sat down where he had been. He held out his hands and flashed that damn megawatt smile at me.

I giggled as I took one of his hands and began to massage it. “You do realize that even if I wanted to, I can’t deny you anything if you flash that grin of yours at me.”

“I will definitely remember that from now on.” Tom said, smiling even wider, if that was possible.

When I finished the massage, Tom took my hands and kissed each of my fingertips. “You’re an angel. Thank you” he whispered.

“Anytime.” I said.

Tim approached us. “They’re ready to start, Tom. The guards are going to let the audience get to their seats, and then you’ll be on for the opening number.”

“Wish me luck, darling.” Tom said.

“You don’t need luck. You have the talent. Just remember the techniques we worked on, and you’ll be golden.”

Tom smiled. “I’ll still take a kiss for luck, just in case.” He gave me a quick but passionate kiss before standing up and walking over to his designated microphone.

I turned around to find Sarah sitting in the front row, patting the seat next to her. I sat down, eager for the band to get started.

When all the audience members who’d filed in were seated, Rodney took the center mic and gave a little speech about Tom, the movie, and how hard he was working on his music so he could perform the role the best he could.

They started by having Tom sing “I’m So Lonesome I Could Cry”, and he did such a great job. His facial expressions were spot on, showing that he was really thinking about the lyrics. He received a big round of applause and loud cheers from the audience.

Rodney took the center mic again to talk to the audience. “Didn’t he do a great job, folks?” he asked, and the audience cheered again. “It hasn’t been easy for him to make this transition, although he’s been harder on himself than he needs to be. In fact, he almost didn’t come here today.”

“It’s true.” Tom said into his mic. “But, I got some help from another incredibly talented musician whom I just met upon arriving here. She helped me ‘see the light’, one might say.”

Rodney pointed at me. “And she’s conveniently sitting in the front row. Megan, will you join us on stage, please?”

I was taken aback by the applause I received as I stood up. Tom held out his hand and pulled me up onto the stage.

“I know this is incredibly short notice, but will you join us for a tune? Do you know ‘Move It On Over’ well enough?” Rodney asked.

“I think so… I can play it by ear.” I said. “It’s only three chords like all the other country songs, right?” I joked.

Rodney laughed and shook his head. “You’re lucky I like you” he said, and handed me a guitar.

I stepped up to share Tom’s mic. Rodney counted us off, and I played as best I could, managing to get the chords right. I also harmonized with Tom’s vocals off the top of my head on the last couple of verses.

The crowd went nuts as the last chord rang through the tent. Rodney took the guitar back from me, and I gave a small bow. I was about to walk offstage when he stopped me.

“Hey, folks! How would you like it if Megan sang one of her jazz songs for us?” Rodney asked the crowd. They cheered me on, so I nodded.

“I’d love to! Which ones do you guys know?” I asked.

“More than you probably think we do. We’re primarily country, but we’ve got other genres in our repertoire. Pick any song you want, and we’ll follow you.” Rodney said.

As I walked over to discuss which song to do with the band, Tom got off the stage and took the chair next to Sarah. When I went back up to the microphone, I noticed that he was sitting by her. Tom was looking up at me, and Sarah was sitting there, wide-eyed, mouthing the words “I have a hot boyfriend” over and over to herself.

“Tell the audience what you’ve decided to sing for us, Megan.” Rodney said.

“I will be singing ‘Just Squeeze Me’ by Duke Ellington and Lee Gaines.” I said.

I counted the band off, and they gave me a four bar intro before I came in with the lyrics, looking at Tom through the entire song.

_Treat me sweet and gentle_

_When you say goodnight_

_Just squeeze me, but please don’t tease me_

_I get sentimental_

_When you hold me tight_

_Just squeeze me, but please don’t tease me_

_Missing you since you went away_

_Singing the blues away each day_

_Counting the nights and waiting for you_

_I’m in the mood to let you know_

_I never knew I loved you so_

_Please say you love me too_

_When I get this feeling_

_I’m in ecstasy_

_So squeeze me, but please don’t tease me_

Everyone cheered for me when I finished the song, but my eyes were only on Tom, who was blushing and tugging at his already open collar.

Rodney came up to the mic again. “Wasn’t she great, folks? But now it’s time for us old pros to take over. Give her one more hand!”

The audience applauded once more as I stepped off the stage. Sarah was the first one out of her seat.

“Nice job, as usual!” Sarah said, giving me a hug.

“Thank you. I always love doing that one.” I said.

Tom stood up, still tugging at his collar. Sweat had formed on his brow, and his skin looked a bit flushed.

“Tom, are you feeling okay?” Sarah asked.

“Of course. Never better.” Tom replied. “Megan, I think I lost something over in the dressing rooms yesterday. Would you come help me look for it?”

“Sure.” I told him.

“We’ll be back shortly.” Tom told Sarah before taking off in the direction of the main stage. I followed, having to pick up my pace to keep up with him.

We were stopped only once on the way over there. The father that had pointed out “Loki” to his son during Tom’s prior performance approached us, asking if his son could have a picture with Tom. Tom obliged, of course, doing a silly pose with the boy while his dad took the picture. He shook Tom’s hand and thanked him before walking away with his very happy son.

The same security guy was standing by the door to the room under the stage when we got there.

“Well, hello there, you two! Got another performance soon?” he asked.

“No, we don’t, actually.” Tom said. “Is anyone in there right now?”

“Nope, the place is empty. I’m guessing the next band will show up in about…” He looked at his performance schedule. “…forty-five minutes or so.”

Tom pondered that for a moment before pulling his wallet out of his pocket and shoving a couple of bills into the guard’s hand. “Will you do me a favor and keep anyone else from entering until I give you the okay?” he asked.

The guard smirked knowingly and chuckled. “Tom, you don’t have to pay me off for this. I’ll help you out for nothing.”

“Then consider it incentive to not say anything to anyone about this.” Tom said firmly. “I’ll not take that money back.”

The guard laughed. “Chill out, dude. I’ve got your back! Besides, I feel bad about interrupting you two yesterday.” He turned around and unlocked the door. “Go on in. I’ll make sure nobody gets in. I’ll swallow the damn key if I have to!”

Tom chuckled. “Well, I don’t expect you to go to that extreme! But thank you.”

Tom took my hand and pulled me into the room. I immediately walked further in by the couches. Tom followed and stopped in front of me, but he kept his eyes on the door.

The second we heard the sound of the lock click shut, I found myself being pushed up against the wall, my hands being pinned above my head. Tom’s eyes had a fiery look to them I’d not seen before.

“Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to control myself out there?” Tom said, voice in his lower register. “Watching you onstage in this tight dress, your hips swaying as you sang those suggestive lyrics with your eyes right on me…” He licked his lips as his eyes roamed over my body. “I had to clench my thighs to get the blood flowing elsewhere, lest I sport a massive erection in front of everyone there.”

I didn’t need to look down to see the proof of that; I could feel his cock pressing against me through his trousers. I felt like I just couldn’t tear my eyes away from his, though.

“If you thought those lyrics were suggestive, it’s a good thing I didn’t sing Cole Porter’s ‘Love For Sale'…” I said, tongue in cheek. Tom’s nostrils flared, and a moan just barely escaped him. My breathing began to pick up in anticipation.

“I can’t remember the last time I wanted someone so badly. I have to have you, and I cannot wait.” Tom said.

But he was waiting. His stare grew more intense, but there was the hint of a pleading look behind that fiery gaze. That man wanted me, and I sure as hell wanted him. There would be no more waiting.

“Have me, Tom. I can’t wait anymore, either. Have me now.” I moaned.

“Oh, I will, my darling. I won’t tease you, but I’m sure as hell going to squeeze every luscious part of your body.” Tom groaned.

His lips crashed into mine as his grip on my hands tightened. The kiss was almost painfully hard, but I loved it. I pressed my mouth even harder against his and nipped his bottom lip.

Tom gasped and let out a shuddery breath. His eyes opened to look at me for only a few seconds before his mouth practically attacked mine again, causing my head to hit the back of the wall.

“Darling, are you o—“

“Don’t you dare stop, Thomas!”

Tom let go of one of my hands and put his hand on the back of my head. He growled as he pressed his lips to mine for another ferocious kiss. His body pressed up against mine, one of his knees pushing my legs apart. After a moment, both of his hands dropped, and he put them on my breasts, squeezing just like he said he would. He gave a hard squeeze near the base of the cups of my bra, causing my breasts to spill out over the top of them. His fingers ran over the fabric of the neckline of my dress, pulling each side apart to reveal my barely contained breasts. He fondled them roughly, flicking his thumbs over my nipples. I cried out and ground my covered sex against his thigh, finding desperately needed friction.

Tom pulled his leg away and, before I got the chance to protest, replaced it with his hand. He slid that magnificent hand of his under the bottom of my dress, then under the fabric of my panties. He moaned when his fingers slid against my wet folds, clearly liking what he found.

“Dear god… you’re so wet. Is that just for me?” he asked before pushing two fingers inside me.

“Yes!” I cried out, the pleasure already so great.

“Do I make you wetter than you get when you do it yourself?” he asked, adding a third finger, rubbing insistently against my walls.

“Ahhh! Yes!” I shouted.

“I’m glad you taught me about keeping my hands limber.” Tom said, making me gasp as the knuckle of his last finger nudged against the area between my front and back entrance, and his thumb brushed over my clit. “It seems that trick is useful for more things than just playing guitar.”

I cried out his name as my nails dug into his back. His fingers moved faster and faster, and I writhed against him until with a high pitched shriek, I came over his hand, my arousal soaking his fingers.

Tom pulled his fingers out of me and sucked them clean, moaning as he did so. Then he kissed me, allowing me to taste myself on his lips.

A moment later, Tom broke the kiss and backed away slightly. He began undoing the buttons on his shirt, so I reached for his belt. “I didn’t expect that after you said you couldn’t wait to have me.” I said as I undid the buckle, slid it out through the loops on his trousers, and threw it somewhere.

“In every way that brings you pleasure, not just me. And if it means causing you less pain than the last time you had me inside you, the wait is worth it.” Tom said as he finished unbuttoning his shirt.

I smiled and put my hands at the top of his trousers again. He looked down, moaning quietly as he watched me undo the button and zipper.

I pulled down my panties, letting them drop to the floor. After kicking them away, I pulled Tom up against me, looking into his eyes again. Our gazes didn’t break, but I could feel Tom pulling his cock out of his underwear. Despite my orgasm only a moment ago, I was still dripping wet with need for him.

Tom put his hands on my hips and slid them around to my ass, squeezing hard. Then he slid one hand down my thigh, gripped it firmly, and pulled it up to his waist. He hiked my dress up with both of his hands, lined his cock up with my entrance, and entered me in one quick movement, filling me completely.

My head tipped back as I leaned against the wall behind me, moaning loudly at the sensation. For the second time now, his cock was pressed tightly against the circumference of my inner walls. I’d never get over the feeling of Tom hitting every single pleasure point within me all at once. I was breathing hard and groaning loud and long, yet Tom hadn’t even started moving.

“Such loud, glorious sounds coming from you, Megan. Let’s see how much louder and how much more glorious those sounds will be when I begin driving my cock deep inside you.” Tom rasped out low and deliciously. He put his hands on my thighs and lifted them up by his hips. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

Tom thrust up into me, his fingers tightening around my thighs as he held me there. I rolled my hips against him, meeting his rhythm. I felt the heels of my shoes start to dig into the backs of his legs, so I crossed my legs at the ankles, locking them together. Doing so caused my centre to be even tighter, and Tom’s forehead came to rest against mine as he groaned at the extra friction.

The rhythm of our bodies picked up as the thrusting and rolling of our hips became harder. Our moans and cries of each other’s names crescendoed into quite the cacophony, making me glad that the room was soundproof.

I was positive that the tempo we’d worked ourselves up to would have reached allegro range on a metronome. I’d never been fucked so hard and so fast; it felt incredible. The tension in our bodies had been tightening and tightening the whole time, and I could feel that my release was just about done building itself up.

Seeking purchase, I lifted one of my hands and carded my fingers through Tom’s hair. I grasped his curls, causing him to briefly close his eyes and buck his hips hard into me. He opened his eyes immediately after and kept them on my face, seeming to be intent on watching my release.

“That’s it, love. Keep your eyes on me. Moan for me. Cry out my name. Show me again how beautiful you look and sound when you come.” Tom coaxed, his voice thick with arousal.

It only took a few more powerful thrusts before a strong orgasm tore through me. My back arched and my head tipped back, colliding with the wall behind me again. I was too far gone to even tell what I had cried out… probably some distorted combination of his name and an animalistic moan.

“Oh, god, darling!” Tom panted out as his final thrusts began. “So sexy… I love it! Oh! God, I’m… Nnnnh~ G-Gonna… Oh!” Tom pulled almost all the way out and rammed himself back into me with such strength that I felt myself slide up the wall. “FUCK!” he shouted as he came, head falling forward, face burying into my neck. He groaned against my skin with each pulse of his cock. Those pulses were big ones, too; I could tell he’d really come hard. His grip on my thighs became so tight as he rode out his orgasm, that his fingers would probably leave marks. But I actually hoped they would.

When we both came down from our respective highs, Tom lowered my thighs to let me stand on my own, but he immediately wrapped his arms around my waist so I wouldn’t fall over if I was too weak to remain upright.

“You’re incredible, Megan. Incredible. That was beyond compare.” Tom said as he stroked my cheek.

“It really was. You’re amazing, Tom.” I told him before leaning forward for a kiss.

We both went to the bathrooms to clean up and adjust our clothes. I came back out before he did, so I decided to try to fulfill my curiosity from earlier.

I began looking around and noticed a small supply closet in the room. When I opened the door, I saw that it was full of several smaller items for music related needs. There were pitch pipes, electric tuners, capos, reeds, packs of replacement strings, throat spray, bottled water, and much more. Tim really had thought of everything! I scanned the items until I found what I was looking for.

I picked up the little Seiko quartz metronome I saw sitting on one of the upper shelves. I turned it on, slowly turning the dial as I imagined the feeling of how quickly Tom’s hips had just been bucking into mine. When I was confident I had the right pulse in my head, I turned the dial further, increasing the speed of the clicks, until the tempo numbers matched up. The small arrow on the dial was at 160… the last number in the allegro section. Just a hair faster and I’d have had to turn the dial into the presto section.

Suddenly, I felt arms around me and a head on my shoulder.

“Tom! I almost dropped the metronome!” I exclaimed.

Tom took the metronome from my hand and read the number as he listened to it. “Allegro… 160” he told himself before shutting the device off, placing it back in the closet, and closing the door. Then he turned to face me. “Darling… what were you just timing with that?” he asked.

“The smirk you’re failing to hide tells me you already know the answer.” I replied.

He took one step closer to me, gently took my chin in his hand, and looked deeply into my eyes. “I want to hear you say it. Tell me.” Tom commanded.

I let out a shuddery breath and licked my lips before responding. “I… I wanted to see just how fast you were fucking me.” I admitted.

Tom’s mouth remained closed, but his smile grew wide. “So that’s the goal to beat for next time” he said before heading towards the door.

I turned around and stared at him, mouth agape. He stopped and turned back towards me when he noticed I wasn’t following him.

“Come along, my little pitch pipe. I think we’d better get back to the festival before we’re missed.” Tom said, taking my hand and leading me to the door.

It was my turn to give him a love tap on the ass as I walked behind him, admiring his backside as I thought of all the things his comment about “beating his goal” might promise.


	9. Virtue In Work And Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the festival, Megan and her friends try to convince Tom that it's okay to take a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> I could have drawn this chapter out, but I found a decent stopping point, so the next part will be in a chapter of its own. I decided I wanted to post an update sooner than later because it's been over a week since I posted chapter 8. I think the not so family-friendly content I have planned for chapter 10 will be even better as its own write. ;)
> 
> The title for this chapter was inspired by this Alan Cohen quote: "There is virtue in work and there is virtue in rest. Use both and overlook neither."
> 
> Also, please feel free to leave comments! I do so enjoy them!
> 
> Happy reading!

Tom and I left the dressing room and went back to the tent, heading straight for the sound board. Rodney and his band were still playing their set. Chris was actively listening and adjusting levels as needed while talking to Tim. Sarah got up from her chair and came to talk to us.

“Well, hello there!” Sarah said, grinning. “So, what kept you two?”

Tim turned around and smiled when he saw us. “Hey guys! Tom, did you find what you were looking for in the dressing room?” he asked innocently.

Tom smiled sheepishly. “Um, yes, I found exactly what I was looking for” he said, trying not to laugh. “It was quite a relief.”

I had to bite down on my tongue to keep from laughing. Sarah covered her mouth with her hand.

“Well, that’s good to hear!” Tim said. Oh, poor, naïve Tim. He was great at putting together groups, concerts, festivals, and anything else related to music. But stuff like that just went right over his head. Even Chris was grinning and shaking his head, and he’d hardly been paying attention to much else other than his board.

“The security guy must have been real helpful.” Chris joked, causing Sarah to reach over and smack him on his ass. “Ow! Hey, I need to sit on that later.”

“You won’t be sitting down if I have my way of things.” Sarah blurted out. Her eyes widened as soon as she realized what she said. Chris turned around, and the look on his face was priceless. I began laughing so hard that Tom grabbed my head and pulled me to him, forcing my face into his chest to muffle the sound. But he was having a hard time not laughing as well, and he had to cover his mouth with his hand.

Chris started laughing too, and wrapped his arm around Sarah. “You’ve been rather feisty ever since Tom got here. I guess we’ll have to keep inviting him back for festivals… it’s clearly benefiting me!” Sarah finally stopped being embarrassed and began to laugh.

Of course, poor Tim was just standing there confused because everything had gone over his head. “Okay, I clearly missed something” he said.

Chris patted Tim on the back. “I’ll explain later, Tim.”

“No you won’t!” Sarah and I shouted in unison, making Chris and Tom chuckle.

Tim cleared his throat. “Um… okay. Anyway, I was just about to point out that Chris only has one more set to run sound for. The Irish rock band that requested him is starting in half an hour. Rodney’s band is almost done here, so Chris will head over there in a bit to do their sound check. The festival will be coming to a close soon after they’re done. I’ll have to stay for a bit to help wrap up some things, but the stage crew is doing most of the teardown. When I’m done, would you all like to go out for dinner?”

“I think we’d all like that, man.” Chris answered. “We can celebrate the festival’s success.” He looked at Tom. “Oh, did you have plans with Rodney?”

“No, I think he and the rest of the band are planning on stopping at a bar and heading straight back to the hotel afterward. We didn’t make any plans, so I’m available, and I’d love to join.” Tom answered.

“Great!” Tim said happily. “Chris, I’ll send a text to you when I’m ready to go, and we can discuss plans then. I’ll see you all later!” He then ran off to go take care of the next thing on his agenda.

Chris waved to Tim, then turned back to the rest of us. “The Irish band is playing in the tent on the west side of the grounds. Why don’t you three go sit down and take a load off? Especially you, Tom. I’ll see you all there in a little while.”

As we walked over to the west tent, I looked up at Tom. Exhaustion was written all over his handsome face. The nap we took earlier probably helped, but he needed much more of a break than that. He looked like he was happy and having a good time, though. I just hoped he wasn’t pushing himself too hard.

 

_September 7 th – 5:30 p.m._

 

After a twenty minute drive to the other side of town, we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant right at 5:30. Tim had suggested we go to the new fine dining place, which I had been eager to try. We felt like we were starving by the time we arrived, scurrying up to the doors the second we got out of Chris’ car.

We’d certainly worked up an appetite during the Irish band’s set. They had a sound that was similar to the Dropkick Murphys, so it was a lot of up tempo tunes that were fun to listen and dance to. As tired as he’d seemed, Tom was the first one out of his chair. His enthusiasm for dancing got the rest of the crowd to do the same. Even I danced, though it took more than a little encouragement from Tom. He’d really been getting his groove on, despite the lack of space between the rows of seats; although he did almost kick over a chair or two.

The restaurant was lovely inside, with very elegant décor. It looked like there were a lot of people there, so we were rather surprised when we were able to get a table without a reservation. We enjoyed cocktails with our entrees, and really good champagne with our desserts. The after dinner entertainment was watching Tom and Tim in a battle of chivalry, both of them “arguing” over who was going to pay for dinner.

After dinner, we piled back into Chris’ car. I was in the middle of the back seat between Tom and Tim. We were in the middle of discussing what to do next when I felt Tom’s head resting against my shoulder. I looked down at him and noticed he’d nodded off.

“I don’t think he’s going to have enough energy to do anything more.” I said, softly stroking Tom’s head.

Sarah turned around to see Tom dozing off against me. “Aww. Poor guy.”

Tim looked over and smiled. “Rodney told me he has a day off tomorrow since they’re not leaving for their next destination until Tuesday morning. Good thing, too… he looks like he really needs some rest.”

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived back at the festival grounds. Chris pulled in two spaces away from my car so we had plenty of room to get out.

“Tom, sweetie?” I said, gently rubbing his shoulder until he started to come to. “We’re back by my car now.”

Tom realized he’d fallen asleep and rubbed his hand through his hair. “I’m so sorry, everyone. I didn’t mean to nod off on you. What’s happening next?”

“Megan is taking you back to your hotel room, that’s what happening next.” Sarah said with a sympathetic smile. “You need some rest.”

“Oh, I’m alright.” Tom insisted as we all got out of the car. “I had a little catnap on the ride back.”

Chris walked over to Tom and looked at him, having to look down just slightly due to the height difference.

“Well I’ll be damned.” I chimed in before Chris had a chance to say anything. “For once, Tom isn’t the tallest person in the room.”

Everyone laughed as Tom lifted his hand to try to guess the height difference between them. “How tall are you, Chris?”

“Well, I’m 6’4 when I get up in the morning, but I’ve been on my feet all day, so right now I’d say I’m 6’3 and a half.” Chris mused.

“I should have the studio offer you a part as a Frost Giant if they need some more at any point.” Tom said, grinning.

Chris laughed. “You know, I’d take you up on that, so don’t toy with me! Anyway, I was about to say that I realize that you’re used to a schedule, and everything has to be go-go-go, and you’re probably not given the chance to not work a day, or skip out on priorities and plans. But I just wanted you to know that you’re among friends here. If you need to take some time to just chill, and we can all tell that you do, please don’t be afraid to say so. You don’t have to feel bad about it.”

Tom nodded and gave Chris a small smile. “You’ve hit the nail right on the head. I love my work, I really do. But that’s how it is. I don’t often get time to just relax. And when I do, there’s so much I want to get done. I want to visit family, visit friends, catch up on things… so by the time I’ve done all that and can just take some time for myself, my free time’s up and I have to get back to it. So thank you, Chris. Thank you all, actually, for understanding.”

Chris pulled Tom in for a hug, giving him a “manly” pat on the back. “It’s all good, man. Go get some sleep.”

“Good night Tom and Megan.” Tim said. “If you’re up for hanging out tomorrow afternoon or evening, we’ll do something then.”

Sarah came and gave me a hug to say good night. When she turned to Tom to shake his hand, Tom just laughed, said “oh, come here, darling”, and gave Sarah a big hug. Sarah’s eyes went wide, and she looked at me, once again mouthing the words “I have a hot boyfriend” repeatedly until Tom let go of her.

“Come along, music man. Let’s get you back to your hotel room.” I said, taking his arm and walking him over to the passenger side of my car. “And don’t you dare smack my ass for that.” I teased.

“I think you like it when I smack your perfect little ass.” Tom said with a huge, mischievous grin as he got into the car.

“Um…” I said, biting my lip. “I think we’ll discuss that later.”

Tom’s adorable “Ehehehe!” laugh rang out as I walked to the driver’s side of the car and got in to drive him back to the resort.


	10. Taking Care Of Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan makes sure that our dear, tired Tom is VERY well-tended to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> *clears throat* Smut, glorious smuuuuut! *clears throat again* That is all.
> 
> Happy reading!

_September 7 th – 7:45 p.m._

 

Tom had a hard time trying to stay awake on the ride back. He nodded off a couple of times, but his head would snap back up as soon as he would start to slump over, startling him awake again. I made a quick stop back at my apartment so I could run in and grab a clean outfit and underwear. Tom managed to doze off during that time, finally just leaning back against the headrest so his head wouldn’t start to fall forward again. I felt bad for having to wake him up when I pulled into a parking space at the resort.

I kept my arm around him after we got out of the car, just in case he was too drowsy to walk straight. When we entered the main lobby, I scanned the area for staff and other guests that might see us and spread rumors. There weren’t many people there at the moment, luckily. The few guests that were there were engrossed in their own conversations, and the woman at the desk was typing something into the computer while she held the phone against her ear. Tom seemed unconcerned about it, but I figured he was just too out of it to really pay attention.

When we got back to the room, Tom rubbed his eyes and sighed. “As tired as I am, I really want to take a shower before I go to bed. I worked up quite a sweat when I was dancing out in the heat during that Irish band’s performance.”

“Go ahead. I’ll get your pajamas for you.” I said. “I’ll shower after you’re done and in bed.”

Tom looked at me and smiled. “Or… we could share a shower and save time” he suggested. “Then I get to spend that much more time with you.”

I liked that idea much better, of course. Showering with Tom sounded wonderful, and the thought put my mind at ease because I could be there to make sure he didn’t slip or something because he got too sleepy. “Yes, let’s do that.” I said.

Tom went into the bathroom to take off his clothes and turn the shower on. I went to the bedroom to take off my outfit and grab his and my pajamas. When I got back to the bathroom, Tom was already behind the frosted glass door. I set our nightclothes on the counter and stepped up to the shower.

“Permission to enter?” I asked as I gently tapped the glass with my nails.

Tom chuckled. “Permission granted, milady” he said as he slid the door open.

I stepped inside and slid the door closed. I couldn’t stop my mouth from dropping open when I saw him – _all_ of him. Lithe frame, smooth skin, lean but defined muscle, and those _lines_ that basically pointed the way to his large manhood… I was awestruck by him. He was the most gorgeous man I’d ever seen. He’d already washed himself and was reaching for the shampoo bottle, but he stopped when I came in.

When I finally met his eyes, I saw that he was giving me the same appreciative look. He smiled and took my hands. “I just realized something, Megan. Aside from the lovely glimpse I got this morning when I gave you my shirt, this is actually the first time we’ve both seen each other naked.”

I giggled. “I guess it is, even though we’ve had sex twice.”

“This may seem like a strange thing to point out, but this is also the first time you’ve tried to look at my cock.” Tom continued.

I blushed, blinking profusely in my embarrassment.

“Don’t be embarrassed, darling.” Tom said before I could apologize. “I’m pointing it out because it’s taken you this long. See, the last few women I’ve been with basically went right for it. It was like that was the only thing they cared about. You’ve proven that my cock is not the sole reason why you want to have sex with me. That really makes me feel good.” He pulled me in for a quick hug and kiss. “Let’s take our shower.”

We took turns shampooing and conditioning our hair, switching places to stand directly under the warm stream of water to rinse off. I then took the body wash and packaged sponge provided by the resort. I had my back to Tom as I scrubbed myself as quickly as I could. I was about to turn around when I felt Tom’s body against mine, his half hard erection pressing against my rear.

“I’m sorry.” Tom murmured into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me. “I just can’t help myself around you.” He held me tighter, but let go of me when something in his body made a popping sound. “Ah… my shoulder. I’ve had some tension there lately.”

I turned around and stepped to the side of him, looking at the shower head. “Oh, there’s a massage setting on this. Let’s turn that on.” I said and moved the dial to change the water pressure.

Tom stood under the stream and sighed with relief after a moment. “Thank you, love. That’s helping already. You can finish your shower, now. I won’t interrupt you this time.”

“I didn’t exactly mind, Tom.” I said with a wink as I quickly held my sponge under the water. Feeling like giving Tom a little show, I held the sponge above my chest and squeezed it. His eyes widened and his lips parted as the soapy water ran down my chest, trailing down over my breasts and stomach. I turned around and squeezed the sponge against the back of my neck. I heard him mutter an “oh, god” as the water flowed down over my back and arse. I turned to face him again and, once more, squeezed the sponge over my chest. Tom moaned as he watched the last of the water cascade over my breasts.

He stepped forward, took the sponge from me, and placed it on the rack on the wall. I looked down at his cock, seeing that it was now fully hard. He put his hands on my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

“I want to… I want to so badly, but I’m so tired. I don’t think I have the energy. I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” Tom said.

I smiled. “I didn’t put on that little show for my own benefit, Tom. This is all about you.”

“But I want you to also—“ Tom started, but I put a finger on his lips.

“Shhh.” I hushed him, then took my finger off his mouth and kissed him. "You’ve been working so hard, Tom, and you’re doing such an amazing job with everything. You deserve a break. You deserve time to indulge and pamper yourself. Let me give you that, Tom. Let me take care of you.”

I put my hands on his shoulders as I stood on my toes and placed my lips on that special spot on his neck. My hands massaged him as my lips and tongue lavished attention on the creamy skin. Tom held me close, quietly moaning.

A moment later, I trailed my lips down to his chest and ran my tongue over one of his nipples, hoping he’d like that. The moan he let out told me he did. I continued my ministrations for a bit before moving over to his other nipple to give it the same treatment.

Planting my lips firmly in the middle of his chest, I began to kneel, sliding my lips down his wet body, pulling them off his stomach when I was sitting up on my knees. Tom’s breathing picked up at the sight of me on the shower floor in front of him, his rock hard erection bobbing right in front of my face. I put my hands on his hips, and I could tell his body was already tensing up.

“Relax, sweetie. Let me take care of you.” I coaxed again, caressing those finely cut lines of his with my thumbs. I stuck my tongue out and, while looking right into his eyes, daintily licked the head of his cock, swirling my tongue around it like it was an ice cream cone.

“Fuck… oh, fuck…” Tom groaned. He placed his hands on my shoulders, not trusting his balance.

I took his balls into my left hand, cupping and fondling them as I let my tongue glide up and down his shaft.

Tom hummed in pleasure. “Good” he muttered. “So good. Oh, god, you’re so good to me.”

After a couple of minutes, I pulled my head away and made eye contact with him again, deciding I didn’t want to break that connection, even if he felt the need to close his for a moment. When I had his gaze, I slowly licked my lips, making sure they were nice and moist. Tom swallowed audibly. I closed my mouth and placed my lips against the tip of his cock, and then I pushed forward, forcing him into the tight opening my mouth was making.

Tom cried out, shuddering visibly as I lightly sucked the tip of his erection. “A—Again” he moaned.

I pulled off of him and licked my lips teasingly slow as I watched his gaze linger at my mouth. I repeated the motion, pressing the tip of his cock through my tightened lips once again, sucking on him just like I had the first time.

“Jesus fuck!” Tom moaned. “It feels like I’m entering your tight womanhood for the first time.” His hands left my shoulders and grasped at the air in front of me. I took them in mine and he squeezed tightly, using me to help himself keep his balance as he panted.

I bobbed my head down onto his cock, only able to get down about halfway before I started to gag. Knowing where my limit was, I put Tom’s left hand on my right shoulder so he could keep his balance. Then I put my right hand around the base of his cock, stroking the section I couldn’t fit into my mouth in time with the movement of my lips. Tom’s breathing picked up even more as he watched his cock slip in and out of my mouth. My movements were quick since I wanted him to come sooner than later so he wouldn’t have to keep fighting his exhaustion.

“Darling, can you do that… that thing again?” Tom asked suddenly.

I pulled off of him and gave him a smoldering look. “Did you like that, Tom?”

“Yes, love, very much.” Tom answered.

“Do you like pressing your cock between my tight lips and sheathing it in my hot, wet mouth?” I asked teasingly.

“Yes!” he cried. “Oh, please… please…”

After licking my lips again, I repeated what I had done before; I pressed his cock into my tight lips.

“M—Megan! Oh… oh, god! Again!” Tom cried. I did it again, and Tom cried out louder as he threw his head back. “Again! More!”

I put Tom’s right hand on my left shoulder and moved my left hand back to his balls. As soon as they were cupped in my hand, I repeated the movement with my mouth over and over, my right hand continuing to stroke his shaft in time with it.

Tom’s panting grew louder and louder, and his moans echoed off the shower walls. His hips tensed with the effort of trying not to thrust into me. Realizing that he wanted it harder, I moved as hard as I could and tightened my grip on his balls, tugging on them a little. That seemed to do the trick; Tom’s erection began to swell in my mouth, and I could feel his balls tightening.

“Oh, oh, oh… I—I’m about to… going to… I’m coming! Megan…!” Tom shouted, panting heavily.

I moaned loudly around his cock, sending vibrations through him.

Tom screamed and bent forward, curving his body over my head, his balance relying fully on the grip he had on my shoulders. The second I felt the first pulse of his climax, I pulled my mouth off of him and aimed his cock at my chest. Tom cried out loudly again as he watched the first wave of his seed coat my breasts in ribbons of white. The combination of feeling himself begin to come in my mouth and the sight of his seed streaming out of his cock onto my breasts caused another wave to wrack through his loins. He spilled out even more of himself onto my chest with a second pulse, then more with a third.

My own need was practically screaming at me at that point. Watching Tom have an orgasm was the most erotic thing I had ever seen. In fact, I was quite close to coming and I hadn’t even been touched. But this was not about me.

Tom’s legs started shaking, so I grabbed his hips and pushed him backwards a little so he was leaning up against the shower wall. I held onto him and helped him lower himself slowly to the shower floor. The water streamed down over us, and Tom stared at my breasts as his come was washed away.

He pulled me into his lap, burying his face in the juncture between my neck and shoulder, kissing me there repeatedly. I hugged him, bringing one hand up to his head to stroke his wet curls.

“Megan… I…” Tom started, but couldn’t seem to think of what to say next.

“I know, Tom. Me too.” I responded, taking a guess that we were on the same page.

When his breathing calmed down, I stood and turned off the shower. I opened the door and reached for the big, fluffy towels on the nearby rack. I handed Tom’s to him first, then wrapped my own around myself. I helped Tom stand and dry himself off, waiting to dry myself off until he had stepped out of the shower stall.

After putting our pajamas on, I wrapped my arm around Tom’s waist and walked with him to the bedroom. It was too early for me to want to sleep, so I wasn’t tired, but I still climbed into bed with Tom. I wanted to spend the time we had left together being right by his side.

We lay on our sides and faced each other. Tom held me tightly, placing soft kisses on my lips and cheeks.

“You’re so wonderful, Tom.” I said. “I’m so lucky to get to have this time with you.”

“I think I’m the lucky one.” Tom said, smiling. “Some form of destiny placed you in my arms, and I am going to cherish every single second I have with you.” His eyes closed before he could see the tear fall from my eye. “Good night, my little pitch pipe” he whispered, drifting off to sleep.

One more tear fell from my eye as I snuggled closer to him. “Good night, music man.”


	11. No Alarms (And No Surprises, Please)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom confesses his frustrations to Megan, and Megan has a chat with Luke, Tom's publicist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> So this chapter is what I decided to do instead of going to bed like a responsible adult. :P
> 
> I know I'm not the only one who gets sad when I see pictures of Tom, and he looks so exhausted and worn out. He needs more rest! So what happens in this chapter? "Doctor" Megan comes to the rescue again. :3
> 
> Oh, and the chapter title? Yes, that was taken from Radiohead.
> 
> Happy reading!

_September 8 th – 12:20 a.m._

 

I awoke to Tom stirring and rolling over in my arms. I looked over at the alarm clock and saw the time, surprised that I had fallen asleep at all, and for that long. Since I hadn’t been tired when we got into bed, I’d texted Sarah for a bit, letting her know that Tom was in bed and was being well taken care of. I’d finally dozed off after about half an hour of messaging her back and forth.

Tom suddenly moved away from me and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“Tom? What’s up, sweetie? Are you okay?” I asked, rubbing his back.

It took Tom a moment to answer, making me worry a little. “I’m just hungry, darling.”

I sat up, continuing to rub his back. “Why don’t you stay in bed while I get you something?”

Tom shook his head, concerning me even more. “I really shouldn’t have any snacks. I have to keep my weight down for this role.”

I couldn’t stop myself from scoffing at that. “I understand having to look a certain way for a role, but I really don’t like when it’s done at the risk of an actor’s health. I know you’re dedicated to your work; in fact, it’s one of the things I love most about you. But I won’t have you getting ill from starvation under my watch.”

“I won’t starve, darling.” Tom said, but his body betrayed him when his stomach growled.

“Okay, that proves that you clearly need to eat. There are plenty of foods you can have that are filling and healthy that won’t cause you to gain extra weight. I’m going to find you something, and you’re going to stay right here in this bed until I do.” I insisted. “I mean it. I’ll tie you to it if I have to.”

“Hmm… kinky.” Tom said, grinning.

I lightly smacked him on the arm. “I’ll be right back.” I said, kissing his cheek before getting out of bed.

I walked out to the kitchen and checked the refrigerator, seeing there was nothing in it. There were no leftovers from breakfast, either. I thought about calling the front desk to see if they’d make an exception for some late night room service, but I remembered Tom telling me the staff knew he was staying there alone. Deciding I would go downstairs myself, I put on my sandals and grabbed the room key before making my way to the lobby.

When I arrived at the front desk, I made up a story about my blood sugar being low and asked if I could pay for a snack because I was feeling lightheaded. The concierge was really nice and let me sneak back into the kitchen with him to choose what I wanted for no extra charge. He must have wanted to prove the resort’s good service by taking care of an “ailing” guest. Thankfully, he never asked me what room I was in.

Tom’s eyes widened when I got back to the bedroom and see saw the tray of food I’d brought in. “Wow, you really take snacking seriously, darling” he said, chuckling. “That’s a lot of options.”

I did bring quite an assortment with me. I had taken almonds, Greek yogurt, apples, string cheese, and edamame. Surprisingly, the concierge hadn’t questioned me about how much I food I took. But the management would probably rather have a guest raid their kitchen than have a guest pass out in their lobby.

“Most of these foods are high in protein, so they’ll help keep you feel fuller longer.” I told Tom. “Try to keep some of these on hand until you’re done filming.”

“Thank you, Megan. I really appreciate this, and everything else you’ve done for me this weekend.” Tom said, smiling.

I kissed him quickly. “You’re welcome. Now eat up, mister.”

We had our snack, with me making sure Tom ate more than I did. He looked much better after getting some food. I took care of the tray before climbing back into bed with him.

“Feeling better?” I asked him, stroking his slightly gaunt cheek. I hadn’t noticed just how thin he was getting until now.

“Mm-hmm.” Tom said wearily, not meeting my eyes. I wasn’t convinced.

I gave him a more serious look. “Tom, what’s going on?”

“Darling, I don’t want to…” He stopped and sighed. “I’m so tired. I’m just so tired.”

“Okay. It’s alright, Tom.” I said, pulling him down to rest on the pillows with me. “It’s alright. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I haven’t had anyone look out for me this much in a long time. It’s really nice.” Tom said, pulling me into his arms again.

“Get some sleep.” I said. I gave him another goodnight kiss before nestling up against his chest.

 

_September 8 th – 5:00 a.m._

 

I was startled awake by the alarm going off on Tom’s phone. I blinked repeatedly and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 5:00 in the morning. Seriously? *Groan*

Tom mumbled several curse words as he awoke and turned off his alarm. Shaking his head, he buried his face in his pillow. “No… I can’t…” he mumbled, the sound muffled by the pillow.

“Tom?” I asked, patting his shoulder. “What’s going on? Why did you set your alarm?”

“I can’t today…” he groaned into the pillow.

“Tom, look at me.” I said, rolling him onto his side so he faced me. His eyes were puffy and slightly wet, and he kept trying to hide his face. “Talk to me. Please talk to me.”

“I have to get up.” Tom groaned, rubbing his eyes.

“No you don’t, sweetie. It’s Monday. You have today off, remember?”

Tom blinked a few times before sighing in relief. “Damn… I forgot I had it set to go off every morning.”

“Okay, but Tom, will you please tell me what’s bothering you? I’m here to listen. You don’t have to pretend in front of me.”

He sighed again and nodded. “I need a break, Megan. I am in dire need of some time off. I love my work, but I get no time to rest anymore.”

I nodded. “Have you told your publicist how you’re feeling?”

“It’s Luke’s job to book me in as many things as possible. But it’s also my own fault. There are just so many great project ideas that get sent my way, and I have a hard time turning things down. No, I haven’t told him recently. Even if I did, I can’t get a break until after filming for I Saw The Light has wrapped up.”

I snuggled closer to him and ran my fingers through his adorable bedhead. “No matter how much you love what you do, it can be exhausting if you don’t get to step away from it for a little while every so often. You work so much, and all of your fans can tell how much of yourself you put into everything you take on. But they’ll understand if your next project has to wait a little while because you need to take care of yourself.”

Tom finally smiled. “I’m sure you’re right” he said.

“Don’t be afraid to stick up for yourself, either. To your fans, to your publicist, whomever. You need to do what’s best for you.” I told him. “So… what do you think is the best thing for you right this moment?”

“You” he answered.

My heart went all aflutter. “Nice try, Romeo. I mean physically.”

“You” he repeated, smirking. I grabbed one of the spare pillows and whacked him with it, sending him into a fit of “Ehehehe’s”.

“You’re very cute, Thomas. Try again.”

“Some more sleep” he answered, yawning.

“That’s what I was thinking, too.”

“But not before I kiss you for being such an amazing woman.” Tom said, pulling me even closer and kissing me deeply. When he pulled away, he grabbed his phone and started to set an alarm.

“Oh, no you don’t. No alarms allowed today.” I said, taking his phone from him. I silenced the ringer and put it on the nightstand on my side of the bed. I also turned around the hotel’s alarm clock so it was facing the other way. “You are going to sleep for as long as you like today. No alarms, no calls, no looking at the clock and making yourself get up when you see what time it is.”

Tom chuckled. “Can I at least cuddle with you while I sleep?”

“Oh, I suppose that would be alright.” I teased. I pulled Tom into my arms, resting his head against my shoulder. Tom wrapped his arms around me, rolled me over to face him, and nestled his face into my cleavage.

“Oh, yeah… I could get used to this.” Tom said. I could feel that grin of his spread across his face as he pressed himself closer. Cheeky.

“You big dork” I said, smiling.

“Proud of it, darling” he said, kissing my breast before drifting off once more.

 

_September 8 th – 10:30 a.m._

 

I awoke about five hours later, feeling refreshed. Tom was sound asleep, and his face hadn’t left my breasts.

Well… hopefully they were comfier than the hotel pillows.

I shuffled over until I was out of Tom’s arms and slid my pillow under his head so he wouldn’t wake up from the lack of, well… cushion. After I stood up, I unplugged the hotel alarm clock so Tom wouldn’t be tempted to look at it if he woke up. I also took his phone with me on my way out of the bedroom. Tom’s phone was still on silent, so I turned the ringer switch back on and put it on the coffee table. The screen showed that he had a couple of missed calls, but I didn’t want to wake him up to tell him.

I shut the bedroom door and called to order room service for breakfast, figuring that if Tom wasn’t awake when they brought it, we could reheat the leftovers.

As soon as I hung up, Tom’s phone started to ring. I walked quickly to the coffee table and looked at the screen. “Luke Windsor” was displayed. I knew that was his publicist, which meant the call was probably important, so I answered.

“Tom Hiddleston’s phone.” I said.

“Um… what’s going on? Who is this?” Luke said.

“My name is Megan. Tom met me here at the Wheatland Music Festival. My jazz band performed before Rodney and Tom did their set on Saturday night.”

“Oh, Megan! I’m Luke Windsor, Tom’s publicist. Sorry if I sound a little groggy… different time zone and all. I’ve been trying to reach Tom for a few hours. I talked to him on your Sunday morning… about the whole Hank III thing; you know the story, I’m sure. Anyway, he told me he’d met you upon his arrival, and that you really helped him out when he got nervous before going onstage. I meant to tell Tom to thank you for that, but I think it slipped my mind. So thank you.”

“The poor guy was pacing back and forth and shaking. I wanted to help him out.” I said.

Luke chuckled. “Well, again, thank you for calming him down. So, may I ask why you’re answering his phone?”

“Tom’s had a really exhausting last few… well, years, if I’m guessing correctly. Seriously though, he’s been so worn out the last couple of days. He hasn’t had much sleep, he’s been going non-stop, and he was so tired that he was falling asleep in the car on the way home from dinner last night. His alarm went off at 5:00 in the morning because he forgot that he’d set it to go off every day, so I took it from him and silenced it before we went back to sleep so he could get some much needed rest. I took it out of the bedroom with me when I got up so he wouldn’t be woken up by calls.”

There was a moment of silence on Luke’s end. “Megan, are you and Tom… are you a couple? What’s going on?”

I paused, uncertain of how to answer. “Tom hasn’t told you anything?”

“No, he hasn’t. I haven’t talked to him since Sunday morning, your time. But this is something I kind of need to know. There’s a whole bunch of PR stuff involved with this, and it varies depending on whether you want to go public or not. I’d recommend not doing that, because it might look strange if people see that he’s already involved with a woman that he just met.”

I sat down on the couch, trying to calm down the suddenly fast pace of my breathing. “I… I don’t, um…” I muttered.

“Also, if you two were seen together at the festival, that will need to be taken into account. Especially if you had any kind of physical contact anywhere that someone might have seen you. It’s part of my job, so I have to know what’s going on. This information simply cannot be kept from me. So, what are you and Tom to each other?”

My lip started trembling and I began to tear up. “I don’t know what we are, Luke.” I sobbed quietly into the phone.

I heard Luke sigh. “Oh, Megan, I’m sorry. Please forgive me if I came off as insensitive. I’m just asking so I can protect everyone involved here.”

“It’s alright.” I said, sniffling. “All I know is that we’ve had an amazing weekend together. Things have certainly escalated quickly, but I’ve loved every moment of it.”

“You’ve had sex, I assume? Although that’s probably a dumb question after hearing you say you were sleeping in the bed together.” Luke said.

“Yes.”

“Alright. I won’t press the matter further. You should talk with Tom about it, though. He can fill me in later after your relationship, no matter what kind, has been confirmed.”

“I will. Thank you for understanding, Luke.”

“One more thing before I go, though. I was actually hoping to reach Tom to tell him something. Rodney and I looked over the schedule, and there have been a few more performance stops added to their tour. I thought it would be a nice surprise for Tom. He can get more practice at it that way.”

I frowned. “Honestly, I don’t think he can handle that kind of surprise right now.”

“What do you mean, Megan?”

“Luke, I don’t know if he’s admitted anything to you, but Tom is burnt out. He really needs a break. And by that, I mean a substantial amount of time off, not just one day.”

“He hasn’t expressed that to me.” Luke said.

“I think he’s afraid to. He wants these opportunities, and he wants to please everyone, but he’s burning himself at both ends. I know I don’t know him that well, but I did manage to get him to admit that to me.” I explained.

“Wow. Tom must really trust you if he confided in you like that. In that case, I didn’t hear it from you. I’ll wait a few days and see if he tells me himself. If he doesn’t, I’ll casually work it into the conversation somehow. Unfortunately, he really won’t have time for a break until after I Saw The Light is filmed. But I’ll talk to Rodney and see what we can do to ease up on his schedule.”

“Alright, Luke. Thank you for listening.”

“I’m the one who needs to thank you for taking such good care of Tom, it seems.” He yawned suddenly. “Pardon me. I think I really need to get some sleep. Please let Tom know I called.”

“I will. Have a good rest of your night, Luke.”

“Have a good rest of your day, Megan.”

I ended the call and put Tom’s phone back on the coffee table. Emotions flooded through me, and the tears started again. I was really having trouble keeping my emotions in check the past few days.

The bedroom door opened and Tom walked out, looking much better. He smiled as he walked towards me. I didn’t want him to see my tears, so I pretended I was trying to finger comb my hair while I wiped the still falling droplets from my face.

“Good morning, darling.” Tom said.

“Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?”

“I really did. Those were the best pillows I’ve ever slept on.” Tom said with a grin while he looked at my breasts.

“Cheeky.” I teased.

Tom laughed as he leaned down and brushed the hair out of my face to give me a sweet kiss. When he pulled away, he noticed my tears. “Megan, what’s wrong, sweetheart?” he asked as he sat down, taking my hands in his.

“I just talked with your publicist. He wanted to know what kind of relationship we have. I didn’t know what to tell him.” I explained.

Tom looked down for a moment, sadness beginning to show in his handsome features. “I guess we need to talk, then” he said.


	12. I Will Never Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Megan have "the talk", leading to the decision of where their relationship is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> *exhales* Wow... this chapter was incredibly emotional for me to write, for a lot of reasons. I've really been putting myself into this story more than I did in any of my others. It was hard to imagine the situation and have the dialogue play out in my head for it. I've never made myself that emotional while writing before. So, um... maybe grab a tissue or two?
> 
> The next chapter should be up fairly quickly. I was going to tack on the next part to it, but decided to leave it off where I did.
> 
> Happy reading!

“So… you talked with Luke? Was it on my phone?” Tom asked me.

“Yes, it was on your phone. I hope that’s okay. I took your phone out here with me so you wouldn’t be woken up by calls. I recognized Luke’s name when it showed up on the display, so I answered and explained who I was. He said he’d been trying to get a hold of you for a few hours. I know he’s your publicist, so I figured the call had to be important. All I did was answer the call; I didn’t go into anything else on your phone.” I answered.

“Oh, it’s perfectly fine. I appreciate you taking the call for me. Do I need to call him back right away?” Tom asked.

“He said he’s going to try to get some sleep, so no. But when you do call him back, he’s going to want to know about… us.”

“I see.” Tom said, looking down at the floor.

It was quiet for a few minutes. I was trying to think of what I wanted to say, and I could tell Tom was as well. Obviously, the biggest deciding factors were the distance and the lack of free time in Tom’s schedule. I’d tried the distance thing with the guy I was previously engaged to. It hadn’t worked out due to the fact that he cheated on me, and not actually because of the distance itself. But the whole experience left me with trust issues that took me years to get over, as well as distaste for the idea of distance relationships. But Tom was not him. It wasn’t really fair to rule the idea out completely based off of one bad experience. Still, I was unsure.

“Well, Tom…” I started. “I know it would be hard to maintain a relationship with the distance and everything. And I had an issue with a distance relationship in the past.”

Tom put a hand over his mouth and shut his eyes for a moment. He blinked them back open again, still not looking at me, and nodded. “Alright. I should have guessed, but I understand.”

“Tom…” I said, but he shook his head.

“Let me say this one thing.” He took a shaky breath. “Of all the men you could have… though a short time it was, I was yours. I will never forget the feeling of belonging to you.” He stood up suddenly. “Excuse me, please” he choked out, then walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

He hadn’t let me finish, and I was about to get up and go after him, but then I wondered if he’d given up that easily because he had the same concerns I did. Maybe it wasn’t worth it to him. Yes, I was sure of it. He had given up. I began crying, the strength of my sobs wracking through my entire body.

_I will never forget the feeling of belonging to you._

I was never going to forget that line; the way he sounded saying it.

My sobbing grew louder, and I couldn’t be bothered to stifle the sounds that were coming from me. But it seemed Tom couldn’t, either. I could hear him when I was gasping for air between my cries.

The combination of my crying, rattled nerves, and probably lack of breakfast caused my stomach to start hurting. I curled up into a ball on the couch, wincing in pain as I tried to calm myself down.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. “Room service, Mr. Hiddleston!” the voice on the other side called out. There was that impeccable timing again.

I stood up and walked over to the bedroom door as my stomach cramped in protest. “Tom?” I called out as I knocked gently. “Breakfast is here.” I didn’t hear a response from him. “I meant it when I said I’d tie you to the bed if you didn’t eat.” I heard a slight shuffle and soft footsteps after that. Tom opened the door, revealing his reddened face and wet eyes. My heart broke at the sight of him. He seemed to be giving me the same look, as I was still crying and holding my stomach.

“Silly girl” he said with a broken smile as he ran a hand through my slightly disheveled hair.

“I’ll hide in here.” I said, walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind me. As I looked around the room, something blue caught my eye. It was Tom’s shirt. _That_ shirt. I picked it up from where it was draped over the chair by the window and took it with me to the bed. I brought it up to my nose and inhaled it. It smelled so much like him.

_I will never forget the feeling of belonging to you._

This was it, then. It was over.

I put my hand over my mouth, still unable to control the sounds of my sobbing without muffling them. My other hand clutched the shirt tightly; I moved it away from the path of my tears, which felt as though they were falling like rain. But I didn’t let go of the shirt.

Tom came in after the staff member who’d brought our breakfast had left. It looked like he’d maintained his composure in front of that man, but his face broke again when he looked at me. He sat on the bed next to me, pulled me into his arms, and wept with me.

When we both calmed down a little, I pulled away and looked at him. “What did you mean when you said that you should have guessed?” I asked. I had to know.

Tom sighed. “It always ends up the same way for me. The past few women I’ve been with ended up breaking it off with me for the same reasons. They either couldn’t handle the distance and my busy schedule, or the way my fans can get when they see pictures of me with said women. In some cases, it was both.”

My eyes widened in shock. “They broke up with you for that? Oh, Tom, I’m so sorry. But I need to tell you that my concern about distance stems from an entirely different reason.”

Tom looked confused. “What’s that?” he asked.

“I was engaged once, to my second boyfriend. He lived near my home town, but I was away for two years studying in a music program at a vocational school. I’d met him during my first year when I came home for Christmas break, and we decided to do the whole distance thing. I missed him a lot, but that was to be expected. We were engaged after seven months… such a stupid thing to do, but I was naïve. The following autumn, he suddenly stopped calling me. I couldn’t get a hold of him at all. I actually had to call his parents to get a hold of him. When I finally got him on the phone, he told me he decided he didn’t love me anymore, and that was that.”

Tom shook his head. “That’s terrible, darling.”

“Oh, it gets better.” I scoffed. “Shortly after, I found out that he’d been cheating on me with several other women. The distance gave him the opportunity to get away with that for some time. Some of those women were also in relationships with him, and some weren’t.”

Tom looked horrified. “Oh my god” he said.

“One of those Mormons, you know?” I said with a wry laugh. “At least I never fucked him.” Well, so much for my filter. Another cramp twinged in my stomach and I winced.

“Are you okay? You’ve been holding your stomach for a while.” Tom asked, gently rubbing my back.

“I have an oversensitive stomach. It gets upset easily.” I answered.

Tom stood up. “I’ll be right back. Stay put.” With that, he took off, long legs carrying him quickly out of the hotel room. I got up and went back to the couch to wait for him.

He came back minutes later with a bottle of ginger ale and a bag of gingersnaps. “I bet eating will make you feel better, but I’m guessing you’re not incredibly hungry at the moment, so start with these” he said, handing them to me.

I smiled. “This should do the trick. Thank you, Tom, that’s very sweet of you.”

“You’ve been taking care of me all weekend, Megan. It’s time I started returning the favor.” He sat down next to me, rubbing my back again as I sipped the ginger ale and started nibbling on the gingersnaps. “So, back to our discussion…”

“Right, sorry.”

“It’s alright, darling. Take your time.” Tom said, handing me another gingersnap. I ate it quickly, already feeling like they were helping.

“So yeah… that happened, and it took me a really long time to bounce back from it. I had trust issues for years afterward.” I finally continued.

Tom nodded. “I can see why you can’t do this, then” he said sadly.

“Hang on, now. I’m not quite finished.” I said. I took his hand, admiring his long fingers as I ran my thumbs over them. “I’m over that, now. I don’t have those trust issues anymore. More importantly…” I looked him right in the eyes. “…you are not him. You could never be like him. And I’ll be damned if I let what leftover insecurities I do have prevent me from what could be one of the best things to ever happen to me.”

Tom’s eyes widened. “What are you saying, then?” he asked so soft, so timid.

“I’m saying that I know it won’t be easy. I’m saying that I will miss you terribly when you’re away for so long. I’m saying that I expect texts, phone calls, postcards… hell, even a carrier pigeon will do.”

Tom laughed, taking my hands in his. His eyes widened further as he grew anxious to hear the rest of my reply.

“I’m saying that I won’t abandon you because of your fans because I’m one of them, and I know how the fandom can get. It won’t deter me. I’m saying that no matter how long you have to be away, no matter how little time you do have, I’ll understand. I promise you I’ll always understand.”

I took another sip of ginger ale to help take care of my drying throat.

“I’m saying that when you do come back to me, I will cherish every single moment of it, and spend every single second of it showing you just how much you mean to me. Tom, I’m saying that I want this. I want you. I want… I want us.”

Tom smiled so wide I thought he’d stretch out his face. The tears that were brimming in his eyes fell freely as he both laughed and cried, pulling me into his arms and holding onto me so tightly that I could barely breathe. But there was that feeling again, that feeling I had every time I was in his arms.

This was it.

This was home.

And I would never have to forget the feeling of belonging to him.


	13. Last Day In Wheatland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom spends his last day in Michigan with Megan and her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> Like the summary says, Tom enjoys his day off by spending time with Megan and her friends. This chapter is pretty mellow since the next one will take place on the next morning when Tom has to leave Michigan. But hey, at least Tom finally gets a free day!
> 
> Happy reading!

_September 8 th – 11:45 a.m._

 

Tom and I had our late breakfast, getting our plates and sitting together at the small dining table. Tom wouldn’t completely let go of me. He moved his chair right next to mine while we ate, part of him always touching me. He stroked my hair, put his hand on my thigh or arm, and nuzzled my cheek with his nose, coaxing me into turning his way so he could catch a kiss or two in between bites of food.

I felt better, but I still stayed away from the heavier foods, insisting that Tom finish the sausage and bacon. He didn’t object to it that time. I had toast and a lot of the fruit that had been provided.

There was one peach on the fruit tray, and Tom and I both ended up reaching for it at the same time, giggling when our hands touched above it.

“Go ahead, Tom. You can have it.”

“Take it, darling. I insist.”

“We’ll share it, then.” I said, picking up the peach and holding it out for Tom.

“You first, love” he said.

I took a bite of the peach. “Mmm” I hummed at the taste of its sweet juice. When I looked up at Tom, I noticed how intently he was watching me. “Do you want some now?” I asked, smirking.

“Not yet. One more bite.” Tom replied.

I shrugged and took one more bite of the peach. Tom watched me even more intently that time.

“Now I’ll have a taste.” Tom said. I held the peach out to him, but he pushed my hand over so I was holding the peach above the plate on the table. Suddenly, his mouth was on mine. He licked and gently sucked on my lips. We both moaned softly.

I smiled when he pulled away after making sure he’d gotten every drop of the peach juice. “More?” I asked.

“Please” he said, grinning.

I took another few bites before Tom pulled my face to his again, repeating his ministrations. When the peach was half gone, he took it from my hand and put it back on the plate.

“That was delicious, darling, but now I’m craving something sweeter.” Tom said. He pushed his chair back and knelt down under the table. My pajama bottoms and panties were swiftly tugged off and tossed aside.

I started quivering in anticipation. “What are you doing?” I stupidly asked. I knew full well what he was doing, but the thought of having his mouth on me clouded most of my brain.

“I’m continuing to return the favor, like I told you I would.” Tom said with a wink.

“Tom, maybe I should grab a towel… or we should move. I’m not so sure the hotel staff would appreciate us doing this right here.”

He looked up at me with a dark, mischievous look in his eyes. “Oh, there won’t be a trace left, love. I don’t intend to waste a single drop.”

I gasped as his head dove between my legs, his mouth on me immediately. There was no teasing of any kind; he just went right for it. My hands gripped the sides of the seat of my chair tightly as his tongue did wondrous things to my clit. I could feel myself getting wetter, but that dexterous tongue slid down to catch my arousal before it could fully slip out.

“Your juice tastes sweeter than that of the peach, my dear.” Tom said when he pulled away to catch his breath.

I moaned at his words and my hands gripped my chair tighter. Tom’s kisses and licks against my folds felt heavenly. When I heard him swallow, a wave of pleasure rolled through my core. I cried out as I shut my eyes and threw my head back.

Tom began to moan along with me, so I looked back at him. I saw one of his shoulders moving, so I leaned to the side a little bit to fully see what he was doing. “Oh, Tom…” I groaned out at the sight of him stroking himself, hand hidden by his sleep pants.

He blinked up at me and stilled his hand, almost like he’d been caught. “I just can’t help myself, darling” he said, smiling bashfully.

“I wasn’t saying you should stop. Go on, I want you to. Touch yourself for me.” I told him. He planted a kiss on my inner thigh before putting his mouth back on me and resuming his ministrations – on me and on himself.

The fact that he was so turned on by giving me pleasure turned me on even more. I suddenly wanted those fingers to be inside me. Well, the ones on his free hand, anyway. I wasn’t about to let him stop touching himself for it.

“I want your fingers inside me.” I begged him.

Tom pulled away a little and smirked. “O then, dear lady, let lips do what hands do” he said, paraphrasing Shakespeare. “Or, should I say, let tongue do what fingers do. I told you I wasn’t going to waste a drop.”

“But Tom, I n—“ His tongue dipped between my folds, sliding quickly into my heat. “…oh, sweet mother of god!”

Tom’s tongue pressed against my inner walls in the most desirable ways as the tip of his nose repeatedly nudged my clit. I wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate. And, judging by the increase in volume of his grunts, neither was he.

I panted as the thrusts of Tom’s tongue became harder, his nose nudging harder against my clit as well. He swallowed again, did a few more movements, and then… ecstasy. A harsh cry of his name left my lips as I came, my knuckles turning white as I gripped the chair even tighter. I felt Tom’s groan against my sex and looked back down at him to see him shudder as he released every drop of himself in a strong orgasm, boxer-briefs filling with come.

After a moment, he pulled away, resting his head on my thigh as he panted. I looked down at my seat and giggled quietly. He’d kept his promise… not a single drop was wasted. I ran a hand through his curls as I bent down to kiss his cheek.

As soon as he felt he had the strength to stand again, Tom retrieved my panties and pajama bottoms from where he’d tossed them and handed them back to me. I stood up and put them back on, then turned around to face him. Tom had already stepped out of his pajama bottoms, so I immediately noticed the large wet spot on the front of his underwear.

“Who owes who some new panties now?” I teased, grinning.

Tom pursed his lips together, trying hard not to laugh. “Cute” he said, ruffling my hair before walking back to the bedroom to change. I was still grinning when he emerged from the bedroom in fresh clothes.

“It’s a good thing this is your hotel room, Tom. I don’t think I could have given you anything to put on in the meantime.” I giggled.

Tom chuckled. “And once again, I’m happy to have provided your morning entertainment. Well, early afternoon entertainment this time.”

I walked up to him, wrapped my arms around him, and gave him a few quick kisses. “So… how would you like to spend the day?”

“Hmm… I hadn’t thought about it. Do you want to do something with your friends?” Tom asked.

“I’m asking you, Tom. It’s your day off, so you get to decide. We can lounge around all day if you like.” I told him.

“As long as you spend the whole day with me, it matters not what we do” Tom said, then leaned in to kiss me. There was a knock on the door as soon as our lips touched. “At least that wasn’t five minutes earlier” he mused as he went to look through the peephole.

“Who is it?” I asked him.

“Oh, it’s your friends!” he said with a smile, then opened the door. “Hello there, Sarah, Chris, Tim… please come in!”

“Hi, Tom! Hey, darlin’!” Chris said as they walked in. “How are you two today?”

“We’re great!” Tom exclaimed, putting his arm around me. “How are all of you?”

“Good!” Tim replied. “Did you get some good sleep last night, Tom?”

“I did. I actually feel quite refreshed.” Tom answered.

“Good to hear!” Tim said.

“I told them which room you were staying in… I hope that’s okay.” Sarah said.

Tom nodded. “It’s perfectly fine. I know I can trust the three of you.”

“So, we’re here to ask you two if you want to hang out today. We’re going to drive up to Lansing for a late lunch.” Tim said.

“And shopping!” Sarah chimed in. “But only if you really want to.”

“Yeah, there’s no pressure to go.” Chris said. “We know it’s your last day here, Tom, so if you just want to stay in town, we completely understand. Lansing’s only about an hour away, so we don’t have to be gone too long. Otherwise, we can stay in town. Or, if you just want to stay in with Megan all day, feel free to kick us out right now.”

I was certainly excited by the idea of doing some shopping in Lansing, but I played it cool so I wouldn’t sway Tom’s decision. “It’s up to you, sweetie. What would you like to do today?”

“That does sound fun.” Tom said. “How about we go for lunch and some shopping, but come back here and order dinner while we chill in the room?”

“That sounds like a great idea!” Tim said. “Why don’t you two go get dressed? We’re taking my car this time.”

Tom and I changed as quickly as we could, then followed the others down to the car to head to Lansing.

 

_September 8 th – 6:30 p.m._

 

Our little trip up to Lansing was a lot of fun. We had lunch at Cosi, one of my favourite places. After that, we headed to a couple of the shopping areas. The others began discussing that the men should split from the women so everyone could go to the shops that interested them; however, I was completely distracted by a dress I saw in one of the shop windows. It was a navy blue Tatyana dress. It had an A-line silhouette with a bow at the waist and lattice style cording around the neckline and shoulders. Sarah came over to look, gasped, and dragged me away before I knew what was happening. She said she wasn’t going to let me set foot in that store after she saw the price tag.

We browsed the shops for about an hour and a half before meeting the men back where we started. Sarah bought a new blouse, and I bought a pair of sparkly treble clef earrings. Chris bought himself a pair of musician’s earplugs from the music store, but Tom and Tim didn’t buy anything.

On the way back, we all told each other where we’d gone. I described the dress I’d seen in that shop window and said that I wished I’d gone back for it. Sarah told me I wouldn’t have had enough cash on me to get it, and I was sure she was right. With my working musician’s pay, I probably couldn’t have afforded anything in that store.

We arrived back at the hotel around dinner time, so we all looked over the room service menu and had Tom place the order. Thankfully, there was no need to hide from the staff when our food was brought to the room that time. Tom having dinner in his hotel room with a group of both male and female friends probably didn’t look too gossip-worthy.

After food, wine, and hilarious conversation, Tim suggested they take off and leave Tom and myself to ourselves for the rest of the night. Hugs were exchanged, and all three of them promised to be at the empty festival grounds to see off Tom and Rodney in the morning. I was very glad for that, as I knew that I was going to be an emotional wreck and would need their support.

I must have been displaying those emotions already because Tom pulled me to him and kissed my forehead. “Don’t think about it now, my darling” he said. “Let’s just enjoy the rest of our night together.”

We got back into our pajamas and settled into each other’s arms in front of the telly, per Tom’s suggestion. Sitting down and just relaxing in front of the television set wasn’t something Tom had much time to do anymore. The 1996 Romeo + Juliet was on, so we watched that. It probably wasn’t the best choice, because I always cried at the end of the movie every time I saw it. Tom kissed away every single tear.

After the movie, we went out to the balcony to watch the stars and talk, Tom suggesting that we talk about ourselves to learn each other better. We talked until we both started to get drowsy, the end of the day inevitable. Tom scooped me up into his arms and carried me inside, laying me down on the bed.

“To continue learning you better” he said before turning off the bedside lamp and settling on top of me, letting the moonlight coming in from the window illuminate our bodies as we joined together in passion once more for his last night there. 


	14. Farewell/Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has to leave Wheatland and his darling Megan behind while he finishes his tour with Rodney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> I wanted to make sure I got a new chapter posted before I left for my vacation. My friends and I are all going to an anime/gaming convention this weekend, so I don't see myself getting any writing done for the next four or five days.
> 
> Well, the time has come for Tom to leave Wheatland to continue his tour and start filming his new movie. I certainly didn't want him to go, either. But just sit tight... I have a few things up my sleeve, yet. ;)
> 
> The chapter title is taken from the M83 song of the same title, which I was listening to as I wrote this. I love a lot of M83's works, and I was excited when I found out Tom likes them as well.
> 
> Here's the song in case you want to listen to it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Wm0vdjAk2E
> 
> Happy reading!

_September 9 th – 4:30 a.m._

 

I awoke suddenly, feeling warm and heavy, like there was a weight on my back. As I came to, I realized that weight was Tom. He’d lain himself atop me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

“Tom…” I murmured, feeling his arms tighten further around me.

“I don’t want to leave you” he said against my neck.

“I don’t want you to leave.” I told him.

Tom kissed along my neck, pulling his arms out so only his hands were under me. He slid them under my breasts, which were pressed against the mattress, and rubbed his fingers over my nipples.

I couldn’t do much, being pinned under him as I was, so I rocked my hips back against him. His soft groan into my ear at the friction to his morning erection was music.

A soft hiss left my lips at the feeling of Tom pushing himself inside of me. I felt a little sore… probably from having sex with him a few times within just a couple of days. He was rather large, after all. But I ignored the slight pain of the stretch because it felt so good to have him inside me.

His movements were frantic as he pumped into me from behind. I lifted my hand and clutched his hair in my fist, tugging it. He hissed out a breath and moved his right hand out from under me to grip my hip as he thrust harder. When his blunt nails began to dig into my skin, I moaned into the pillow.

“Turn your head to the side, darling. I wish for every sound you make to be heard clearly.” Tom said, so I did as I was told. “Lovely” he said, digging his nails in again, more towards my ass that time. I moaned again, and he chuckled. “Do you enjoy a little sting there, love?”

“I…” was all I managed to answer. Truth be told, I wasn’t sure if I did or not.

“Let’s find out, then. Stop me if you don’t enjoy it, okay?” My quick nod was all the approval he needed before his hand smacked my ass, just a little bit harder than his usual love tap. I gasped. “Good, darling? More?”

“Yes. And yes.” I answered. Tom smacked my ass harder, causing me to cry out in pleasure. Another smack, harder still. I let out a choked wail and my walls clenched once around his cock, causing him to groan.

“Like that, Megan? Is that good?” When I nodded again, he quickened the pace of his already fast thrusts, his hand coming down on my ass every few seconds.

“Tom! Oh, god... your hips… so fast!” I cried.

“I believe I still have a goal to beat. 160 on the metronome, was it?” he asked through gritted teeth. His left arm held me tighter as he pumped into me impossibly faster; I could feel beads of sweat rolling off of him and falling onto me.

A surge of pleasure coiled deep within my core, and I clung to the sheet under us as I felt my sex begin to tighten around him.

“Are you going to come for me, Megan? I want you to, right now.”

“Yes! Yes, I’m going to come for you!” I moaned.

“Finish, darling, I command it. I want you to come all over my cock.” Tom demanded, voice strained.

He slammed in hard and smacked my ass at the same time, triggering my orgasm. My nails dug into the mattress as I screamed out my passion. My sex clenched around him twice before I heard him cry out my name, fingers digging into my hip as he shuddered with his climax. His cock twitched rapidly inside me as he lowered his head to rest against my shoulder, warm breath coming fast and heating my skin.

“Good lord, Tom…” I panted. “I think it’s safe to say you beat your goal.”

Tom chuckled. “Too bad we don’t have that metronome here” he said.

When he gently pulled out of me, I reached over to the nightstand, grabbed my iPhone, and rolled onto my back. I unlocked it, swiped over the screen once, and opened the metronome app Tim had me download some time ago. I showed the screen to Tom, and he burst out laughing.

“Holy shit, there’s an app for that!” he mused.

“That there is!” I said happily, moving my finger around the screen to turn the dial, listening to the clicks. I settled on the number that I felt matched Tom’s pace. “Does that seem right?” I asked him.

Tom took a few seconds to listen. “I think it does. So… what’s my result?” he asked, pursing his lips in anticipation.

I laughed. “The last time I saw you look like that, you were awaiting your lap time results on Top Gear.”

Tom grinned. “You liked that interview, did you?”

“Of course I did! It was very inspiring. In so many ways…”

“Darling, do I get my result or not?” he asked impatiently.

“Alright, alright. Your result is…” I reached up and did a little drumroll with my hands on the headboard. “…184! Congratulations, Tom Hiddleston, you’ve made it to the presto range!”

“Yes!” he shouted, clapping for himself. I put my phone back on the nightstand and snuggled up next to him again. “I still can’t believe there’s a metronome app” he said.

“There’s actually a good amount of useful apps like that for musicians.” I told him.

“I suppose I’ll need a tuner app if there is one.” Tom said with a sad smile as he stroked my cheek with his thumb. “I won’t have my little pitch pipe around to make sure I’m on key.”

I tried my hardest not to cry, but the tears began to fall. “I wish you didn’t have to leave so soon.” I said as I held him closer.

Tom was quick to wipe my tears away. “Me too, sweetheart. I also wish I had time to see you before filming wraps up. I promise I’ll come back to visit as soon as I can.”

We held each other tight for several minutes, just taking in the feeling of being in each other’s arms. The feeling of being home.

Tom took my chin in his hand, lifting my face up towards his so his mouth could reach mine. Our kisses started out soft and sweet, but soon grew in passion. I shifted slightly and felt Tom’s erection hard against my hip.

“One more time” he said. “Again before I leave. Let me make love to you once more.”

I nodded, unable to speak, and pulled Tom on top of me. He slid inside so slowly that I could really feel every inch of him filling me. We kept our arms tightly wrapped around each other as we gently rocked our hips against each other for some time. Our gazes stayed aside from when our eyes would close as a reaction to the pleasure. His forehead stayed rested against mine, and we panted into each other’s mouths.

“Kiss me.” Tom suddenly whispered, and I pressed my lips to his, so soft. He moaned softly into my mouth before pulling away. “The taste of you… your scent, the feel of you… I want to memorize all of it, take it with me like a song. I want to your voice to be the soundtrack of my dreams. I’m going to hear you in every chord I play, in every note I sing. Whatever song I do, that song will be you.”

“Tom…” I half moaned, half sobbed; my eyes rolled back in my head and I came without warning, emitting only small gasps and coos. I averted my gaze back to his face in time to watch him come. And Tom was beautiful when he came. Parted lips, breathy moans, tensing muscles, blushing cheeks… he was the vision of ecstasy.

We remained in that position, with him still inside me, holding each other tight until the unwelcome tolling of the alarm clock told us it was time to pack up and leave.

 

_September 9 th – 7:00 a.m._

 

Tim, Chris, Sarah, and I stood almost in a row before Tom and Rodney as Rodney’s band finished packing up the last of everyone’s luggage and gear into the tour bus.

Rodney said his goodbyes first, starting with Tim. “It’s been a real pleasure, Tim.” Rodney said as he shook his hand. “You put on a great festival, and I’m proud to have been a part of it. Thank you again for the special accommodations. If you run this again next year, I’d love to come back.”

“It was really great having you here, Rodney. If I run it next year, you’ll be the first one I call.” Tim said. “Have a safe and fun time on your tour and the film.”

Rodney shook hands with Chris next. “It was great working with you, Chris. You really do know your sound. Not just the gear, either. You’ve really got an ear for it. I’ll keep my ears open and see if any slots for sound techs open up. It might not be steady work, but I’m sure I can get you a gig here and there.”

“Thanks, man. I appreciate it. Take care, now.” Chris said, smiling.

Rodney stepped up to Sarah and shook her hand. “You keep that boyfriend of yours in line, now” he said with a wink.

“Oh, I intend to.” Sarah said, grinning. Chris ducked behind Tim, pretending to hide.

“Look, man, you know I’ve always got your back, but I don’t think a man of six-foot-four is going to have a good hiding place behind a man of five-foot-eight.” Tim joked.

Rodney came up to me and gave me a hug. “Let’s keep in touch, shall we? I think I’m going to see if I can line up something special for you, too. You’re too talented to be limited to this area.”

“Thank you Rodney, I appreciate that.” I told him.

“Don’t you worry yourself too much about Tom, either. I’ll look out for him. He’s sort of like a son to me, now. Hopefully, we’ll see each other soon.” Rodney waved to all of us as he got on the bus.

It was Tom’s turn to say his goodbyes, starting with Tim, thanking him for having him at the festival. Chris was next, joking again with Tom about playing a Frost Giant for the next film. Then there was a hug for Sarah, who was now comfortable enough around Tom to not feel the need to remind herself out loud of the existence of her hot boyfriend.

Finally, Tom stood before me, both of us trying to keep our emotions in check. “I think I’ll miss you most of all” he said, quoting The Wizard Of Oz.

All attempts to check emotion flew out the window as I threw my arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. I felt a few of his own teardrops land on the top of my head as he held me and kissed my forehead.

“Tim, could I have that box now, please?” Tom asked as he pulled away.

“Oh, yes! Of course.” Tim said as he turned around, took his keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the boot of his car. He took out a white box with a purple bow on it and handed it to Tom. It was about the size of a larger shoe box, but not as tall.

Tom handed me the box. “This is for you, but I want you to wait until after I’ve left to open it because I’m fairly certain that my fate will be a good hard smack from Sarah if you open it now” he said, smirking.

I nodded, and Sarah took the box from me so I could properly say goodbye to Tom. “I’ll thank you for it right now, then.”

“I’m going to miss you so much, Megan.” Tom said, tearing up. “I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me this weekend, and your presence will be greatly missed.”

“I’ll miss you too, Tom.” I said, lip quivering. “So much. You call me if you need some music tips, advice, or anything else.”

“I will. And I don’t know how soon I’ll be back, but I promise to be on the first flight here as soon as Luke gives me the okay. I’m so sorry I can’t do more than that.”

“I’ll always understand, Tom. I told you I would, and I’m going to keep that promise.”

Tom turned to the others. “Thank you, all four of you, for this most amazing experience. I’ve learned more about music, and I’ve met all of you wonderful people. I’m proud to call you friends.”

The horn on the tour bus honked, and Tom turned back to me.

“I have to go. I’m so sorry” he said.

“Don’t be. Have a great time on your tour and with the film. And keep me updated.”

“I will, Megan.” Tom said, hugging me tight, allowing me that feeling of being home one more time. “Goodbye, my little pitch pipe.”

“Goodbye, music man.”

Tom and I shared one long, sweet, passionate final kiss. More tears had run down both of our faces by the time we reluctantly let each other go and Tom walked to the bus, blowing me a kiss before getting in.

I covered my mouth to stifle the strong sobs that began to wrack my body. Suddenly, I felt hands on my arms, holding me steady. Chris turned me around to face him and pulled me in for a hug. I covered my face with my hands as I cried.

“It’s alright, darlin’. It’s alright. Shhh.” Chris soothed.

“Chris, why don’t you go home with her so she’s not by herself? I have to work until 3:00, but I’ll be over after that.”

Tim came over and patted my shoulder. “I have to get to work myself, but I’ll see you at your next band rehearsal, Megan. I’ve got a chart I’d like you all to look at.”

Sarah and Tim went to work, and Chris drove my car to my apartment so I wouldn’t have to drive. The box from Tom was set on the coffee table as soon as I got home. I didn’t want to open it just yet.

Chris stayed with me, doing his best to cheer me up until Sarah was done with work. Sarah plopped herself down on the couch next to me when she arrived, and Chris took her car so he could go home and get ready for his sound gig.

“So, what’s in the box? I’ve been dying to know!” Sarah exclaimed.

“Why, because Tom said you’d smack him for it?” I asked, laughing.

“Yes, now open it!” she said, bouncing excitedly in her seat.

I untied the purple ribbon and lifted the lid. There was a little card resting on top of something that was covered in tissue paper. I opened the card and read it.

_Darling Megan,_

_I hope this fits you, because I know you’ll look stunning in it._

_We’ll pick out the panties together. ;)_

_Yours,_

_Tom xoxo_

Sarah gasped at the card as I laughed. I put the card down and tore through the tissue paper, revealing…

“Oh my god, it’s the dress from that shop window!” Sarah squealed.

“Oh, Tom…” I said, smiling and wiping a tear from my eye. “How did he sneak that by us?”

“It was in Tim’s car, wasn’t it? Tom must have purchased it when we split up, and Tim must have hidden it for him. Go try it on!”

I changed into the dress and modeled it for Sarah, twirling around in it. It fit perfectly, and I felt so pretty in it. I was impressed that Tom had managed to guess my size correctly.

“Megan, you look stunning! And Tom was right… I probably would have smacked him for it!” Sarah said, laughing. “Not really, though. That was so sweet of him to get that for you.”

“I’m definitely wearing this for my gig on Saturday! And I think I’ll model it for him when we have our first Skype session.”

“Ooh, fun! When’s that?” Sarah asked.

“Sunday the 21st. Tom will have some free time that evening while he’s in Nashville. I can’t wait to show him. You should come over for it. I bet he’d love to talk to everyone else, too. He’s blocking off a few hours for the call.” I said.

“I’ll bring Chris, and I’m sure Tim will come over, too. That will be fun!” Sarah said.

I knew Tom and I would be texting each other up until that day, but I really couldn’t wait for that Skype date. I had a few plans for that man.


	15. Virtually Speaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Megan have their first Skype date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> Sorry this took as long as it did to get posted! My friends and I were very busy having a blast at the Con we went to. I very much enjoyed that five day vacation!
> 
> So, here is the new chapter, with something I haven't written before. I hope it is to everyone's liking. ;)
> 
> Happy reading!

_September 21 st – 7:00 p.m._

 

“The call isn’t going through. Why is it not going through? Chris, make it work!”

“It’s your computer; you must have installed this program and used it at some point.”

“The laptop came with Skype already on it. I’ve never touched it.”

“Alright, gimme a sec.”

Chris and I continued trying to figure out how to use Skype while Sarah and Tim sat on the couch, drinking the rest of the Angry Orchard and laughing at us.

“You two are not helping.” Chris said, smirking and walking a few steps in their direction.

I clicked on… something. I have no idea what I clicked on, but suddenly, Tom’s handsome face was on the screen.

Tom looked up at his screen. “Megan?” he asked, eyes lighting up when he saw me. “Can you see me, darling? Can you hear me?”

“Both!” I exclaimed happily, nodding. “Hey there, music man.”

Tom smiled wide. “My little pitch pipe. It’s so good to see your face. How are you?”

“I’m great, now. How are you doing? How’s the tour?” I asked.

“It’s going well… been a lot of fun. Especially here in Nashville.” Tom’s gaze averted. “Is that Chris I see in the background?”

“Yes, Tom. Chris, Sarah, and Tim are here to say hello.” I answered.

Sarah jumped up off the couch and scurried over to my desk. “Hi, Tom!”

“Hello, Sarah! It’s so nice of all of you to be there so you could talk with me.”

Tim came up next. “Hi, Tom! Glad to hear you’re doing well! How’s Rodney?”

“Rodney’s great! He has so much energy, even with all these gigs. It’s hard to keep up with him.”

Tim laughed. “Well, send him my best” he said, going back to the couch to sit and watch the conversation from there.

Chris came up to the desk, leaning forward to get himself into Tom’s view. “Hey, Tom! Good to see you, in a way.”

“You too, Chris! How have you been?”

“Well, not as good as I think I could be.” Chris answered.

Tom furrowed his brow. “How so?”

Chris sighed. “Look, man… I think I’m gonna need you to come back to town. When you were here, Sarah was… well she was just, _yes_ , and now that you’re gone, things just haven’t been benefiting me like they were that weekend” he said, failing to hide his grin.

Tom and I exchanged a look through our screens and began snickering.

“Chris!” Sarah exclaimed, stepping around to where he was. “Come here for a second” she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him a little ways behind me, but still on the side of Tom’s view. She smacked his arse, the cracking sound nearly echoing through the apartment.

Tom and I shared a laugh. “Sounds like she’s getting better at that!” he remarked.

“Ow!” Chris exclaimed, half in pain and half in laughter, rubbing his arse. “Again, I’m going to need to sit on that later.”

“That’s right! That’s _all_ you’re going to be doing later!” Sarah said, tongue in cheek.

Chris made a big show of protesting sarcastically, then turned to the screen. “You see what I mean, Tom?! You have to come back so I can get those extra benefits!” Tom just laughed harder.

“Wow, would you look at that.” Tim said out of nowhere, drawing everyone’s attention to him. “The color of the walls is blue.”

“Oh, dear… I think we broke Tim.” I said, giggling.

“Um… yeah. Sorry, Tim.” Sarah said.

“No worries.” Tim said, taking the last sip of his bottle of Angry Orchard. “Hmm… I’m not sure if I’ve had too much of this stuff or not enough.”

“You’ve had one, Tim.” I pointed out.

“Not enough, then” he said matter-of-factly.

Chris chuckled. “Alright, why don’t we all get going so Megan and Tom can enjoy their Skype date alone?”

The three of them said their goodbyes to Tom and left after Chris gathered the empty bottles for recycling.

“Darling, I miss you so much.” Tom said as soon as the door clicked shut.

“I miss you too, Tom. I’m glad we get to text here and there, but it certainly doesn’t compare to having you here.”

“No, it doesn’t. This Skype chat is a nice step up, though.” Tom said, smiling. “So, I have a request of you… I’d like to see you in that dress.”

“Oh, of course! Let me go change quick.” I said, jumping up from my chair and scurrying off to my bedroom. I took the dress out of my closet, changed into it, and ran back to my laptop. “Well? What do you think?” I asked him, spinning around a few times so Tom could see the skirt of the dress flare out as I twirled.

The look on Tom’s face was worth the wait; definitely the reaction I was hoping for. “Megan, you look stunning, just like I knew you would. I was so relieved when you texted me and told me that the dress fit you. I can’t wait to see it on you in person. Have you worn it for anything, yet?”

“I wore it for my gig last Saturday. Several women came up to me and asked me where I got it. I just told them that someone special gave it to me.” I answered.

“Aw, that’s very sweet, darling.” Tom said, smiling. “So, what have you been up to?”

“Band practice and gigs, working on that new chart Tim gave us… just the usual stuff. I’d rather hear about your tour, though.”

“I’ve had a couple more surprise performances… some of which were a surprise to me, in fact. I’ve met some more great musicians, sat down with them and listened to stories and advice… that kind of thing.”

Surprise performances, huh? Hmm. It seemed Luke hadn’t taken my advice on not adding more to Tom’s pre-filming itinerary.

“Are you still having any stage fright, sweetie?” I asked.

“Only a little… not nearly as bad as it was before. I just think back to how you calmed me down the first time and it helps get rid of my nerves right away.”

“That’s good to hear.” I said, noticing Tom’s eyes drifting down. At first I thought he was getting sleepy, but I followed his line of sight right to my chest. “See something you like?” I asked teasingly, leaning over my desk a bit to give him a closer shot.

Tom blinked, embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stare.”

I giggled. “Tom, you’re more than allowed to stare. We are together, after all.”

He smiled. “We are together, aren’t we? I love the sound of that. God, I wish I could kiss you right now.”

I smirked mischievously. “What if we try something else?”

Tom raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “Like what, darling?”

I stood up and unzipped my dress, slowly revealing my cherry red balconet bra and matching panties. Tom’s jaw dropped as he stared at the lingerie. I stepped out of the dress and walked over to the coffee table, making a show of bending over for Tom as I laid the dress neatly on the table.

“Megan, you are so sexy. That looks fantastic on you.” Tom said as I sat back down at my desk.

“Thank you.” I said, brushing a lock of hair back into place. “So… have you ever done this before?”

Tom shook his head. “No, I haven’t. I’m sorry, but I’m not going to be experienced at this.”

“Don’t apologize. I’ve never done this, either. I just… well, I can’t be there to take care of you, so I thought I’d try it virtually. If you want to…”

“I do, my darling” he said, putting his hand near the screen like he was trying to reach for mine.

“Good. Have you touched yourself since you left here?”

Tom seemed a bit surprised by the question, but he didn’t seem embarrassed. “I haven’t had the time, really… been putting it off.”

“Okay. Relax yourself for me, and pretend I’m there, right in front of you. I’m kissing your lips, loving how strongly they taste of your tea.”

Tom hummed a quiet moan, lips puckering for a split second as if pretending he was kissing me.

“Now I’m kissing down your neck, latching my lips onto that spot you love so much. I’m kissing it, licking it, sucking it. My hands are on your chest, thumbs teasing your nipples.”

Tom moaned and began writhing in his chair.

“Now my hands are sliding down to your jeans, and they’re unfastening them quickly because they’re unable to wait another moment to feel your cock.”

“Fuck, Megan…” Tom groaned. He pushed his chair back away from his desk so he had room to splay his legs wide and undid the button and zipper on his jeans. He was already hard, his erection straining against his underwear.

“Now my hands are tugging your jeans and underwear down to free your cock and take hold of it.”

Tom pushed both garments down and out of the way, taking himself in hand as soon as they dropped to the floor. He gasped at his own sensitivity as he wrapped a hand around his stiff length.

“There it is. Good lord, Tom, you’re like granite… both hard and smooth.”

“Bloody hell…” Tom groaned. His hand quivered, eager to move up and down his erection, but he was waiting for my cue.

“Now my hand is sliding up and down, appreciating every ridge, every vein, every inch of that smooth, hard cock.”

Tom bit his lip on a moan as he began stroking himself slowly with a firm grip.

“Oh, but now my left hand is a little jealous, for my right hand has your glorious cock all to itself. Ah, but your cock isn’t the only thing for the touching. My left hand leaps on that opportunity and cups your balls, gently fondling them in its palm and fingers.”

Tom’s left hand quickly cupped his balls, fondling them just like I described. He began panting between his groans of pleasure.

“The hand on your cock is moving faster now. My thumb is swiping over the tip of your cock, spreading the first drops of your arousal over your shaft.”

Right on cue, a large bead of pre-come formed on the tip of Tom’s cock. “Oh god!” he cried as his thumb swiped over the head and collected the bead, spreading it over his length with his palm, making it slick.

“Oh, your cock is so slick for me, Tom. My hand is moving even faster now. I love how easily it glides over your throbbing erection.”

Tom began to tense as he moved his hand faster. I could tell he was close when his jaw tensed.

“My grip on your cock is tightening. My hand moves even faster, awaiting your orgasm. Come, Tom. I want you to come for me.” I panted, not even realizing until now how turned on I was because I hadn’t been paying attention to myself.

He moaned loudly, speeding up his hand. Just a little more…

“Give me your come, Tom. I want it all.”

“Ahhhh!” Tom cried out as he came into his own hand, come pouring out into his palm and dribbling between his fingers. His head tipped back and his abdomen tightened as he shuddered with each pulse of his climax.

The sight of it was so arousing that I had an orgasm right then and there without even having touched myself.

We had to laugh when we looked up at our screens. Our chests were both rising and falling quickly, and our faces and necks were both flushed pink.

“Holy shit, Megan! I don’t know if I can believe that you’ve never tried Skype sex before!” Tom grinned, still trying to catch his breath.

“Hand to Loki, Tom. Never done it.” I said, earning a chuckle from him.

“Did you come too, sweetheart? I never saw you touch yourself.”

I blushed deeper. “I didn’t have to touch myself.” I admitted.

Tom looked at me, fascinated. “Wow…” he whispered, lips turning upwards into a proud smirk. “I did that to you?”

“Have you seen yourself come, Tom? If not, you really should. It’s a top notch show… I highly recommend it.” I said, grinning.

“Tom ran his clean hand through his hair. “Darling, you’re incredible. You’re really something. I mean that.”

“You’re pretty okay yourself, music man.”

“Ehehehe. Um… do you mind if I take a moment to, um… clean up?” he asked.

“Go ahead. I sort of need to do the same.” I said, giggling.

We returned to our laptops after cleaning ourselves up. After another hour of talking, Tom’s eyelids started to droop, so I suggested we call it a night. We made plans for our next Skype session and bid each other good night.

I couldn’t wait until my birthday arrived.


	16. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets Megan a rather interesting birthday present. Later on, the couple has a talk about their relationship and Tom's well-being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> Wow... those new pictures of Tom at the awards show tonight couldn't have come at a better time. He looks amazing, but oh my god, does he ever look small. Like, really thin. Seeing those really helped to add some last minute inspiration to this chapter, but it leaves me slightly heartbroken for him. I hope he's doing okay.

_October 18 th – 8:00 p.m._

 

Tom was completely booked up on my birthday, so our next Skype date was set for the day after, when he would have some time in the evening.

He did send a couple of special deliveries to my apartment on my birthday, though. _To make up for not being able to be there myself_ he’d texted when I sent a message to thank him.

The first delivery was a card and a huge bouquet of lilies, each one a different type. I didn’t remember telling him lilies were my favourite flowers, so either he was a good guesser, or one of my friends had told him.

The second delivery was a large box containing a few smaller wrapped boxes within it. Each present had a note taped to it. I took them all out and set them on my table in the order according to their instructions.

_Open me first, but don’t fill up on me before cake._

The first present contained a box of See’s milk and dark chocolate peppermints. I knew I’d told him how much I loved mint, and that my favourite candy was York peppermint patties. But these were so much more divine. I ate one before making myself put the rest of the candy away.

_Open me before you get dressed to go out with your friends tonight. I think I’ll make a lovely accompaniment to any gorgeous dress you choose._

The second present was a pretty silver bracelet that looked like a branch with diamond accented leaves. Miraculously, it was small enough to fit my wrist. I never bought bracelets because they were always too big, sliding up and down my arms if I moved them. This one fit perfectly.

_Open me tomorrow when you are instructed to._

I was rather curious, but I didn’t like ruining surprises for myself, so I left the third present on the table and went to go get dressed for my night out.

I’d slept well after a long night out with Sarah, Chris, and Tim. We’d gone out for dinner and a movie, topping off the night with some karaoke. But now I was eager to get on Skype with Tom. I’d spent the whole day guessing what the third present was.

As soon as Tom and I were connected, I thanked him for the wonderful gifts and told him what I’d done for my birthday celebration.

Tom pointed out that he was now in Shreveport, so the call was being made from his on-set trailer. Filming was to start on Monday, so the next day would be for prep work and confirming memorization of his lines. When he was talking, I couldn’t help but notice the change in his appearance. It had been about a month since we’d seen each other over Skype, so it was quite noticeable. His frame looked slimmer, and his cheeks looked rather gaunt… almost unhealthily so. I knew it was for his role, but I was worried about him. His eyes weren’t as bright, and his voice didn’t sound as happy.

“Darling?” Tom asked, startling me out of my thoughts. “Are you still with me?”

I blinked and focused my attention back on him. “I’m sorry. I think I just spaced out for a second.”

“It’s alright. I was just asking you if you’d like to open the last present now.”

“Sure.” I said, getting up to retrieve it. I brought it back to my desk and opened it. My eyes widened in shock when I saw what it was. It was a bullet vibrator with multiple settings. “Oh my gosh…” I murmured, unable to think of anything else to say.

“Before you say anything else, let me explain.” Tom said, a small but hopeful smile on his face. “I loved what we did last time we Skyped. Since you were focusing on my pleasure last time, I thought I’d focus on yours tonight. I thought the vibrator would be fun.” Tom blushed, making me giggle.

“I’ve never owned any kind of vibrator. I was always afraid to spend the money on one for myself and end up hating it or something.” I admitted.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, those bullet vibrators aren’t that expensive.” Tom said. “If you don’t like it, it’s okay. We don’t even have to use it tonight if you’re not comfortable with it. Heck, we don’t have to use it at all if you don’t want to. I took a chance on this, so I won’t be disappointed if you don’t want it.”

Tom letting me know that I was in complete control of the situation put me at ease. “I want to try it, Tom.” I said, smiling.

“Great, darling! Let’s begin.” Tom said excitedly.

 

_October 18 th – 8:45 p.m._

 

After Tom checked to make sure the door to his trailer was locked, and I moved my laptop to the bedroom and put batteries in the vibrator, we shed our clothes and began our aural foreplay. It didn’t take us long to get each other worked up and ready for device and hand.

“Alright, darling. Turn it on and place it against you. Switch the settings if you need to.” Tom instructed. “Dear god, I’ve hungered to see you this way.”

I held the bullet in my right hand and the attached controller in my left. I turned it on and it buzzed steadily. Deciding not to bother with the settings for now unless they weren’t quite what I needed, I spread my legs and placed the bullet against my clit.

“Fuck!” I cried out, my legs flailing so much that I almost kicked my laptop.

Yeah. That setting would do, alright!

Tom chuckled at my reaction to the device. “I’m guessing it’s going to suffice?”

“Oh, yeah.” I said, bracing myself and putting the bullet back against myself.

I didn’t bother to hold back my moans as Tom and I watched each other pleasure ourselves on our laptop screens. It wasn’t long before I felt myself nearing the edge.

“I know the guy’s usually supposed to say this, but I’m not going to last much longer.” I moaned, earning a chuckle from Tom.

“I’m right there with you, love. Seeing you like this is amazing. I can’t wait to watch you orgasm.” Tom said, stroking himself harder.

“Oh god!” I cried out, pressing the bullet harder against my clit, moving it in small circles. “Tom, I’m so close!”

“Me too, darling! Oh, fuck… Come with me, come with me right now!” Tom gasped out.

Our orgasms happened at the same time, and we watched each other come undone. Tom’s seed shot out from his cock, the drops that he didn’t catch in his hand landing on his chest. His free hand was covering his mouth to muffle his moans. I didn’t bother to stifle myself; I cried out loud and long, over and over as my centre pulsed and my arousal slipped from my centre, pooling under me on the fitted sheet.

Tom panted gently as he came down from his high. “So… do you like your new vibrator?” he asked with a grin.

“Very much… but it still doesn’t compare to you.” I said, blushing.

Tom opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a knock on his door. “Damn. Excuse me, sweetheart” he said as he got up and grabbed some tissues. I got a really good look at his body when he stood up and I noticed just how thin he was getting. It didn’t look like he’d been eating much. “Just a minute!” I heard him call out as he cleaned himself up and put his pajama bottoms on. He walked out of my view to go answer his door.

I took the opportunity to clean myself up and grab a clean fitted sheet for my bed. When I came back into the bedroom, I overheard the conversation Tom was having over Skype.

“Are you sure nothing’s wrong, Tom?” I heard a male voice ask. I didn’t recognize it.

“No, everything’s fine here.” I heard Tom answer. “Why do you ask?”

“I was passing by your trailer and I heard noises… moans or screams, or something. At first I thought you might be hurt, but those sounds were kind of high pitched. Almost feminine” the other person said.

Oh, shit. I hoped I hadn’t just gotten Tom caught! I changed my sheet as I listened further.

“You’re not hiding a girlfriend in here, are you?” the man said teasingly.

“No, no… I don’t have one, Paul.” Tom answered.

Um…

Ouch.

My heart sank as I heard him tell whoever Paul was that he didn’t have a girlfriend. I was tempted to just disconnect the call, but I forced myself to think rationally. The only people that I knew were aware of our relationship were Sarah, Chris, Tim, Rodney, and possibly Rodney’s band. I hadn’t told anyone else, and I guessed he’d also kept it a secret. It didn’t relieve the sting of those words a whole lot.

“Megan?”

Tom’s voice startled me out of my thoughts again. When I looked at my screen, I noticed he looked concerned and apologetic.

“Did you hear that just now?” he asked.

I nodded, and he ran a hand through his hair as he sighed.

“I’m sorry. Darling, I’m so, so sorry. That must have sounded horrible to hear me say that. The man at the door was Paul, a crew member. I’ve heard he likes to spread gossip to rile up people for fun, so I didn’t want to give him anything to make a rumor of. If it had been someone I trusted, I would have told them.” Tom explained.

“It’s okay, Tom. I told you I’d understand.” I said softly, trying to hide the fact that I was still a bit hurt by it.

“You told me you’d understand if I didn’t have a lot of time. This is a different matter. I guess we never did discuss going public with this.” He shook his head. “It’s too soon, anyway. The press would have a field day, Luke would have a fit, and I’d be bombarded with questions. So would you, actually, once people tracked you down. It just raises too many questions if I’m suddenly in this relationship with someone I haven’t known for long.”

In the back of my mind, I knew it all to be true. But that was a bitter pill to swallow, hearing it all from him like that.

“Darling, I’m just trying to be honest with you. I’m trying to tell you what’s actually going to go down in that situation.” Tom said.

“I get it.” I said, probably sounding a bit snippier than I intended to.

Tom looked sad. “Sweetheart, don’t be like that. I wouldn’t be telling you all of this and putting in the effort I am if it wasn’t worth it. Remember when you said you wanted us? I want us too, you know. I’m not going anywhere. Well, aside from traipsing around the globe, but you know what I mean.”

I gave him a small smile. “I do still want us. I’m not going anywhere, either.”

Tom smiled. He was about to continue when he suddenly looked pained and grabbed his flat stomach with a soft groan.

“Tom? What’s wrong?” I asked.

“Just a stomach cramp” he replied.

“Have you been eating enough?” I asked, though I was sure I knew the answer. “Be honest with me.”

Tom shook his head. “No. I didn’t quite reach my target weight for the role, and I only have a few days left to do so.”

“Tom, you look so frail as it is! Don’t do that to yourself! I know it’s for a role, but it’s not worth it! They can use camera tricks or something to make up for it if they need to. Your health is so much more important.” I said, starting to get emotional.

“Darling, I’ve done this before. I assure you that I’ll be okay.” Tom said, but I wasn’t having any of it.

“I know that you know how to take care of yourself. But Tom… you’re scaring me” I admitted, voice choked.

Tom’s lip quivered and his eyelids fluttered as he blinked back tears. “I think I just need to get some sleep. I’ll feel better once I’ve slept” he said.

“Eat something before you do. Promise me you’ll eat something.” I insisted.

Tom nodded. “I will, I promise. Good night, my darling” he said and blew me a kiss.

I blew him a kiss back. “Good night, Tom.”

I disconnected the call and shut off my laptop. Not in the mood to do anything else, I curled up in bed and wept softly. I couldn’t stand by and watch Tom deteriorate in more ways than one. I had to do something. But nothing came to my mind as I drifted off to sleep with only him in my thoughts.


	17. In Sickness And In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's health takes a drastic turn, so Megan gets a little help planning what she's going to do to make things better for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> Alright... you might want a tissue or two for this one. Oh, my poor Tom...
> 
> Gaaaah. I promise the next chapter will be happier!

_October 19 th – 8:30 a.m._

 

I was awoken earlier than I wanted to be by my phone ringing. “Who the hell is calling at this ungodly hour?” I mumbled when I saw the time on my alarm clock.

Hmm… when was the last time I had that thought?

I reached over to my nightstand and looked at my phone. Sure enough, Rodney’s name was on the screen. Laughing a little, I unplugged my phone from the charger and answered the call.

“You’re defying the stereotype again, Rodney.” I half-mumbled, still trying to fully gain consciousness.

“I told you, I enjoy being a rebel from time to time” he joked. “I’m sorry for the early phone call, but I wanted to talk to you before Tom is brought back on set.”

“Brought back? What’s going on?” I asked him.

Rodney sighed. “Tom collapsed on set this morning.”

My heart skipped a beat. “Rodney, no…” I choked out, already tearing up. “Please tell me he’s going to be okay.”

“He’ll be alright, Megan. Oh, don’t cry, don’t cry. He’s okay.” Rodney said, trying to comfort me as my choked sounds turned into full blown sobs.

I sniffled and cleared my throat. “Sorry, I can’t help it. What happened to him?”

“A combination of things, I guess. He forgot to set his alarm and woke up late, claiming he’d either have to skip breakfast or his run because he didn’t have time for both. He chose to skip breakfast, went for his run, and showered like usual. He was talking to one of the producers before he had to go get into costume when he suddenly passed out. The producer and the on-site medic took him to the nearest hospital.” Rodney explained.

I curled up under my blanket and covered my mouth to stifle my sobs as I listened to him. “Did they call any of you with news?” I asked.

“The producer that went with Tom sent texts back to some of us so we could all spread the word to the others. The doctor that saw Tom said he was rather malnourished and very overworked. They’re going to be letting him come back today, but he has to take a couple of days off. But I’m not supposed to tell you Tom went to the hospital. That was in a text to me from the producer. I don’t think he understood what Tom meant; he only passed along the message.”

“He didn’t think I was going to find out eventually?” I said, getting more upset.

“He probably doesn’t want you to worry. You can tell him I told you. Actually, I’ll tell him I told you when he gets back. Don’t get too upset with him for it, though. The last thing he needs right now is more stress.” Rodney said.

“I am upset, but I’ll try not to get on his case for it.” I told him. “Above all, I’m just glad that Tom is okay.”

“Megan, I need to confide something in you. I’ve been working with Tom for months, and I’ve seen a change in him. He doesn’t seem to have that zest for life that he did when we first started this project. I feel guilty myself for being a part of his crazy work schedule. Luke and I collaborated on every stop on the tour, and I didn’t stop to think that it might be too much for someone who’s not used to a gig schedule like that. Watching him get thinner and thinner for this role hasn’t been easy, either. I think I mentioned before how he’s become sort of like a son to me, so I haven’t liked watching him prepare for this role in that specific way. Hank Williams weighed only a little over one hundred pounds. I don’t think Tom’s target weight was that low… I hope it wasn’t.”

I took a tissue from the box on my nightstand and wiped my eyes with it, but more tears fell right after I did so. “That’s insane that Tom is expected to lose so much weight. But Rodney, don’t feel bad about being part of Tom’s schedule. He told me how much he’s loved working with you.”

“Megan… when Tom met you… well, that was the happiest I’d seen him in weeks. Even now, his eyes just light up when he talks about you. I can tell when he’s gotten a text message from you because he pulls out his phone, reads something on it, and just grins from ear to ear.” Rodney chuckled. “That smile’s so bright, I gotta put my shades on.”

I smiled, wiping my tear-soaked cheeks. “Really?”

“Yeah, really! Megan, he cares about you very much. I can’t bring you up without getting an earful about how wonderful you are! But I don’t mind because he’s right. You’ve been so good for him.”

“Rodney, can I come down there and visit him on set?” I asked.

“Unfortunately, no. It’s a closed set. They didn’t want hordes of girls lining up like they did for his last project. They’re not even letting family visit anyone unless there’s an emergency of some kind. There’s no way I can get you in. You could come here and stay in a hotel, though. In fact, I’ll fly you down here myself if you want to.”

“Oh, Rodney, that’s too much. I couldn’t ask that of you.” I said.

“You’re not asking it of me; I’m giving it to you. You and I both want to see Tom happy and healthy again, and this is the best way to do it. Now, you just look into your schedule and let me know when you want to fly down here. Oh, you know what? Bring one of your friends with you so you don’t have to travel alone. I’ll book your plane tickets for you and we’ll get everything set up.”

“Thank you, Rodney. How can I ever repay you for this?”

“You make that light shine in that boy’s eyes again, that’s how you can repay me. I have to go meet with my band for a while, so go figure out your schedule and call me in about an hour.” Rodney instructed.

“Will do! I’ll talk to you in a little while.”

“Bye, Megan!”

I ended the call and got out of bed, going straight to my laptop. My schedule was saved in a calendar on the desktop. When I checked it, I saw that I couldn’t leave until the 26th at the earliest because my band and I had a gig on the 25th, but nothing for a few weeks after. Gigs couldn’t be cancelled, but rehearsals could always be rescheduled.

I decided to look up hotels, restaurants, and other things to do in Shreveport. While Google searching, I came across a search result that said something about a casting call. I bounced happily in my chair when I read it. They were looking to cast walk-on and small speaking roles for I Saw The Light. I was in the age range, and I was sure I could find some attire that looked appropriate at a thrift store before I left. The only issue was that they wanted locals.

I decided that the willingness to stay in a hotel through the whole thing was local enough and planned to show up to the first round of auditions.

After seeing that, I decided to call Sarah and ask her if she wanted to come with me. She picked up after three rings.

“What’s up, buttercup? I have to leave for work soon, so I can’t talk long.”

“That’s fine, I don’t need long. Do you want to come to Shreveport with me on the 26th?” I asked hopefully.

“Shreveport? Oh my god, are you going to see Tom?!” Sarah asked excitedly.

“One way or another, yes. It’s a closed set and they won’t let anyone in, so I’m going to try to get in by auditioning to be one of the extras. The first day of auditions is the 27th. Oh, and Rodney said he’d pay for our plane tickets.” I told her.

“It’s kind of short notice for my boss, but I will make it work. I’ll claim I need family emergency leave if I have to because there is no way I’m missing out on this! I’ll tell her as soon as I get in!” Sarah exclaimed.

“Awesome! I’ll tell Rodney you’re coming with me when I call him back in a little bit.”

“Yay! Well, I have to go! I’ll call you when I get home and get the details from you.”

“Cool cool. Bye, Sarah!”

“Bye!”

After hanging up, I entered the tentative dates into my calendar. Then I waited until the full hour had passed before calling Rodney back.

“Hi, Megan! Did you figure out your schedule?” Rodney asked when he answered my call.

“I did, and Sarah said she’d like to come with me.”

“Great! I just pulled up the airline’s website on my laptop. Let me just enter the date in here…” Rodney said. I heard the clicking of his keyboard as I waited for him to finish. “Alright, two tickets from Lansing to Shreveport are all booked for you! I’ll book a hotel room for you ladies as well. You can get a rental car from the airport when your flight gets in.”

“Rodney, you’re a huge help! I can’t thank you enough for this!” I said. “I think we should keep it a secret as a surprise for Tom.”

“I couldn’t agree more! He’ll be so happy to see you. Well, I’m needed for something, so I’ve got to go. I’ll see you in a week!”

“I can’t wait! Take care, Rodney!”

I put my phone down and jumped up and down, shrieking with joy and flailing my arms. I couldn’t wait until Sunday. The week was going to go by so slowly!

 

_October 19 th – 9:00 p.m._

 

I was sitting at my desk, transposing a song and entering the melody and chords into Finale when my phone rang. Tom’s name was on the display, so I immediately paused the track and took off my headphones so I could answer.

“Hi, Tom.” I said, already trying not to sound too emotional.

“Hi, sweetheart.” Tom said, voice breathy and cracking slightly. He sounded exhausted and weak. I was glad I couldn’t see him at the moment because I thought I would have completely lost it.

“How are you?” I asked, waiting for him to bring up his trip to the hospital. Rodney had said he’d tell Tom I knew, but I wanted to make sure he’d gotten the chance to talk to Tom.

“Not that great.” Tom answered, sighing. “Rodney told me he told you what happened to me today. I’m not mad at him for saying anything… in fact, I regretted it after I asked for him to keep quiet about it. I’m sorry, my darling. I wasn’t thinking straight. Please forgive me.”

“I was upset, but more importantly, I’m glad you’re alright.” I said. “What time did you get back from the hospital?”

“I think it was around ten or so? I’m not really sure… I was so groggy. I fell into bed the second I was helped into my trailer. I just woke up about twenty minutes ago. How much did Rodney tell you?”

“He told me everything, including that you skipped breakfast this morning. How many other meals have you been skipping?” I couldn’t help it. He probably thought I sounded accusatory, but I didn’t give a damn.

“Just a couple here and there. I do eat, but it’s not always much. I’ll admit to that.” Tom said.

“Did you eat something last night when I told you to?” I asked.

“Yes, I did. I promised you I would, and I will never break a promise to you” he answered.

“Good. I appreciate that. What did you eat?”

“Megan, I’d rather not get into—“

“What did you eat?” I asked sternly.

Tom sighed. “I had a cup of Greek yogurt before I went to bed. That was it.”

“Damn it, Tom.” I muttered, tears falling once again.

“I didn’t reach my target weight, Megan. My weight loss was more controlled and gradual at first, but the nearer the date got, the more I started worrying about it.” Tom said, desperately trying to get me to understand.

“Just how many pounds did they expect you to get down to?” I asked.

“They wanted me to weigh 130.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” I said with a raised voice, filter gone. “How much do you weigh right now?” There was silence. “Tell me!” I said through clenched teeth.

I heard Tom sob quietly before he spoke. “140.”

I completely lost it when I heard that. My sobs were loud and uncontrollable.

“Darling, don’t cry.” Tom begged, but he was crying himself.

“You’re going to have to give me a minute.” I managed to choke out. I grabbed tissues from the box on my desk and held them to my face as I continued to bawl.

It took me a few minutes to calm down enough to begin talking to Tom again. “Are you still there?” I asked.

“Of course I am, love” he answered.

“Tom… you need to stop this. At this rate, you’ll end up back in the hospital, or develop an eating disorder, or both.”

“I won’t, darling. I’ve done weight loss for roles before.”

“To this extreme, Tom?”

“No” he admitted.

“I can’t tell you what to do, obviously, but I really think you need to talk to your producers and tell them you’re not losing any more weight. They can do editing to the footage and make it look however they need to if it’s not enough. Then I really want you start eating properly again. Keep eating the healthier foods like you have been, but normal portions. Please Tom. For yourself, for me, for your family…” I started crying again. “I don’t care which motivation you have, but please… please take care of yourself, sweetie. I wish I were there to help you, but I’m not. Please, Tom. I care about you too much to see this happen to you.”

Tom began to sob. “It’s gotten bad, hasn’t it? It’s gone way too far. I’m such an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot. You’re a very passionate method actor, but this time you just put a little too much into it. Sometimes it’s hard to realize what you’re doing to yourself until something drastic happens.” I told him.

“I’ll do it, darling. I’ll tell my producers first thing in the morning, and I will start eating normally again. I won’t skip any meals, either. I promise you, Megan.”

I smiled. “I’m so glad, Tom. And I’m so sorry if it felt at any point like I was getting on your case. I just don’t want to see you like this.”

“It didn’t, darling. It was just what I needed to hear, and I really appreciate that you were honest with me about how you felt. I’m so thankful for you. God, I wish I could see you.”

“I’m thankful for you too, Tom. And we’ll see each other soon. That time will fly by and I’ll be in your arms before you know it.” I said, smiling wider as I kept my little surprise to myself.

“I hope so, love” he said, yawning. “Gosh, I’m still so tired even though I had that long nap.”

“You need more sleep than that, sweetie. I hope that’s how you’re going to spend your day off tomorrow.” I said.

“That’s exactly what I’ll be doing. But right now, I’m going to go get some dinner because I’m absolutely starving. Then I’m going straight back to bed.”

“Good to hear.” I said, smiling.

“It looks like my little pitch pipe helps keep me in tune in more ways than one. Again, I’m so thankful for you.”

“I’d do anything for you, music man.”

“And I for you, Megan. Good night, my darling.”

“Good night, Tom.”

I put my phone down and slumped back in my chair, suddenly feeling very tired. When I tried to go to bed, I couldn’t go to sleep because I was worried for Tom and excited about the trip at the same time. I really could not wait until Sunday.


	18. Welcome To Shreveport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan and Sarah arrive in Shreveport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> Megan and Sarah finally get to head to Shreveport for their vacation... the length of which is unknown. Because that's totally how it works in real life. :P
> 
> So Rodney gets a lot of dialogue in this chapter. I wanted to have some fun with that because Rodney just seems like the kind of guy who would joke around like this. I had a little help from the lovely and talented ladies AubrynnMaxwell and Dominion_of_Dust1886 on that part.
> 
> I also wanted to say that I really love the comments I've been getting on this story so far, so thank you all for those! Keep them coming! I love comments... they totally make my day! :)
> 
> Happy reading!

_October 20 th – morning_

 

Sarah called me with the unfortunate news that she couldn’t leave quite that early for Shreveport.

“My boss won’t let me leave work that soon” she told me. “She’s short-handed because one of my co-workers injured herself and is on leave for another week. However, she said if I work up until the 29th, she’ll let me take as long of a vacation as I want in return.”

“Shoot. Okay, let me call Rodney and see if he can switch the flight date. They’re still holding auditions later in the week, I think.” I told her.

I called Rodney immediately and told him the situation. He got on his laptop right away to see if he could fix it.

“I was able to change it.” Rodney told me after a few minutes. “The date still works out because they’re also holding auditions on the 31st. Which reminds me… since I just know you’re both going to be accepted for a role, there’s a Halloween party for the cast and crew in the evening. Extras that have been confirmed to have a role are welcome, so you and Sarah should come.”

“Well, I’m glad you have so much confidence in us!” I said, laughing.

“Shouldn’t I? You’re both very charming young ladies. You’ll win them over.”

“I hope so. Well, I’ll let you get back to work. See you in ten days! And don’t say anything to Tom!”

“Oh, I won’t. The surprise was my idea, after all! See you soon!”

 

_October 30 th – 4:00 a.m._

 

*ding dong*

“Sarah?!”

*ding dong*

*knock knock knock* “Sarah!” *knock knock knock* “Sarah!” *knock knock knock* “Sarah!”

Sarah finally answered the door, clad in jeans and a bra. “Yes, ‘Sheldon’?”

I smirked. “Do you answer your door like that for everyone?”

She looked down and gasped at herself, seeming to have forgotten she didn’t put on a shirt. “Dammit!” she grumbled and spun around to go get the rest of her clothes. I walked into her apartment and shut the door behind me.

Chris came out of the bedroom wearing only his boxers. “Oh, morning, darlin’” he said as he rubbed his eyes.

“Oh, for the love of Azura, Chris, put some pants on!” I said, unable to help myself from laughing.

“What’s wrong with these? I’m covered! Besides, I’m just going straight back to bed after you ladies take off for the airport” he said.

“Yeah, sorry about the early wake up call.” I said. “It’s not my fault Rodney booked us a six a.m. flight.” I looked at my phone to check the time. “Which we’re not going to make if we don’t leave for Lansing soon… Sarah, are you almost ready?”

“Just a minute!” she called back.

“Sarah, if we’re late, I’m going to tell Rodney we missed our flight because you were ‘banging the sound guy’!” I mock threatened.

“Sounds like a legit excuse to me!” Chris chimed in, waggling his eyebrows.

Sarah came rushing out of the bedroom with her suitcases. “I’m ready!”

I laughed. “I thought that might motivate you.”

“Here, let me carry these to the car.” Chris said, taking the suitcases from Sarah’s hands and walking out the door with them.

“Oh god, he was still only in his boxers, wasn’t he?” Sarah asked.

“Don’t worry about it. Nobody else is crazy enough to be awake this early.” I said as we left the apartment.

Chris put Sarah’s suitcases in the boot of my car, then said his goodbyes to both of us.

“Have a safe trip, ladies! Call me when you get there!” he called out as we pulled out of the driveway.

 

_October 30 th – 2:20 p.m._

 

We were happy to be off of the cramped planes as we walked into the Shreveport airport. There were two stops along the way, which gave us time to stretch our legs a little, but spending that much time on a plane still made us both a bit stiff.

After getting our luggage from the baggage claim, we found the people that issued the rental cars. We were given, much to my delight, a Mini Cooper. I’d wanted one ever since I saw The Italian Job, so I was very excited to get to drive one.

“Can we find a place to set our bags down for a minute?” Sarah asked. “I want to call Chris and let him know we arrived safely.”

“Yeah, let’s do that. I need to call Rodney and ask him where we’re staying.” I answered.

We found some chairs, set our bags down, and made our calls.

Rodney sounded cheerful when he picked up. “Megan! Hang on a sec. Guys, cut the music for a minute! Okay, that’s better. Are you in town yet?”

“Yes, we arrived safely and got the keys to our rental car. Now I just need to know where we’re going.” I told him.

“You ladies are going to the Remington Suite Hotel. I chose that one because it’s only about 4.5 miles from where a good amount of the filming is going to take place. It’s on Travis Street, but I’m sure the GPS on your iPhone can help you find it just fine. So head there right away and get checked in because you ladies have spa appointments at 4:00.”

“Rodney, you didn’t… oh my gosh, this must have cost—“

“Hey, now… no more worrying about how much anything costs. You’re not allowed to ask. Now get your butts over there and enjoy yourselves.”

“I don’t know what to say, Rodney… thank you so much.”

“The only thing I want to hear out of you is that you put the light back in that boy’s eyes for me. Now go on, get to the hotel!” he said, chuckling.

“Alright, alright… we’re going! Bye Rodney!”

Sarah and I finished her call shortly after I finished mine, and we rushed off to pick up our Mini Cooper. The hotel was only about a ten minute drive from the airport, so we arrived with plenty of time to check in and get ready for our spa appointment.

The Remington Suites building was really nice looking. There was a bright blue awning and pretty trees right at the front entrance.

I grinned when we walked into the lobby. It was really nice inside, too. The chairs by the windows had backs that looked like tree branches, and I've always loved anything with a tree or leaf design, so I geeked out over them.

I gave the lady at the desk our names, and she looked up our reservations and scanned our room keys.

“Alright, here are your keys and suite numbers” she said, handing the keys and a hotel map to us. “It looks like your rooms have been paid for by a…” She looked back down at her computer screen. “…Mr. Crowell, so you two are all set to go! Your suites are right next to each other, and they’ll be down this hall.” She pointed to the area on the map where are rooms were located.

“Did you say we have two rooms?” I asked.

“Yes, you each have one. You’re in our neighboring Grand Suites. Is that a mistake?”

“Um… I suppose not. I guess I just assumed he was booking one room for the both of us.” I said, shrugging.

“Oh, well… surprise!” she said, giggling. “Enjoy your stay here, and don’t hesitate to call the desk if you need anything!”

We walked down the long hallway to find our rooms. Sarah’s was first, mine being just the next door over. She swiped her key and we went inside.

“Oh my gooooood!” we both exclaimed as we saw what the room looked like. It was a bi-level suite with a spiral staircase leading up to where the bedroom was.

“Ooooh, ritzy! Wow, this room is amazing!” I said.

“I am going to love staying here!” Sarah said, bouncing with excitement. “Go see if your room looks the same.”

My suite looked exactly the same. The second I got in the door, I couldn’t resist dropping my things, scurrying up the spiral staircase, and running into the bedroom to flop onto the plush looking California King bed. I was still sprawled out on it when Sarah came to my suite after she finished unpacking her things.

“You can spend all the time you want in that bed later.” Sarah said, pulling on my leg. “We’ve got to get to the spa!”

When we arrived at the spa, we found out we had appointments for facials. “Paid for by a Mr. Crowell” the receptionist told us.

“Oh, Rodney…” I sighed. “I really appreciate what he’s doing, but it’s so much!”

“Did he pay for everything so far?” Sarah asked.

I thought for a moment. “No, he didn’t pay for the rental car. But that’s it.”

The receptionist chimed in. “He told me you two are auditioning for small parts in that Hank Williams movie tomorrow, and that we should do our best to give you radiant skin!” She giggled. “But I bet you want to be in it because Tom Hiddleston is in it.”

“Guilty as charged.” I said with a grin.

“Well, I wish you both luck tomorrow! Now, let’s take you back and get you started! Follow me!” she said cheerfully. “Would you like Mimosas? We can make cranberry ones!”

“Those sound divine!” Sarah said, and I nodded in agreement as we followed her.

About an hour or so later, we emerged from the chairs with faces that were practically glowing. They certainly weren’t kidding about the whole radiant thing.

I nearly spit out the last sip of the second Mimosa I was drinking when we got back to the reception desk and saw Rodney sitting in one of the papasan chairs, also sipping on a Mimosa.

“Ladies! It’s so good to see you both!” Rodney said, putting his drink on the table and standing up to greet us with hugs.

“You’ve got a spa appointment, too?” Sarah said, trying not to laugh.

“Why not? When I was looking at their list of services, I saw that they had a man’s facial! ‘A workout for the skin’ was what the description said! Besides, it turns out I’m going to be in the film now, too.”

“You’re going to be in the movie?” I asked excitedly. “Rodney, that’s awesome! What part are you going to be playing?”

“I’m going to be playing Hank’s father” he said proudly.

“Fitting.” I said with a big smile.

“What do you mean?” Rodney asked.

“You said Tom was like a son to you, and now you get to play his dad in the film. That’s really great.” I answered.

“Oh yeah, I didn’t think of that! I think I’m still in shock from when they told me this morning. So that’s why I’m here. I wanted to put some life back into this old face. But I’m glad I did this… I’m really enjoying the spa life!” Rodney said as he picked up his drink and took another sip.

I couldn’t help but giggle a little at the situation, and neither could Sarah.

“Hey, now… no teasing.” Rodney mused. “This is a manly facial! That’s right… I can go to the spa, too! Just like I can wake up earlier than the musician stereotype says I can. Just call me Rodney the Rebel King!”

I burst out laughing. “Yes, because you totally look like a rebel king with a Mimosa in your hand, Rodney.”

“That’s Rodney the Rebel King. And that’s just one part of my new rebellious ways!”

“Whatever you say.” I giggled.

“How about the Rebel King takes you both to dinner after the facial’s done?” Rodney asked.

I held my hand up. “On one condition… I’m paying!”


	19. Even The Best Laid Plans...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discouraging snag in Megan's plans to surprise Tom leaves her crying and feeling helpless, but her amazing friends just might be able to help save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> I've mentioned before just how much of myself I'm putting into this story. The experience mentioned is completely true; it did happen to me years ago.
> 
> But in happier news: Tom's surprise isn't too far away, now! :)
> 
> Happy reading!

_October 31 st – too damn early in the morning_

 

“Boys and girls of every age… wouldn’t you like to see something strange?” I sang to myself, full of the Halloween spirit, as I got ready to go to the auditions.

Sarah and I had gone to bed early the night before so we wouldn’t be too tired to perform well. It wasn’t hard to fall asleep quickly after the big Italian dinner we had with Rodney. Which I managed to pay for after Sarah told Rodney Tom had walked into the restaurant to distract him long enough for me to pull the check out of his hand.

After finishing my makeup, I put on the dress I’d found for eight dollars at a thrift store back in Michigan. It flattered my figure and looked like the appropriate style for the film, but I didn’t actually like it that much. It was okay for a costume, but I’d never wear it for anything else. Sarah had found a similar dress, and also felt the same way about hers.

When we arrived at the set and got in the audition line, we saw a line of women that went into a tent. They were coming out the other side of the tent one by one, going one way if they’d gotten through, and back to the parking lot if they didn’t. I starting feeling really nervous, and so did Sarah. We were in the middle of trying to calm each other down when my “Sherwood Forest” text tone went off.

“Call the locksmith!” we both exclaimed as I pulled my phone out of my purse. The text was from Rodney.

 _I see you girls from where I am, but I’m staying hidden so nobody else can see me. Good costume choices! Text me as soon as you’re both let through._ ;)

I showed the message to Sarah before silencing my phone and putting it back in my purse. “I wish I had as much confidence in my acting skills as he does.” I said.

“Yeah, me too. I just want to get this over with so we can stop shaking.” Sarah said.

About twenty minutes later, we were at the front of the line. When I heard someone call for the next person, I stepped into the tent. There was a man sitting at a table writing something in a notebook. I stopped in front of him and said hello.

He lifted his head, looked me up and down once, and said “Nope. That will be all, thank you.” before turning his attention back to his notebook.

I furrowed my brow. “Excuse me?”

He looked up again. “I said no. You’re done. Go home. Next!”

“But I didn’t even get to do anything! You have nothing to base your decision off of!” I argued.

“I looked at you. That was the basis of my decision. You’re not pretty enough to be on camera. Go home. Next!”

Sarah walked into the tent and gasped when she saw me standing there, shaking and seething with anger. “I’m going to take her out… I’ll just get back in line” she told the jerk, but he didn’t even look up from his notebook.

A guard was shooing us away like he had the others, so we walked off the grounds and sat down on a nearby bench before I completely lost control of my emotions. I started bawling, and quite loudly.

Sarah hugged me, not knowing what else to do. “I’m guessing he said no.”

“It wasn’t just a ‘no’, it was a ‘fuck, no’” I sobbed.

“What the hell did he say to you?” she asked.

“He said I wasn’t pretty enough to be on camera.” I answered, sobbing harder after repeating those horrible words. Sarah just held me tighter, knowing I couldn’t really be consoled after that.

That was not the first time in my life I’d heard that from someone. Back in high school, I’d auditioned for the role of Fantine in the school’s production of Les Misérables. I was devastated when I didn’t get the part, and went to my choir director to find out why. He told me that musically, I had the best audition. But the director of the play, who was a math teacher at the school, refused to let me in anything more than the chorus because, according to him, I wasn’t pretty enough for a lead role. Those words stuck with me, as terrible as they were, and I completely lost my interest in theatre. I was only in one musical after that, when I played Anybodys in West Side Story my first year in college. Everyone in the music program was required to be in the play. After that, I never got on stage to act again.

“Why don’t you text Rodney?” Sarah suggested. “Maybe he can think of something. This surprise for Tom was kind of counting on you getting a part.”

I nodded, unable to talk, and sent the message to Rodney. Two minutes later, he called me, not bothering with sending any texts back. Sarah answered the phone for me and tried to put the call on speaker so we could both hear, but accidentally selected FaceTime.

“Sorry” she said as soon as Rodney’s face popped up on the screen. “I was just trying to put it on speaker.”

“No, it’s fine, we can talk like this. Get Megan on the screen.” Rodney said. Sarah got me in the frame, and his eyes widened at the sight of me. “What in the Sam Hill happened over there?” he asked.

Sarah told him the whole story since I was still sobbing too much to talk. The more she told Rodney, the angrier his expression got. By the time she finished, he was so mad that he couldn’t even say anything right away.

“It’s taking everything I have to not go to that tent and punch that guy in the nose right now” he finally said. “Sarah, did you get in?”

“I didn’t even audition. I walked into the tent and saw Megan looking like she was about to kill the guy, so I took her out of there. But if she’s not going to be in the film, I’m not going to bother auditioning.”

“What are we going to do, Rodney?” I asked. “This detail was kind of key in our plan to surprise Tom.”

“I don’t know, Megan. I’m not sure there’s anything I can do to help, either. Aside from my new role as his father in the film, I’m just the guy who taught Tom country music as far as the producers are concerned. I don’t have that much pull here.”

“There has to be someone we can talk to.” Sarah said. “It would be nice to be in the film, but I don’t need to have a part. We just need to get Megan in. Was the guy in the tent a producer?”

“He’s an assistant to the producers.” Rodney answered. “I’d like to assist him in the act of shoving a crowbar up his ass.”

“Maybe we can talk to an actual producer.” Sarah suggested.

“Maybe, but like I said, I don’t have that much influence here. I don’t think I can convince one of them to talk to us about this, much less agree to just give you girls an in. And I think that’s as high up the ranks as it goes. I mean, who might have influence on them? There would have to be some kind of connection to a star or something.”

I gasped as the thought instantly came to me. “Rodney, do you happen to have Luke Windsor’s number?”

 

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~

 

“Luke Windsor speaking, who is this?”

“Hi Luke, this is Megan, Tom’s girlfriend.”

“Hello, Megan! How are you?”

“I’m not great at the moment, Luke. It’s kind of a weird situation, but we didn’t know who else we could talk to.”

“Who would ‘we’ be?” Luke asked.

“Myself, my friend Sarah, and Rodney Crowell. I’m actually in Shreveport. I came here to surprise Tom, but something happened that kind of messed up our plans.”

Luke listened as I explained the whole story, starting with Tom’s health concerns and how I wanted to surprise him by showing up on set. He was livid when I told him how that assistant had treated me.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am, Megan. That is absolutely ridiculous. I will call the producers right now and tell them what happened. I’ll call you back as soon as I’m off the phone with them and tell you what to do next.”

“Thank you so much, Luke. I really appreciate this. I’ll talk to you in a bit.”

Sarah and I sat in the Mini Cooper and listened to the radio while we waited for Luke to call back. My phone rang about fifteen minutes later.

“Megan? It’s Luke. I talked to one of the executive producers and told him the whole thing. He’s going to meet you outside the tent, and you are going to go talk to that pathetic excuse for a human being with him. Well, mainly, he’s going to talk. You just get to stand there with a smug expression on your face as you watch the guy get ripped a new one. Both you and Sarah will be promised roles as extras in the film.”

“Luke, that’s wonderful! Thank you so much!”

“You’re very welcome, Megan. I’m glad I could help. Oh, and Tom won’t hear anything about you being here until you’re ready to surprise him. I know he’s exhausted and hasn’t been feeling well, and I think your visit will be just the thing to make him better. I’ve got to get back to work now, but I want you to call me if you run into any more problems with anyone on set. You shouldn’t have any issues with anyone else, though.”

“Alright. Thank you again, Luke. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye, Megan. Take care.”

I put my phone back in my purse and smiled at Sarah. “Let’s do this.” I said with a grin.

 

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~

 

When Sarah and I approached the tent again, there was a man waiting there for us.

“Which one of you is Megan?” the man asked us.

“That would be me.” I answered.

“I’m Jason, one of the executive producers” he said as he shook my hand, then turned to Sarah. “That means you must be Sarah” he said, shaking her hand as well. “I’m sorry we’re not meeting under more pleasant circumstances. Luke Windsor filled me in on everything, and I think it’s utter shit. You’re a lovely young lady… both of you are, actually. I’d love to have you both as extras in the film."

“Thank you, Jason. We certainly accept.” I told him.

“Care to come watch me rip this guy a new one?” he asked with a smirk.

“We’d love to!” Sarah and I answered in unison as we followed Jason into the tent. The bastard was still looking at his stupid notebook when we walked in. Once again, he didn’t even bother to look up.

“James, put that down and pay attention to your surroundings for a change.” Jason said sternly.

James looked up and saw us. “What are you doing back?” he asked rudely.

“They are back here because they have been offered roles as extras, no thanks to your jackassery earlier. What the hell is wrong with you?! Insulting a woman like that is just terrible! Ever since you got this job, you’ve been nothing but a huge asshole to everybody, and I’m tired of it! You’ll finish out your day here as my minion, but then you’re officially fired. Now, you owe this lady an apology, and if I don’t feel it’s sincere enough, I’m going to allow Rodney to shove a crowbar up your ass, as I’ve heard he very much wants to do.”

James looked terrified, and it was hilarious. He stood up and walked up to me. “I’m very sorry I insulted you and treated you so rudely” he said. “I shouldn’t have said what I did.”

“But you still thought it. Not the first time I’ve heard that from someone.” I said.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yeah. I heard the same thing from a musical director when I was in high school. But then he died of stomach cancer. Karma’s a bitch… you’d best remember that.” I said, leaving James speechless and Sarah and Jason chuckling. Then I turned on my heels and walked out of the tent.

Rodney was standing outside waiting for us, and he gave us a huge smile when he saw us. “Are you ladies in?”

Jason laughed. “Yes, Rodney, they’re in!”

Rodney gave me a big hug. “It’s so good to see you here! I can’t wait to see the look on Tom’s face when he sees you.”

“I think someone should be filming that.” Sarah chimed in.

“I agree.” Jason said. “I’ll have someone from the camera crew ready to film it. Just tell me when you want to see him.”

“Where is Tom right now?” I asked.

“Tom’s getting into one of his costumes right now.” Rodney answered. “He’s going to be filming one of his concert scenes today.”

I turned to Jason. “As soon as he’s gotten into his costume and is on set, I’d like to show up. Can we do that?”

Jason smiled. “We certainly can!”


	20. Hey, Good Lookin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You’re here… you’re here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> Tom finally gets his surprise, and the couple is reunited! Yay!
> 
> I loved writing this chapter so much, so I really hope you all enjoy it! :)
> 
> Happy reading!

_October 31 st – 10:30 a.m._

 

Jason had a few of the people from the camera crew position themselves at different spots around where Tom was going to be standing so the moment could be captured from a few different angles. One of the makeup artists snuck me into a room further away from where Tom was so I could stay hidden until he was on set. She was also kind enough to touch up my makeup, which had run a bit due to my earlier crying, and made my hair look nice. I was very thankful for the waterproof mascara and the frizz control serum.

When we got word from one of the crew members that Tom was finished getting into his costume and was on set, I left the room and went to find him, trying to remain as calm as possible.

I stopped to look around the set to see what was going on before walking up to Tom. Sarah was hiding herself behind some equipment. I could see her from where I was, but it looked like she was out of view from most people. Rodney was talking to Jason, pretending like nothing different was happening. The rest of the people were busy working as usual since they weren’t clued in to what was happening.

I finally spotted Tom. I could tell it was him even though he had his back to me. He was wearing white trousers and a white shirt with fringe on the sleeves. His cowboy hat was, of course, also white. I really didn’t like western clothing, but Tom looked so amazing in his costume, and I loved it on him so much.

I saw him walk over to a chair that wasn’t in front of the backdrop he would be standing in front of for filming. He sat down and took a guitar out of the case that was resting on the floor next to the chair. Forgoing the strap for the time being, he set the guitar on his knee and held it with care.

Tom strummed the strings a few times before leaning down and pulling a rusty looking pitch pipe out of the case. When he blew into it, the pitch pipe let out a quarter tone. The note was right in between the E he needed for tuning and the F a half step above it. He’d gotten a defective pitch pipe… oh, the irony! Well, that would never do. Tom’s guitar wasn’t going to be out of tune if I had anything to say about it.

I looked up towards Jason, who immediately caught my eye. I nodded to him to signal that I was ready. He nodded back before giving some kind of signals with his hands to his camera crew. Thankfully, Tom didn’t notice since his eyes were on his guitar. I noticed some small lights coming from the cameras I could see, and then Jason waved to me to let me know I should walk over there.

Nerves rattled me a little at that moment. Tom and I hadn’t actually talked since the day he collapsed on set. He’d had no time for Skype dates, and phone calls were passed up in favor of sleep. We’d only been texting a little here and there when I wanted to check in on him to make sure he was eating so he didn’t end up fainting again on set. I didn’t want to see him like that, and I was going to do everything I could to be there for him while I was able to actually be in the same place as him.

I took a deep breath, smoothed over my dress, and walked quietly towards Tom so he wouldn’t hear me approaching. Rodney was watching, and Sarah was carefully peeking out from her hiding place. Everyone else was slowly stopping what they were doing and turning to look our way, whispering amongst each other as they tried to figure out what was going on.

I stopped right behind Tom, fighting the urge to just wrap my arms around him right then. “Excuse me, Mr. Hiddleston, but I think there’s something wrong with that pitch pipe you’re using.” I said, lowering the pitch of my voice so he wouldn’t recognize it.

“Oh, no. Is there really?” he asked, blowing another excruciating quarter tone pitch out of it. He didn’t look away from his guitar.

“I’m afraid so. That thing is giving you notes that are halfway between pitches. Why don’t you let me give you the pitches?” I asked him, still trying to alter the pitch of my voice.

“Alright, darling. I’ll tune to you.” Tom said, putting the pitch pipe down and moving his left hand back to the lower E string’s tuning peg. He started to turn it, but he suddenly froze, stopping all movements. Realization was clearly setting in, and I immediately wished I could see the look on his face. But I knew that I would see it later on the videos the cameras were taking.

Tom stood up and turned around to face me, and he brought one of his hands up to his mouth as he gasped, almost dropping his guitar in the process. He managed to set it down in its case while keeping his eyes on me.

“M-Megan? Oh… oh m-my god…” he stammered. The tears that began to form in the corners of his eyes caught the overhead lights and sparkled, making them look like tiny stars.

“Hey, good lookin’.” I said with a big smile, and man, did I hope that waterproof mascara was strong.

Tom flashed the most precious smile before lifting me up into the air and spinning me around.

I could feel his less muscular arms quivering with the effort of holding me up, but he held strong as he pulled me closer so he could kiss me. My feet still weren’t touching the ground, so I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me over and over; long kisses, short kisses, kisses that flitted up to my cheeks and the tip of my nose before coming back down to my lips again.

I opened an eye because I was curious to see the reactions of the people around us. Some were cheering or clapping, and others just looked surprised or confused.

Tom set me down, but he still didn’t let me go. He held me tightly in that safe, warm embrace that was home while tears of happiness ran down our cheeks.

“You’re here” he whispered. “You’re here. I don’t know how that’s possible, how you did it… Oh, sweetheart, I missed you so much.” He held me even tighter and kissed me, all earlier reserves he had about us keeping things secret seemingly forgotten.

I cupped his face with my hands when he pulled away from the kiss, brushing the tracks of his tears away. “Yes, sweetie, I’m here. I’m here for you now. I missed you, too.”

“I’ve not been well, darling, I’m sure you’ve heard that. And I’ve been so stupid. I wasn’t taking proper care of myself, but I’m trying now, I really am, and—“

“Shhhh. It’s okay, Tom.” I said, stopping his rambling. “It’s okay. Let’s not talk about that now. You’re here and in my arms, and that’s all that matters.”

“How did you get them to let you in here?” Tom asked. “It’s a closed set, and we’re not allowed visitors.”

“Well, we had a little plan that backfired at first, but Luke and Jason really came to the rescue. So you’re looking at one of the extras in the film.” I explained.

“Luke and Jason did this? You’ll be in the film with me?” Tom asked, eyes lighting up further. “Oh, my darling, that’s wonderful! But you said ‘we’… who does that include besides yourself?”

“That would be Rodney and Sarah.” I said, pointing in their direction. We both looked over to see Sarah wiping her eyes and Rodney with a huge grin on his face.

“There’s that light!” Rodney called out to me as he pointed at Tom. “It’s back already!” he said with a wink.

Tom smiled and waved at Sarah. “I should have known your partner in crime would be here, too!” he said, chuckling. “So, your plan was to get a part in the film so you could see me?” he asked.

“Yes, since that seemed like the only way in.” I answered.

“How did that backfire the first time around?” Tom asked.

The gleeful curiosity that was on his face when he asked the question slowly turned into a stern, tense expression as I told him about James being the reason my plan backfired.

“He didn’t even have you read any lines, but he turned you down? That’s ridiculous. What was his reasoning?” Tom asked.

I didn’t want to tell him that, but from the look on his face, I knew he was going to insist. “He told me I wasn’t pretty enough to be on camera.” I answered softly, looking down at my feet. I nearly gasped aloud when I looked back up at Tom. His eyes were cold and piercing, his lips were pursed, and his jaw was tensing. I had never seen him angry before, aside from when he was acting. It was very intimidating.

And kind of hot… not gonna lie.

“He said _what_ about you?” Tom asked, seething.

“Why don’t you have him tell you to your face, Tom?” someone interrupted. It was Jason, and he was practically dragging James over by his collar. “I’ve already told him it’s his last day here, so just know that he won’t be a problem anymore.” He let go of James and took a few steps back.

Tom stepped up to him, his eyes fiery with rage and his hands balling into fists at his sides. He was only a few inches taller than James, but he still looked like he was towering over him. “You said that to her? You said that to _my girl_?” he asked James through clenched teeth, his nostrils flaring.

James eyes were wide with fear. “Shit, man… I didn’t know she was your girl.”

“You currish, fool-born gobshite.” Tom spat, venom in his voice. “You don’t say things like that to _any_ woman. _Ever_. All women are beautiful, and they deserve much more respect than that. Now, I’d have told you off for insulting any woman like that. But today… today, you’ve insulted _mine_. So you’d damn well better trust my rage.”

One of Tom’s fists began to rise slowly, but he stopped himself, clearly at war with that decision. I didn’t think he’d actually punch the bastard, but part of me kind of wanted to see Tom let him have it.

“Hey, James!” someone called out. Everyone turned to look and saw Rodney walking up to us, holding something behind his back. “I was just walking past the spot where the crew keeps all of their tools. Look what I found!” he exclaimed with a mischievous smile as he brought a crowbar out from behind his back and held it up. “Come have a closer look!” he said as he tapped his other hand with it.

“Holy shit!” James screamed. He tore off like a bat out of hell for the nearest door. We could still hear him screaming after the door shut behind him.

Everyone burst out laughing; even Tom, despite his anger.

“Thanks, Rodney.” Tom said. “I wasn’t actually going to punch him, though. I just wanted to scare him into thinking I was going to punch him.”

“I know… I just wanted to have a little fun.” Rodney said, grinning.

Tom turned back to me. “Well, it looks like I have a lot of people to introduce to you.”

I gasped. “Tom, are you sure? I didn’t think you wanted anyone to know.”

“I was an idiot for saying that, Megan. Eventually, I want the whole world to know. But let’s just take it slow and start with family, friends, and trusted colleagues, yes?” He wrapped his arm around my waist and turned us to face the crowd. “Everyone, this is my wonderful girlfriend, Megan. She’s going to be an extra in the film.”

Everyone clapped for us as Tom kissed me again.

Jason approached us. “Tom, I’ve spoken with Luke, and we both agree you need a bit of rest. We’ve been keeping up with our schedule, and we have things we can work on that don’t require your presence for a couple of days. We’ll expect you at the Halloween party tonight, but after that, why don’t you take a long weekend and come back on Wednesday? Effective immediately, of course. Go enjoy your break. Megan, you and Sarah may return on Wednesday as well so we can decide what scenes we want you in.”

Tom and I thanked Jason, and Tom pulled me into his arms after Jason walked away. “I know the first thing I want to do with my vacation” he said, winking at me. “I know it’s not much, but I’ve got a trailer…”

“Nonsense.” Rodney said, walking up to us with Sarah. “There’s a suite at the Remington for you two.”

“Is that why you booked us separate rooms?” Sarah asked, giggling.

“Precisely!” Rodney replied.

“Oh, dear lord, Rodney…” I laughed, shaking my head.

“That’s Rodney the Rebel King to you!” he said, jokingly waving a finger at me.

“Would the ‘rebel king’ like another Mimosa?” I asked, tongue-in-cheek.

Rodney narrowed his eyes at me. “Shut up.”

Sarah and I laughed, but Tom just looked confused. “What am I missing here?” he asked.

“I’ll tell you later.” I answered, taking his hand. “Come on, music man. We’re going to the hotel.”

 

_October 31 st – 11:30 a.m._

 

After Tom finished changing and had packed up what he needed from his trailer, Sarah and I took Tom to the car and drove back to the Remington.

“I’ll knock on your door when we’re ready to go get dinner before the party.” I told Sarah when we got to the door of her suite.

“Alright… and keep the noise down, you two. I don’t know how thick these walls are.” Sarah teased.

I smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Would you like me to tell Tom why we were almost late for our flight here?”

“See you at dinner time!” Sarah said before promptly running into her suite and shutting the door behind her.

“I’m not even going to ask this time.” Tom said with a chuckle as he followed me to our suite. I unlocked the door and we stepped inside.

“Welcome to your new temporary home, Tom. You can stay here with me for as long as I’m in town.” I told him.

“Oh, wow… I’ve never stayed in a room like this!” Tom said, marveling at how amazing the suite looked. “Look at that spiral staircase! If I could figure out a way to fuck you on that without both of us getting seriously injured, I would!”

“Tom!” I exclaimed, faking shock.

“Ehehehe. It appears I’ve got sex on my mind. I wonder why that could be?” he mused, wrapping his arms around me. “Maybe it’s because my darling love has come to visit, and I just can’t bear to wait another minute before I begin to worship her gorgeous, perfect body?”

I smiled. “Maybe” I whispered to him before giving him a kiss. Tom’s sweet praises were already making me forget just how ugly I’d felt earlier after trying to audition.

We ascended the staircase and went into the bedroom. After we undressed each other slowly, worshipping each other’s bodies with eyes and hands and mouths, Tom turned me to face the full-length mirror that stood beside the dresser.

“I hope you didn’t let that jerk’s comment get to you, sweetheart. It’s so, so far from the truth.” Tom said as he stood behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

“It did bother me.” I confessed. “I felt so…”

“Shhh. Don’t even say it, darling. Look at yourself and see how untrue it is” he said as he let his hands roam over my body. “Your skin is so soft and fair. Your hair always smells so good. I love the color of your eyes, and I love how they sparkle when you sing. I love brushing the tip of my nose against yours when I move in for a kiss. Your mouth is so pretty, and your lips always seem to taste of mango.”

“Thomas…” I moaned softly as every last bit of my insecurities melted away, his words replacing them.

“I love your perfect little arse, especially when I smack it and you moan deliciously.” Tom continued, moving a hand to my rear and giving me a light smack, chuckling when I moaned. “I love your breasts and how perfectly they fit in my hands.” He cupped my breasts, causing me to gasp when his thumbs brushed over my nipples. “I love how sensitive your nipples are, too. And…” He slid his hand down and cupped my sex. “I love exploring you here. Finding how wet you are for me with my fingers, tasting your sweet nectar with my tongue, and feeling the velvet softness of your walls around my cock…”

“Ahhh!” I cried out, my centre tensing and pulsing. He’d slid a finger over my clit, meaning only to tease, but I unexpectedly came from that light caress. I didn’t realize just how far to the edge his words had brought me.

Tom held his fingers over my slit, catching my arousal as it slipped out of me. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean, causing me to groan as I watched him in the mirror.

“I also love all of the ways I’m able to make you come.” Tom said. “Every lovely feature of yours looks even more astonishing when you orgasm. You turn me on so much.” He stepped to the right and turned himself so I could see him in the mirror. His erection was rock hard and pointed straight at me. “Do you see what your beauty does to me, Megan?” I nodded, and he turned me to face him. “I want you. Oh, Megan, how I want you.”

“You have me.” I said. “I’m yours. Take me… please take me.”

Tom scooped me up into his arms and carried me over to the bed. He set me down and allowed me to scoot over to the middle of the mattress before he climbed on top of me. He pulled one of my legs up to rest against his hip and positioned himself at my entrance. We both moaned as the tip of his cock breached my folds.

“Wow… tight… you’re even tighter than I remember.” Tom groaned. He pushed his hips forward with more strength, sliding inside until he was fully sheathed in my core.

I let out small whimpers at the feel of the stretch. It had been far too long since I’d had him, and my body was going to need to get used to his size again. But the pain didn’t last more than a few seconds, leaving only the feeling of fullness in its wake.

“How does that feel, darling?” Tom asked, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

“Like home, Tom.” I answered, smiling. “It feels like home.”

Tom smiled and began to move, keeping his thrusts contained within my centre rather than pulling farther out. The pressure on the very top of my passage went from light to hard, light to hard, over and over.

“You’re so deep… it feels amazing.” I told him, kissing his cheek.

“How did I go without this – without you – for so long? I missed you so much, my sweet girl.” Tom said. He began rocking his hips a little harder.

We held each other close, hands caressing anywhere and everywhere they could reach on each other’s bodies. Our movements weren’t large or frantic, but the pleasure took on a new kind of intensity we hadn’t experienced together yet. The build was slow, but that feeling coiling in my loins was all the more delicious for it.

Tom’s right hand moved to cup my cheek, and his thumb brushed over my bottom lip. When I parted my lips further, he slid his thumb into my mouth. “Wet it for me, darling” he requested, and I closed my mouth around the digit, sucking on it.

Tom pulled his thumb from my mouth when he’d felt it was wet enough. He then moved his head down and captured one of my nipples in his mouth, sucking on it and letting his teeth run over it. As he did that, his right hand slid in between our bodies and the thumb that had just been in my mouth began to stroke my clit. I cried out as his thumb glided easily over my swollen bud.

The feeling of release had been building up from inside me, but then the same feeling started to build from Tom’s ministrations on my clit. “Oh… oh, Tom…” I moaned.

Tom let go of my breast and looked up at me. “Is that good, my dear? Does it feel alright?”

“It’s so good, honey. It’s so good. Please don’t stop.” I said breathlessly.

Tom took my other nipple into his mouth and gave it the same treatment as the other one had received. That feeling within me slowly coiled tighter. It built, and built, and built, until…

“Tom… Tom!” I groaned. My hands gripped his arms right below his shoulders.

“Let it happen, sweetheart. Let it come.” Tom coaxed before returning to sucking on my nipple.

A few strokes and caresses later, I came undone, short sobs of pleasure coming from me as I undulated against him with each spasm of my climax.

Tom buried his face in the space between my neck and shoulder as he thrust a little harder. “Uh… uh…! Uh!” he grunted with each thrust. “Uhhhhh!” he groaned loudly, coming hard and filling me with everything he had to give.

After our bodies calmed down, we rolled onto our sides and held each other close as we gazed into each other’s eyes. Nothing needed to be said; the moment was perfect. Our heartbeats aligned, setting a rhythm for us to feel against each other’s chests, and we nodded off for a short nap to that gentle pulse.


	21. Trick Or Treat! ...Or Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets a special treat at the Halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> It hasn't quite been two weeks, but it feels like I haven't updated in forever! Probably because the holiday season was quite crazy for me! I hope those of you who celebrated had a great one!
> 
> Christmas may have just happened, but this chapter is about the group going to the Halloween party for the cast. Lots of silliness awaits you. And smut, of course. I couldn't waste the opportunity while our dear Tom was in costume. ;)
> 
> The inspiration for that "opportunity" came from a picture I saw on Tumblr, which you'll see in the story. The shot has basically been rotated by somebody to make it look like he's standing upright, but hot damn, was that a genius thought.
> 
> Happy reading!

_October 31 st – 2:45 p.m._

 

I awoke from my nap to find that Tom was using my breasts as a pillow again. Also, his arm was wrapped around my waist. I couldn’t really move to try to get him up, so I just kissed the top of his head and gently ran my fingers through his hair until he began to stir.

“Five more minutes” he rasped, his words muffled by my breasts.

I giggled softly. “Okay, sweetie… five more minutes.” I said, moving to leave the bed until the arm around my waist tightened further.

“Don’t leave, darling” he plead softly. “Please don’t leave.”

“Okay. I won’t.” I said, holding him close. “Are you alright?”

“I’m wonderful, sweetheart” he answered, planting a kiss over my heart. “This just feels too good right now. I could stay like this for the rest of the day.”

“Do you want to? We’d miss the Halloween party with the cast, but it’s up to you. I’ll do whatever you want to.” I told him.

Tom shook his head. “No, I do want to go to the party… which means we should probably go look for costumes somewhere. I just want to stay like this for a little longer.”

We stayed in bed for another twenty minutes or so before getting up and putting some clothes on. After we raided the bag of travel snacks I’d brought with me to substitute for lunch, Tom and I went to knock on Sarah’s door.

Man, were we surprised when Chris answered the door!

In his boxers, no less.

“Well, this is a nice surprise!” I exclaimed as Chris pulled me in for a hug.

“Good to see you too, darlin’. And you as well, Tom.” Chris said, reaching over to shake Tom’s hand.

“Likewise, Chris! Nice boxer shorts, by the way.” Tom mused.

“Chris, put some pants on!” Sarah shouted from across the room.

“That’s not what she was saying when I showed up about an hour ago!” Chris said with a wink and a huge grin on his face.

That grin quickly contorted as Sarah’s hand smacked his ass again.

“Man, you got there quickly for that one!” Tom chuckled, holding up his hand to give Sarah a high five.

“Chris, I thought you had a short tour with that cover band that just hired you on. What happened with that?” I asked.

“Well, they sort of decided to break up right before the tour was supposed to start. I got a call from the front man a few hours after you ladies left for the airport. The good news is that they still paid me what they were going to for the entire tour with interest as an apology.” Chris explained. “Since I suddenly have a few weeks without any gigs, I decided to take some trips. I’m going to stay here for a week, and then I’m going to visit some friends I haven’t seen in a long time because they live in other states.”

“That’s great, Chris! I’m glad you came down here.” I said.

“I called the studio and got a hold of Jason. He gave me permission to bring Chris to the party.” Sarah said.

“Awesome!” I said, bouncing excitedly. “That reminds me of why Tom and I are at your door so soon. We realized we don’t have any costumes, so we’re going to need to go find something.”

“I think I passed a costume shop on my way here.” Chris said. “But I don’t have a car since I took a taxi.”

“Oh, I rented a car” I started, but Sarah shook her head.

“Yeah, but it’s a Mini Cooper. How are we supposed to fit Andre and the Jolly Green Giant in it?” she asked, causing Tom and Chris to exchange looks.

“So… which one of us is the wrestler, and which one is the leafy man on the vegetable cans?” Tom asked Chris.

“I think we’ll have to have a long discussion about that. Over alcohol.” Chris joked.

I giggled a bit at that. “Well, those two will have to sit in front, so one of you gentlemen will be driving. Sarah and I will fold ourselves up in the back seat.”

“That’ll work.” Sarah said. “We can leave right away.”

Chris turned around and began heading for the stairs to their bedroom. “Just let me get my pants.”

 

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~

 

The shop wasn’t far from the hotel, so Sarah and I didn’t have to be cramped in the back seat of the Mini Cooper for very long.

There were no packaged costumes at the store. All the clothes were on racks and weren’t organized by type of costume, which meant you had to be creative.

The first thing we noticed was the large amount of racks full of coats, jackets, and capes. We decided that each of us would pick a different outer layer and go from there.

Chris found his first, selecting a pinstripe coat that looked like it could be part of a mob boss costume. He soon found matching pants, a waistcoat, a fedora, and a humorously large prop gun.

I spotted a red cape with a hood and decided to be Red Riding Hood if I could find a decent dress. I soon found one where the top was white, but the skirt was red. It also had a really cute black corset-like bodice. Thankfully, it wasn’t too short and showed just a peek of cleavage. I liked to look sexy, but I always hated Halloween costumes that were clearly manufactured for the sole purpose of looking slutty.

Sarah saw a luxuriously plush fur coat. The black dress, red shoes, and temporary black and white hair dyes she found would create a perfect Cruella De Vil.

Tom took the longest to decide. He finally stopped when he came across a trench coat. He took the hanger off the rack and held it up, eyeing it curiously.

I walked over to him to look at the coat. “Looks like a detective coat… very Dick Tracy.” I pointed out.

“It does. It’s funny though… this coat looks rather like the one I wore for Cymbeline.” Tom mused.

_Cymbeline_ , he said.

Oh god.

I hadn’t seen any clips from it, except for one where Tom was dancing. But I had seen numerous photos from a certain scene. I didn’t know exactly what was going on at that point in the play, but his expression was one constant getting-sexier-by-the-second O face. I was getting aroused just thinking about it. I briefly wondered if the shop happened to sell underwear, because I was going to need a new pair at this rate.

“Even funnier… I do have a black suit and red tie with me. Have suit, will travel.” Tom continued, laughing at himself.

“You should get it!” I blurted out, probably sounding a little bit too excited.

“Maybe I should. But will anyone get what it’s from?” he asked.

“No. They’ll think you’re Dick Tracy. You should still get it.” I urged him.

Tom shrugged. “Alright, I will. Nothing else is really standing out to me, anyway” he said, taking the coat and folding it over his arm.

“We’re finished!” Sarah chimed in as she and Chris walked up to us. “Let me see what you both found… Little Red Riding Hood! Awesome! And what do you have, Tom? Oh, nice trench coat! Very Dick Tracy.”

“But I’m not going as Dick Tracy; I’m going as my character from Cymbeline.” Tom pointed out.

“Looks like a Dick Tracy coat to me.” Chris said.

Tom furrowed his brow and looked around, scanning the store for something. “Aha!” he exclaimed when he found a pair of glasses with thin rims and round frames. “There! Now nobody will think I’m Dick Tracy!” he said triumphantly, putting on the glasses and coat to try to prove himself.

Sarah tilted her head as she looked at him. “Now you’re just Dick Tracy with bad eyesight.”

Tom rolled his eyes and let out a slight huff. I giggled and patted his shoulder.

“There, there. Warm beverage.” I said. “Just get the coat and glasses. We still need to have enough time to go get dinner and change before the party.”

Tom gave in, and we all went to pay for our ensembles before taking off to find a place to have dinner.

 

_October 31 st – 8:00 p.m._

 

We arrived back at the set for the party after thankfully having enough time to get into our costumes and have a nice sit-down dinner at a steakhouse beforehand. It was a really nice place with a great atmosphere and a good menu.

Tom had been pondering what to order for a while after we were given our menus. “The steak sounds great, but I don’t know if I could finish one” he’d said.

“Are you worried about your appetite because you’ve gotten used to eating so little?” I’d asked, rubbing his arm when he nodded. “Well, you could order the smaller portion… and it’s okay if you can’t finish.”

“I don’t want to be wasteful, though. But it does sound really good” he’d said.

“Tom… look at your life, look at your choices. There’s a delicious steak on the menu. Choose that.” I’d said with a little smirk.

“I don’t know” he’d said. I wanted to encourage him to start eating better, so when the waiter came to take our orders and started with Sarah and Chris, I decided to make him a little offer.

“I’ll tell you what” I’d said, leaning in so only Tom could hear me. “If you order the smaller steak, and you finish the whole thing, I’ll do that little trick on your cock with my mouth that you loved so much when we showered together.”

Tom’s eyes had opened comically wide, and he cleared his throat, ordering his steak when the waiter’s attention turned to him. Just like I knew he could, he was able to finish it, as well as have room to split dessert with me.

The first thing I noticed when we walked into the huge room they’d set up the party in was all of the food and drinks provided. Nobody would go home hungry, that much was certain.

I had to laugh when we spotted Rodney by the beverage station, sipping on something in a champagne glass. He was wearing a disco suit and afro wig. He heard me and looked up, smiling at all of us.

“Wow, you all look great! Wait, who’s the fourth… well, I’ll be! It’s everyone’s favourite sound guy!” Rodney exclaimed, reaching out to shake Chris’ hand.

“Good to see you, Rodney! Nice costume.” Chris said. “Saturday Night Fever, I’m guessing?”

“Something like that.” Rodney said. “I’ve got a fever, and the only prescription is another cranberry Mimosa!” He took the last sip of his, put the glass in a tray next to the table, and took another Mimosa. “I requested them for the party, of course.”

Sarah turned to Chris. “He’s been hooked on those ever since his spa appointment” she explained.

Tom grinned. “That’s right, I heard about your facial. How’s that skin working out for you, Rodney?” he joked.

Rodney narrowed his eyes at Tom. “Shut up” he said before taking another sip of his drink.

Tom chuckled. “I’m only joking, Rodney. You know I like a nice day at the spa, myself.”

I looked up at Tom. “Maybe that’s something we can do tomorrow. We could sleep in, and then go get massages.”

“That sounds like a fantastic idea, love.” Tom said.

“Hey, Tom!” someone called out. We looked over to see a man in jeans and a sweater running our way. As he neared, we realized it was David Krumholtz.

Sarah and I exchanged looks, unable to contain our excitement. “BERNARD!” we squealed in unison.

David just laughed. “I’m amazed that people still recognize me for that role.”

“David, I’m glad you made it back in time.” Tom said. “This is Chris, Sarah, and my lovely girlfriend, Megan.”

“Nice to meet you all, especially since you’re fans of mine!” David joked.

“We loved you as Bernard in The Santa Clause! You were my favourite character in the movie.” I told him.

“And then we both loved you as Mr. Universe in Serenity!” Sarah chimed in.

“We had a bigger reaction to you dying than we did to Wash.” I admitted.

“Wow, well, that’s a thing!” David said, laughing.

Tom looked at his watch. “I think they’re going to want you to start the costume contest soon” he told David.

“Actually, it’s time for that now.” Rodney said.

“Shoot. Well, I don’t have time to change, but that’s okay. See you all later!” David said, rushing off to take his place.

The costume contest was fun to participate in. Everyone walked across the makeshift stage with their costumes, and the winner was determined by the level of applause and cheers received.

I felt bad but still had to laugh when Tom walked across the stage and David announced him as Dick Tracy. Tom started to correct him, but gave up and gave the crowd a quick wave before coming back over by us.

Sarah’s Cruella De Vil costume stole the show and earned her the win. Her prize was a set of movie tickets to one of the nearby theatres, as well as vouchers for free snacks at the theatre.

After the contest, there was music and dancing. Tom was, of course, the first one out on the makeshift dance floor. I just stood there with my drink and stared lustfully as he busted a move with everyone else’s eyes upon him. Others started joining in, but I couldn’t tear my eyes away from my sweet, goofy, sexy man.

A few songs later, Tom came back over to the beverage station for a drink. “You don’t want to dance?” he asked me as he poured himself some water.

I took the last sip of my drink and put my glass down. “I’ve been enjoying watching you.” I told him.

Tom chuckled. “Well, I’m glad” he said, then quickly drank half the water in his cup.

“I’ve really been enjoying watching you.” I stated again.

“Yes, darling, I heard you. Thank you.” Tom said before chugging the rest of the water.

I stepped up to him so our bodies were almost touching. “I’ve really…” I bit my lip seductively. “… _really_ …” I ran a finger up and down his tie. “…been enjoying watching you.” I licked my lips as I stared into his eyes.

Tom had the same humorous reaction he did back at the steakhouse… and he dropped his cup.

“Good thing that was plastic.” I giggled as I picked it up and dropped it into the nearby trash can.

“Megan, you can’t say things like that to me in public.” Tom whispered.

“Can’t I?” I asked, twirling my finger into one of my pigtails.

Tom took my hand away from my hair and kissed it. “No, because we can’t do anything about it in public.”

“Can’t we?” I asked, smiling mischievously.

“Are you serious?” Tom asked, an incredulous look on his face.

“Where can we go?”

“Megan, we can’t—“

“Where can we go, Thomas?”

Tom swallowed. “There’s a black box theatre in the studio. It’s only used during the day when the actors want a space to run lines.”

“Great. I’ll follow you.” I said.

As soon as we entered the black box theatre and closed the door behind us, I saw that there was no lock. There were some black box risers in the corner, so I pushed one of them in front of the door, just in case. Then Tom was promptly shoved up against the black wall, emitting a soft grunt as his back hit it.

“I have to admit, Tom… I’ve seen pictures of you in your Cymbeline costume.” I told him as I unbuckled his belt. “I don’t know what was going on in that scene, but your face… hot damn.”

“What scene?” he asked.

“Are you kidding me? That scene where that woman was all over you!” I exclaimed as I undid the button and zipper of his trousers. “You looked like you were having an orgasm the whole time.”

“What?! Nooooo.” Tom said in disbelief.

I kneeled before him and pulled his trousers and underwear down before looking back up at his face. “Tom, I’ve had many an up close and personal view of your O face. It looks like that.” And with that, I wrapped my hand around his length and began to stroke him.

“Oh, fuck, darling.” Tom groaned.

It didn’t take very long for him to gain his full hardness. The second his erection was pointed right at me, I ran my tongue along it, just like I had the first time I’d taken care of him that way.

“You’re… you’re going to do that now?” Tom asked, voice thick with arousal. “Oh, love, I can’t wait.”

I pulled my head away from him. “Can’t wait for what?” I asked, amused by his statement.

“I can’t wait to push my cock through your lips and come down your throat.”

“Damn.” I muttered before eagerly taking him into my mouth, wasting no time getting started with the move he liked.

I was taking him in as far as I could, only getting a tiny bit farther down his length than I’d managed to the last time. Tom’s grunts and moans of “again, again” encouraged me to give it my best try, though.

Tom’s hips began to buck forward, but he stopped himself. I pulled away and looked up at him.

“Do you want to thrust into my mouth?” I asked him, earning a vigorous nod.

“I’ll be very careful, love. I promise” he said.

“I know. I trust you.” I told him.

Tom bent down and gave me a kiss before standing back up and placing his hands on my head. He began to gently thrust his cock through my tightened lips. “You look so hot doing this for me in that costume” he moaned.

I hummed in response around his cock, lifted my right hand to cup his balls, and tugged on them lightly, just how he liked. He started thrusting harder, exhaling on each push through my lips.

“Shit… oh god, I’m so close!” Tom groaned, breathing increasing in speed, his thrusts once again growing in strength as he let himself lose a little bit of his control. His legs began to quiver as he started struggling to hold himself up.

I slid one of my fingers from his balls to his back entrance and pressed in ever so slightly.

Tom gasped as his climax began to tear through his body. His hands flew backwards from my head to the wall behind him in a feeble attempt to keep himself standing, so I had to reach up with my free arm and press down on his chest to keep him from falling forward. A long, harsh cry resounded from Tom as his essence burst forth, filling my mouth so quickly I could barely contain it. But damn, was it worth it to watch him orgasm while wearing that costume.

Once he calmed down and his length had softened, I tucked him back into his underwear, zipped and buttoned his trousers, and buckled his belt for him. I stood and kissed his cheek. “Both a trick and a treat, hmm?” I asked, fully knowing the answer.

Tom, still panting with his mouth agape, just nodded frantically.

I giggled at the fact that he couldn’t even speak yet. “Come on, music man. Let’s get back to the party before we’re missed.” I walked over to the door and moved the box riser away from it before opening it. Then I took Tom’s hand and led him back to the set.

Rodney was cutting in to dance with Sarah when we got back, giving a somewhat sweaty Chris what was probably a much needed break from the dance floor. Tom plopped down onto the nearest chair, causing Chris to raise a brow and chuckle at him as he came over.

“All tuckered out from dancing, Tom?” Chris asked him.

“Something like that.” Tom answered.

“Well, I think we’d like to get going soon, anyway. Can we take off after a few more songs?” Chris asked.

“Sounds good.” I said.

Chris smiled and gave me a nod before turning back to Rodney and Sarah. He tried to cut back in, but Rodney grinned and led Sarah off in some kind of fast, goofy dance step, causing Sarah to laugh as Chris chased after them.

I walked back over to Tom and saw that he had an odd expression on his face. “Problem?” I asked.

“No, not at all. I just realized that it’s the second time you’ve done that for me and not gotten anything out of it yourself” he pointed out.

“Didn’t get anything out of it? Tom… I got to please you. I got to make you feel good. I got to make you happy. I’d say I got plenty out of it.” I told him as I ran my fingers through his hair.

Tom chuckled. “That’s very sweet, Megan… but you know what I meant.”

I rolled my eyes sarcastically at him. “Yes, yes… you and your whole thing about keeping it even. I’m sure you’ll pay me back later.” I teased, patting him on the shoulder.

And pay me back he did, once we got back to our suite. He paid me back so hard that my cries of ecstasy took on a higher octave, nearly drowning out the grunts of pleasure that fell from his lips as he thrust relentlessly into me until we both passed out from exhaustion.


	22. Stairway To Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan gets Tom a little worked up at their spa appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> Oh, man... I must be in some kind of mood, because all I want to write is smut, glorious smut!
> 
> The spa appointment (and the goings on during it) was a request from my dear friends, Dominion_of_Dust1886 and AubrynnMaxwell. Ladies, I hope this meets your expectations! The smut came from my own crazy brain.
> 
> Happy reading!

_November 1 st – 9:00 a.m._

 

Tom and I slept very well, so we felt refreshed when the alarm clock went off. After sharing some soft, lingering good morning kisses, we rolled out of bed and started to get dressed. There was a knock on the door, so Tom pulled on a pair of boxers and hurried off to answer it. I put my satin robe on over my bra and panties and tied it before following him.

Sarah and Chris stepped in when Tom opened the door, their gazes immediately lowering to notice Tom’s choice of underwear.

Chris laughed. “Nice boxer shorts, man!”

“Well, I’ve seen you in yours.” Tom pointed out with a grin. “Fair play, sunshine!”

“What goes around comes around, I guess!” Chris joked.

I looked at Sarah, who seemed unable to avert her eyes from my man’s crotch. Well… I really couldn’t blame her. She began mouthing “I have a hot boyfriend… I have a hot boyfriend…” to herself again. I couldn’t suppress the quiet giggle that escaped me, and Chris turned around to see why I was laughing.

“Hey!” he exclaimed and snapped his fingers to get Sarah’s attention, though he was clearly somewhat amused.

Sarah blinked a few times and looked up at Chris. “Dammit… I’m sorry!”

“No, no… I see how it is! I guess I’m just going to have to walk around in my boxers all day if I want to get any attention!” Chris mused and put his hands on the button of his jeans, pretending he was going to undo it.

“Chris! Keep them on! We’re in public… sort of.” Sarah said, pulling his hands away.

“But I’m so pretty!” Chris exclaimed with a wide grin.

“I know, sweetie. And your ass is, too.” *SMACK*

I grabbed Tom’s arm, pretending to be scared. “Hide me” I whispered, earning a laugh from Tom.

“Alright, you two… may I ask why you’re actually here? Because I doubt it’s for the great boxer-off of 2014.” Tom joked.

Sarah cleared her throat. “We ordered room service for breakfast and wanted to know if you two would like to join us before your spa appointment.”

“That sounds great!” I said. “Just let us get dressed.”

 

_November 1 st – 10:30 a.m._

 

Tom and I went down to the spa after we were done with breakfast and conversation.

Well… if one counted listening to Tom and Chris discuss what kind of boxers they each had as conversation.

_What are we going to do with these two?_ I’d asked.

_Bang them. Repeatedly._ Sarah had answered.

_Works for us!_ The gents had chimed in.

After checking in, Tom and I were given robes and sent to the locker rooms. The robes were part of the package deal we’d booked, so we would get to take them home with us. When we came out, we were taken to a sitting area where we were given chocolate covered strawberries and, of course, cranberry Mimosas. Tom and I toasted to Rodney and enjoyed our refreshments.

About fifteen minutes later, we were brought to the couple’s massage room. The attendant told us our masseuses would arrive in a few minutes and left us alone to disrobe. We’d been instructed to take off as much of our clothing as we were comfortable with, though less was preferred.

Tom faced me and slipped his robe off, revealing that he’d left his boxers on, but had taken off everything else. I’d made the same choice, opting to remove everything except for my panties. Tom groaned when I slipped my robe off, revealing my bare breasts.

“Oh, god, you took your bra off” he moaned and turned away. “Fuck… I cannot get an erection here…”

I giggled and got on the table, sliding myself under the thick sheet and rolling over onto my stomach. “You won’t be able to look at them, anyway. They keep you well-covered when they do these massages.”

“That’s true.” Tom replied as he got on the table next to mine and covered himself from the waist down with his sheet.

The masseuses came in a few minutes later. Claire, the woman assigned to Tom, was shorter and had bright red curls that bounced along with her as she introduced herself. It was quite obvious to me that the perky thing knew who Tom was, though she didn’t admit that to him, and was excited to be working on him. It was funny to watch her.

Tom, however, was paying her no mind as his somewhat stern gaze was locked on the man who’d been assigned to me. Ivan had short and somewhat spiky blonde hair, glasses, and a rather adorable Russian accent.

The masseuses situated the sheets on our tables, exposing our backs so they could begin.

“Can we ask to switch?” Tom whispered to me when they went over to the counter to get the massage oils.

“Hell, no!” I whispered back. “I need bigger hands on me than hers if I’m going to be rubbed all over!”

Tom’s jaw clenched as he looked down, and oh fuck, was that hot. At the same time, I didn’t want him to actually be upset.

“Sweetie? Look at me.” I requested as I took his hand. He did as I asked, gaze softening a bit, but his jaw was still tense. “It’s just a massage. It’s not like I’m getting a ‘happy ending’ from the guy. That’s your job.” Tom gave me a small smile, but he still looked tense. “Just relax and enjoy yourself.” I said before kissing his hand and bringing my own back to rest at my sides.

Claire and Ivan came back over and began their magic on our backs. I couldn’t stop myself from emitting a few quiet moans as the tense, knotted spots under my shoulders were worked on. Tom was the only one who seemed to hear them, and his nostrils flared in response.

After a minute, I heard a soft grunt from Tom as a spot on his lower back was firmly pressed onto. “Right there, darling… it’s very tense there” he told Claire. I raised a brow at him, and he winked at me.

Well then… two could play at that game.

Tom and I seemed to take turns moaning softly, both of us hell bent on getting the reactions we wanted. I did start to feel embarrassed, though… I hoped the masseuses hadn’t realized what we were up to.

A while later, the sheets were pulled up higher and we were asked to roll onto our backs for arm and leg massages. Our little game had ceased, and it seemed Tom was done trying to “compete” with me.

Ivan suddenly brought a stool over by my head and sat down. He was obviously about to do something for me that Claire wasn’t doing for Tom. She looked over at me and smiled.

“Oh, he’s going to do his ‘back trick’ for you!” she said excitedly as she lifted one of Tom’s knees a bit so she could rub it. “Everyone he does that to just loves it! He’s tried to teach me how to do it, but I just can’t seem to get it right.”

Ivan chuckled. “It’s become my specialty move, so to speak” he said in that adorable accent. He was so cute I could hardly stand it. He oiled up his hands and slid them under me, pressing his arms up into my back and his fingers into the spots right above the globes of my ass. I gasped out loud as I arched my back, melting into his skilled touch.

“You weren’t kidding!” I sighed, causing Ivan and Claire to laugh. I saw the look Tom was giving me through my peripheral vision. I hadn’t intended to begin our little game with him again… the “back trick” just felt that amazing.

“Was that enough pressure? Or do you want more?” Ivan asked.

“Oh, go ahead. Press as hard as you like. I prefer that.” I told him. Ivan did the move a few more times, his already firm pressure increasing each time. I couldn’t stop myself from moaning out loud each time.

Ivan slipped his hands back out from under me and told us we were finished, then instructed us to put our robes back on and go back to the locker rooms. We thanked them before they left the room, shutting the door behind them.

Tom stood up, keeping his back to me, put his robe on, and left the room quickly without a word. I sat there with my mouth agape, shocked by his behavior. Was he really that upset? He was the one who wanted to make a game of it. I hadn’t gone that far… had I?

I got up, put my robe on, and scurried back to the locker room before anyone could see the tears forming in my eyes. I let those tears fall when I got back to the room and saw that no other women were in there. Hissing out curse words at myself, I got dressed, grabbed my robe, and left the locker room. I felt absolutely terrible. I hadn’t meant to make him jealous.

Tom was standing by the receptionist’s desk when I came out. He’d rolled up his robe and was holding it in front of himself. When he saw me, he held the door open for me and we walked out together, but he still said nothing.

The walk back to our suite wasn’t a long one, but it was silent and awkward. I wanted to say something, but I didn’t know what his reaction was going to be, so I decided to wait until we’d gotten back to the room.

As soon as we were back inside the suite, I went to put my robe down, but Tom took me by the shoulder and pushed me up against the door with one hand. My grip loosened in the process, and my robe fell to the floor.

“You were one hell of a tease.” Tom growled. “Especially at that last bit. Do you realize how long I had to hide this?” He threw the robe he was holding aside, revealing the massive bulge in his trousers. “I’m pretty sure I couldn’t hide it from Claire, either.”

My lip trembled as my breathing sped up. “I didn’t mean to… not at the last part!” I explained. “It just felt really good to have my back rubbed that way.”

Tom chuckled darkly. “Oh, I could tell, darling. Your eyes closed, your back arched… fuck, I could see your nipples nearly poking through the sheet. It was blatantly obvious just how much you were enjoying his hands caressing you there.”

“Tom… I wasn’t turned… wasn’t turned…” I breathed out, trying to continue, but my throat had suddenly dried up so much I could barely speak.

“I had to cover myself up on the way back so nobody would see the evidence of just how much I wanted to take you right then and there” he growled, popping the button of my jeans.

I swallowed, trying to get moisture back in my throat so I could talk again. “You’re not upset?”

Tom looked down at his bulge, then back up at me. “Does it look like I’m upset?” he asked, quirking a brow. “No, I’m incredibly fucking turned on, that’s what I am.”

I sighed in relief and pulled him in for a kiss. It lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away and started undressing me, so I did the same to him. When we were both naked, he lifted me and pressed me against the door. My legs wrapped around his waist; my hands clung to his shoulders.

“Now, sweetling… where do you think I want to take you? Take a guess.” Tom growled, nibbling gently on my earlobe.

Well, I was pushed up against the door. That seemed logical to me. “Against the door?” I asked.

“Oh, I loved taking you in this position back in Michigan under the stage when you were wearing that tight dress. But no. Guess again.”

“On the bed?” I asked.

“No… I won’t be able to get you quite that far before I have to succumb to my need. Try again.”

I was frustrated and turned on at the same time. “The couch?”

“Hmm… no, I think I can get you a little bit farther than that.”

I pondered that for a moment as I looked past Tom and around the suite. _Not as far as the bed, but further than the couch. What was halfway between…_ My thoughts broke as my eyes fell on the spiral staircase. “Oh, sweet jizz of Hades…” I gasped out.

Tom chuckled as he spun us around and carried me to the stairs. He set me down before ascending the staircase about a third of the way up. I stood there giving him an incredulous look as he sat down, spread his legs as far as the space would allow him to, and planted his feet where he wanted them.

“I told you if I could think of a way to fuck you on these stairs, I would. I thought of a way.” Tom said, a mischievous look in his eyes. “Get up here and sit with your back to me.”

I climbed the stairs, turned around, and sat between his legs on the step below the one he was sitting on. His mouth was instantly on my neck, kissing and nipping at the juncture between my neck and shoulder.

“So… you like big, strong hands to touch you?” Tom said, reaching his hands around and roughly kneading my breasts, blunt nails digging into my nipples. “Are these big and strong enough for you, sweetling?”

“Yes!” I cried out and leaned back against him, moaning as his fingers continued their rough treatment on the sensitive buds.

“And what if I put one here?” he growled, sliding his right hand down to cup my sex, which was already dripping with need for him. I groaned loudly as he slid two fingers into me, moving them at a harsh pace. “Are these fingers big enough to satisfy your every want?”

“Unnnnh! Yes, Tom!” I groaned.

Tom slid his fingers out and, holding me by thigh and breast, lifted me up and onto his lap. He pressed the head of his cock into my entrance. “Is this cock big enough to fill your wet, aching core? Is it large enough to press against every inch of your walls and bring you to sweet release?”

“Ahhhh! YES!” I shouted, gripping the banister on my left side as he impaled me with his rock hard length.

Our leg strength was relied on as I used mine to help me bounce up and down on Tom’s cock, and Tom used his to help thrust himself up into me as hard as he could. Once we found a rhythm, Tom’s right hand left my thigh and reached over to my clit. I clenched and pulsed around him as he rubbed furiously at it, touching me harder than he ever had before.

“That’s it, love! Slide faster along my cock! Fuck, you feel so good! Harder, darling, harder!” Tom cried. Still keeping his hands on my breast and clit, he used their strength to help lift me up and down as he bucked his hips faster and faster, his erection slamming into me at a brutal pace.

“Tom! I’m… I’m going to…!” I gasped.

“Ohhhh fuck! Now! Come for me now!” he grunted through clenched teeth.

The pitches of our screams made a harmoniously pleasant interval as we reached our orgasms at the same time. Tom’s hips bucked even harder as he came, pumping his seed into my throbbing centre. His fingers continued to press down on my clit, coaxing a second orgasm from me that hit right on the heels of the first one. I felt him fill me with even more of his seed when I tightened around him for the second time.

Tom grabbed my waist and helped me stand up, hissing with sensitivity as he pulled me off of him. He supported me as we managed to climb the stairs and make it to the bed, flopping onto our backs.

Tom panted and wiped the sweat from his brow. “Fuuuuck meeeee” he groaned.

“Maybe… *pant* in like *pant* an hour, Tom.”

“Ehehehehe!” he laughed, rolling over to kiss me quickly before flopping onto his back again.


	23. So Long, Shreveport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before catching the flight back home, Megan reminisces about her time in Shreveport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> I did a bit of a time skip, as you will see. As much as I've loved writing this story, it does need to come to a close soon. *sniffle*
> 
> I'm not quite done with those two, so there will be another chapter or two before it ends. :)
> 
> Happy reading!

_November 23 rd – 6:30 a.m._

 

My time in Shreveport had come to an end after almost three weeks of filming, sightseeing, and spending quality time with Tom in and out of the hotel. Sarah and I had an 8:00 a.m. flight back, so we were both up early to give ourselves enough time to pack, check out, and get to the airport.

Tom was still fast asleep when I’d gotten up forty-five minutes earlier. He even slept through my alarm. The last couple of weeks had been both physically and emotionally exhausting for him… and the long session of farewell sex we’d had the previous night probably didn’t do his energy level any favors.

I reminisced about the recent experiences to myself as I quietly moved around the suite so as not to wake up Tom. My first thoughts were of my first day on set.

 

Chris left for Colorado on the fifth – Tom’s first day back from vacation, as well as Sarah’s and my first day of filming. The friend he was going to visit out there called him the day before to tell him of a local show Chris could run the sound for. It was a well-paying gig, so Chris booked the earliest flight he could.

Our first day on set was great. Sarah and I were nervous, especially when the director’s assistant, Tracy, introduced us as “girlfriend and friend of Tom” to the rest of the extras. But most of the group was very nice. There was only one girl who was a problem.

It wasn’t exactly being kept a secret that Sarah and I were receiving special treatment. Tracy announced our scenes out loud in front of everyone, and I’d been given spots that involved standing right next to Tom at some points. The problem girl, Mariah, began bitching about it the second Tracy was out of earshot. She thought Sarah and I were also out of earshot, but we stood some distance behind her as she rambled on to a group of seemingly uninterested extras.

“I’m prettier than her. My boobs are bigger. I’ve got more sex appeal, so I deserve more camera time.” She went on and on. I walked closer, about to tap on her shoulder and give her what for when I saw Tom step into view, stern gaze set on Mariah. Sarah and I stopped walking and exchanged grins when we realized he’d heard everything she said.

“She’s only getting all the good shots because she’s sleeping with the star.” Mariah continued, digging that grave deeper for herself. Tom picked that moment to enter her line of sight, startling her as well as the other extras. Some of them grinned and snickered to each other, and some gasped and backed away like they were actually scared of Tom. Mariah gasped and started trembling nervously.

“T-Tom!” she stammered. “I’m s-s-sorry! I didn’t mean—“

“Of course you did.” Tom stated surprisingly calmly. “No matter… everyone who is important around here knows the truth.” He paused, looked up at me, and waved me over. “However, you were right about one thing, Mariah” he continued as I took my place by his side and wrapped my arm around his waist. “She _is_ sleeping with the star.”

Mariah stood there, stammering as she tried to think of a reply, but Tom cut her off with his final line.

“And the sex is _phenomenal_.”

With that, he turned me around and cupped one side of my rear in his hand as we walked away, leaving Mariah mortified, Sarah laughing, and the others cheering us on.

 

The days on set that followed were lots of fun. The work was tiring, but I had nothing to complain about when comparing how much work I had to how much Tom had to do. Tom was filming some performance scenes over his first few days back, and Sarah and I were allowed to sit by the director, Marc, to watch him. I helped him tune his guitar when needed, thinking nothing of it as it was a common thing for me to be used as a pitch pipe, but Tom always thanked me repeatedly for it. You’d think I’d handed him the Klopman diamond or something… it was really cute, though.

The hardest days came the following week when they started filming the final few scenes of the movie. Ever invested in the character, Tom was delving deep into himself to bring out the emotions that he imagined Hank Williams feeling before his passing. My days on set were shorter, and I was always back at the hotel hours before Tom was. For four nights in a row, he came back from the set so emotionally drained that he was incapable of doing anything but falling into bed. Each night, he’d jolt awake a few hours after going to sleep, panting heavily, body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He admitted he was having nightmares related to what he was filming, but refused to go into detail. And each of those nights, after being awoken by his movements, I’d get up and bring him a glass of water and a light snack. I’d rub his back until he was ready to go back to sleep, and he’d cling tightly to me until the next morning, every time.

Heartbreaking was the sight of him on the fifth, and thankfully last, day of filming those scenes. I was sitting on the couch watching television when he got back to the suite. I couldn’t help but tear up at the sight of the emotionally wrecked man approaching me. I shut off the telly and waved him over to the couch. The second he sat down next to me, he let it all out. For the first time in five days, he finally let his emotions go. I held him tight as he sobbed and whispered comforting things to him, reminding him that those scenes were over and that he wouldn’t have to go back to that place again. That night, he finally had peaceful sleep.

 

Sarah and I did a lot of sightseeing with our free time. Tom didn’t have much free time, but he was able to join us for our trips to the R.W. Norton Art Gallery and the Shreveport Water Works Museum. We saved the shopping and our girly activities for the times we weren’t accompanied by Tom. Rodney even had time to hang out with us a couple of times, insisting on taking us out for dinner and whatnot. We used our usual tricks to steal the check from him, and it worked most of the time. Sarah also cashed in her prize from the costume contest, and we took Tom and Rodney with us to the cinema to see The Theory Of Everything.

 

I smiled fondly at the memories. I felt like I’d really made the most of my time in Shreveport, and I knew I’d have to come back for another vacation someday.

“Are you all packed, darling?” I heard Tom ask, his question releasing me from my thoughts.

“I think I’m just about set.” I answered as I turned to look at him. He got out of bed and came over to me.

“I’m sorry I can’t go to the airport to see you off” he said, wrapping his arms around me.

“It’s alright, Tom. You have a schedule to keep. Just a few more weeks and you’ll be back in London to see your family for Christmas.”

“I’m sorry I won’t be able to spend Christmas with you” he continued.

“Sweetie, it’s fine. You need to go home, be with your family, and eat lots of holiday treats.”

Tom chuckled. “I promise I’ll fill up on all of those foods.”

I gave him a quick kiss. “Good. And we can have our own little Christmas celebration when you fly back to Michigan for our New Year’s party.”

“I can’t wait for it, love.” Tom said, stroking my cheek.

I heard a knock on the door. “That must be Sarah.” I said, scurrying off to let her in. Tom grabbed my bags and followed me down the stairs.

“Good morning, Captain Hammer!” Sarah exclaimed when she walked in.

I grinned. “Good morning, Doctor Horrible!”

“What’s with the Sing-Along Blog reference?” Tom asked.

“Sarah and I cosplayed them at a convention about a year ago.” I explained.

“Can you hand me your room key and the key to the Mini Cooper?” Sarah asked. “I’m going to go check out and put my bags in the car. You can meet me at the car after you say goodbye to Tom.”

“Sure.” I said, then walked over to my purse and dug the keys out.

“It was good to see you, Sarah.” Tom told her. “I’m really glad you were able to come with Megan and be in the film.”

“Me too, Tom. My boss was awesome for letting me have all this time off, but I do need to get back to work.” Sarah said.

“I’ll see you for New Year’s, then. You take care.” Tom said before giving Sarah a hug.

“You take care of yourself as well, Tom. If you don’t, you’ll hear it from me, Megan, and Chris. And we’ll probably throw in Tim for good measure.” Sarah said, winking.

“I will, I promise.” Tom said, smiling.

I handed Sarah the keys, and she left the suite to go check out.

Tom spun me around and lifted me up, kissing me as my feet dangled. “I’m going to miss you so much” he said, placing me back on the floor.

“I’m going to miss you too. But we’ll see each other in a few weeks. Enjoy the rest of your filming, and keep me updated.”

“I will, Megan.” With that, Tom gave me one last long, passionate kiss. “Goodbye, my little pitch pipe” he said, wiping a tear from his eye.

“Goodbye, music man.” I said, holding back a tear of my own.

I picked up my bags and opened the door, blowing Tom a kiss on my way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to Mary for the suggestion of writing in Tom's struggle with the final scenes.


	24. Cocoa, Mistletoe, Music, And Thou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tom arrives back in Wheatland, the group has their own Christmas celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> Okay... next time I say that I'm only going to have a certain amount of writing left in a story, yell at me for it. Seriously. I always end up with more. So, I'm not going to say how much of this story is left, save for that it's not that much.
> 
> This chapter is longer than usual... I had a lot of ideas I wanted to fit into the time span of one night. I love the way this turned out, and I hope you all do as well.
> 
> Happy reading!

_December 29 th – 5:00 p.m._

 

Christmas had come and gone, but the festivities weren’t over yet at my apartment. All of us went back home to spend the holiday with our families, so our celebration with each other was taking place as soon as Tom arrived.

Chris had volunteered to pick up Tom from the airport so the rest of us could finish getting everything ready. Sarah and I were in the kitchen first thing in the morning to make fresh batches of Christmas cookies and other treats.

Tim stopped by around 3:00 with his electric keyboard and Christmas songbook in tow. We set up the keyboard in the living room along with my guitar and microphone. Chris had brought over his small amp for us to use, so after we plugged everything in and adjusted the levels, our little Christmas carol station was complete.

After the baking was finished, Tim helped out by getting the dishes and everything else needed for serving set up. When everything was finished, the three of us took a moment to sit and relax.

Tim checked his watch after a while. “What time did Tom’s flight get in?” he asked.

“His flight arrived at 4:00.” I answered.

“It’s almost 5:00 now.” Tim said.

“Already? Crap. I need to start making the hot cocoa, then.” I said, pushing myself off the couch. “I wanted it to be ready for Tom’s arrival, but I guess he’ll have to wait a bit for his drink.”

“I’ll get my camera ready!” Sarah said excitedly, heading over to get it from where she’d left it charging after we were done taking pictures with it earlier.

“What can I do to help?” Tim asked, following me into the kitchen. I had him get out the large mugs, the peppermint whipped cream, some mini candy canes, and the Dr. McGillicuddy’s mint liqueur. “Fancy!” he commented after looking at everything he’d placed on the counter.

“When Megan makes hot cocoa, she goes all out!” Sarah remarked.

The chocolate shavings were just beginning to melt when the knock on the door sounded.

“Tom’s here!” Sarah called out.

Tim looked at his watch. “It’s 5:30 now. They must have hit traffic or something. I’ll take over at the stove so you can go greet him.” I handed him the spoon and went to answer the door.

Chris walked in first, carrying one of Tom’s bags and both of their winter coats. Then Tom stepped into the doorway with a big smile on his face, a bag in each hand, and his guitar strapped to his back. I smiled at the sight of him. He looked well-rested, and not quite so gaunt. Tom set his bags down and caught me as I leapt into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we shared a long, sweet kiss.

“Happy Christmas, Megan.” Tom said as he put me back down.

“Merry Christmas, Tom.” I said, cupping his face in my hands and kissing him again.

“I got some adorable pictures of you two kissing under the mistletoe!” Sarah exclaimed, holding up her camera.

Tom looked up. “Oh, there is mistletoe! I didn’t even see it. Well, it doesn’t count as a mistletoe kiss since I didn’t know about it. That means I’m just going to have to kiss you again.”

“Oh, woe is me!” I said with a grin as Tom pulled me in for another kiss.

“You look amazing, darling” he said after pulling away.

I’d chosen a crimson sweater dress and black leggings to wear for the occasion. “Thank you. You look really great.” I said, admiring his ensemble. Black trousers, a dark green dress shirt, and a black waistcoat. Man, did I love him in a waistcoat.

“Yeah, he got off the plane like that, too.” Chris chimed in, shaking his head in disbelief. “When I get off a plane, I look like a hot mess. When Tom gets off a plane, he looks like he was just dressed and polished by the residents of the Emerald City.”

“Ehehehe!” Tom laughed as he moved his bags out of the doorway and closed the door.

“Well, I’m going to relieve Tim of his kitchen duties and go finish making the cocoa. Tom, do you want some when it’s ready?”

“Yes, please! I never turn down cocoa.” Tom answered. “Where can I put my bags?”

“Put them in my bedroom, sweetie.” I told him as I went back to the kitchen.

Tom put his guitar down and took the two bags he’d carried in to my bedroom, but left the third bag where Chris had set it down since it had presents in it. Then he came back out to the living room to greet Sarah and Tim.

Soon the cocoa was ready, and I filled the five mugs. Each mug got a bit of the mint liqueur, a generous amount of peppermint whipped cream, and a mini candy cane. I put the cocoa on a serving tray, took it into the living room, and set it down on the coffee table.

“That smells amazing!” Chris said, immediately picking up a mug and taking a sip. “Mmm. That is really good. Thanks, Megan!”

“You’re welcome. There’s lots of treats on the counter, so go help yourselves.”

Sarah, Chris, and Tim got up and went to the kitchen right away. Tom picked up his mug, so I stayed where I was. I wanted to see if he liked the cocoa. When he took a sip, his eyes closed and he hummed out a moan.

“Oh my god… that is divine! This is the best hot cocoa I’ve ever had, darling.” He took another sip, coming up from the mug with whipped cream on the tip of his nose.

Giggling, I leaned over and kissed the cream off of his nose. “I’m so glad you like it. Now, are you hungry?”

“Very much so” he said, standing up and following me into the kitchen to get some food.

 

_December 29 th – 7:30 p.m._

 

The party had been a success so far. After the food and cocoa, Tim suggested singing some Christmas songs. He took his place at his keyboard while Tom and I sat down with our guitars. We probably got through half of the charts in Tim’s thick Christmas songbook. Each of us did a couple of solo numbers, but most of the songs were sung by all of us with Chris, Tim, and I adding in harmonies on the spot.

When our throats began to tire, I served second mugs of hot cocoa to drink while we talked some more.

“Why don’t we open presents now?” Tim suggested. “I can go grab them all from under the tree.”

“I’ll help you, Tim.” Tom said, standing up. “I have to bring my bag of gifts over, too.”

Tom brought some of the gifts over before bringing his bag over to the couch and sitting back down. Tim brought the rest over and took some envelopes off the top of one of the stacks of presents. He handed an envelope to each of us. They contained reusable passes to a concert series going on in Chicago from March through May.

“I chose this gift because of the time span. Tom, I took a guess that you might have some time in your schedule somewhere within those three months to fly in for this. We can join you whenever you are able to come.” Tim explained.

“That’s really thoughtful, Tim. Thank you.” Tom said, and the rest of us thanked him as well.

Chris passed out his gifts next; a pair of musician’s earplugs for Tom, some new microphone cables for Tim, and tickets to a Fleet Foxes concert for me. He’d already given Sarah her new iPad on Christmas Day.

Sarah passed out gifts for all but Chris, who’d already received his set of rare records from her. Tom got a book of poetry, which he miraculously didn’t have. Tim was given a gift card for the music store in Lansing, and I was given an awesome Union Jack scarf.

Tom distributed his gifts next. We were all given special passes that would allow us access to the premiere for I Saw The Light when it took place.

“I had them make these early so I could give them to all of you today. You were all a special part of the journey that the role for this film took me on. I would be honored if you all attended the premiere as my special guests.” Tom said. He was promptly glomped by hugs from all of us at once. “Ehehehe!” he laughed, then waited for us to take our seats again. “I also have something special for you, my dear” he said, handing me a small box.

I tore off the wrapping paper, lifted the lid, and gasped quietly when I saw the piece inside. It was a silver hair comb adorned with a pattern of black diamonds, sapphires, and some pearls. I wasn’t usually a fan of pearls, but I loved how they looked scattered among the blue and black gems. “Oh, Tom…”

“It’s a piece from a jewelry maker I know in London. She made it with Swarovski gems. I thought it would go perfectly with that dress I gave you. Do you like it?”

“Tom, how could I not absolutely love this? It’s perfect.”

“Not just yet…” Tom said, taking the comb from the box. He carefully placed it in my hair, smiling when it stayed in place. “There. Now it’s perfect.” He pulled his phone from his pocket and switched the camera view so I could use it as a mirror.

“Oh, it’s gorgeous! Thank you so much, Tom!” I said, then turned and gave him a kiss. “It looks like it’s my turn to hand out presents, now.” I got up and handed everyone their gifts.

My gifts to Tim were a bottle of his favourite wine, and a set of wine glasses because he didn’t actually have any. He always joked that he never got around to buying the glasses because he always drank wine at someone else’s place. My gift to Chris was a new CD system for his car because his always skipped whenever he drove over a bump in the road.

I knew Chris was giving Sarah a new iPad, so I ordered a case for her that had a picture of Michael C. Hall as Dexter on it. “Killing pants!” she squealed when she saw it.

“Last but not least, some gifts for my music man.” I said, prompting Tom to open the two presents I’d handed him. The first present was a new guitar strap because I’d noticed back in Shreveport that his was getting worn out; fraying had started on one side of it. The second present was a copy of The Odyssey by Homer.

“This is my favourite poetic epic! And it just so happens that tragedy befell my copy of it recently.” Tom said.

“I talked to Rodney a few days after I left Shreveport. He mentioned that an extra who was trying to get friendly with you spilled her drink on your book.” I explained.

“It’s even the same edition I had. How did you know?”

“I didn’t remember you reading it at the hotel at any point, but Rodney gave me the best description he could after the liquid damaged it. The manager of the book store here helped me track down the right one.”

“That’s really thoughtful! Thank you so much, love” he said, hugging me.

“You’re welcome. I have one more thing for you, though. Chris, can you help me move the coffee table?”

Chris moved the coffee table out of the way as I went to get my guitar. While Tom was watching me tune my guitar as I stood in front of him, Chris stealthily managed to turn on the video camera he’d set up for me the previous night before going back to his seat.

“You’re going to sing for me?” Tom asked, smiling wide.

“Well, it’s not an original song or anything. Unfortunately, I’m just not much of a songwriter. Anyway, you already know that I was a fan of yours before I met you. When I saw you and looked up who you were, I saw tons of pictures of you smiling, and you just have the kind of smile that makes people happy when they see it.”

“Aww.” Tom said, blushing slightly.

“So, um… maybe it sounds silly, but there’s a song that has always made me think of you whenever I hear it. I learned it so I could surprise you with it today.”

“That’s so great, sweetheart! It’s not silly at all; I’m quite flattered. Please, go ahead. I can’t wait to hear it.” Tom said.

I nodded and began strumming the intro to Smile by Uncle Kracker. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before beginning to sing the lyrics.

_You’re better than the best_

_I’m lucky just to linger in your life_

_Cooler than the flip side of my pillow, that’s right_

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where you send me_

_It lets me know that it’s okay_

_Yeah, it’s okay_

_And the moments when my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed_

_Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

The look on Tom’s face was already priceless, but it somehow managed to become even more so when Tim stood up at the beginning of the two measure vocal break and quickly took his place at his keyboard, adding the piano part he’d written out to the song two beats prior to the start of the second verse.

_Even when you’re gone_

_Somehow you come along_

_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack_

_And just like that_

_You steal away the rain, and just like that_

Tim then added his voice, singing the closest harmony part down.

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed_

_Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

Tom laughed when Chris stood up to join in on the bridge. Chris took over the melody so I could sing the higher harmony part, and Tim kept singing a lower harmony line.

_Don’t know how I lived without you_

_‘Cause every time that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

The guys dropped their vocals, and I sang the half-chorus solo.

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

Sarah stood up to join me on the melody. Chris used his falsetto to take the higher harmony part, and Tim remained on the lower harmony.

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed_

_Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

Tim, Chris, and Sarah echoed the phrase as per the recording.

_Oh, you make me smile_

They echoed it once more, leaving me to sing the last line solo.

_Oh, you make me smile_

Tom kept pursing his slightly quivering lip as he tried not to get emotional, and his face opened up into a huge smile. Chris took my guitar from me as Tom stood up. I was quickly pulled into what I thought might have been the tightest hug Tom had ever given me.

“Oh, shoot, guys… I don’t think he liked it.” Chris joked with a big grin on his face.

Tom laughed and let go of me, turning to give hugs to everyone else.

“What a wonderful song. You’re all so amazing to have put that together for me” he said. “I wish I had a recording of that.”

“Actually…” Chris said, walking over to the video camera. He turned it off and held it up for Tom to see.

“You thought of everything, I see.” Tom said, grinning.

“I’ll send the file to you when I get it uploaded to my computer.” Chris told him.

Tim stepped closer to us. “Well, I think I’m going to head home for the evening, but I will see all of you at my New Year’s Eve party.”

“I have to work early tomorrow, so Chris and I should get going, too.” Sarah said.

Presents were packed up, goodbyes were said, and soon Tom and I had the place to ourselves. I was feeling a bit chilly, so I went to the thermostat and turned the heat up two degrees.

Tom chuckled. “Cold, sweetheart?” he asked, and I nodded. “Well, I hope you can allow yourself to be a little colder, because I have one more thing planned for us tonight, but it’s outside.”

“Outside?” I asked, confused.

“Yes. I’m going to get those warmer clothes I packed. I suggest you get some for yourself.” With that, he strode off to my bedroom.

I followed him and grabbed some of my warmest clothes while Tom added some layers to his ensemble. When I was done getting bundled up, Tom looked at me and grinned.

“Just how many layers do you have on, darling?” he asked, amused.

“Fleece-lined leggings under my jeans, and two of those fleece winter-wear shirts over a regular long-sleeved shirt.” I answered.

Tom laughed. “You weren’t kidding when you told me you get cold easily, darling. Let’s get our coats on, and you can follow me out.”

We went back to the living room and opened the coat closet. Tom put on his coat while I put on my coat, boots, hat, gloves, and my new scarf from Sarah. We walked out the door and I turned to head down the stairs, but Tom grabbed the sleeve of my coat to stop me.

“Other way, my dear. We’re actually going up, not down.”

I followed him up the stairs to the third floor. When we got to the end of the floor, he stopped at the door there that led to the roof of the building.

“Have you ever been on the roof of your building?” he asked, opening the door.

I shook my head. “Can’t say I have.” I answered as we went up the stairs.

My jaw dropped when I saw what had been done. All the snow had been cleared, and there was an outdoor love seat with cushions and blankets on it. A large patio umbrella was set up right behind the couch. Next to the couch was a small table with a thermos and a portable speaker on it. Some white Christmas lights had been strung up, illuminating the area.

“The large umbrella was set up in case it snowed, but the night sky is surprisingly clear.” Tom said.

“How did you do all of this?” I asked.

“Chris helped by clearing the snow ahead of time. I helped him set up some things before we came to the apartment today, which is why we were a little late. And Chris put the soup and speaker out here before he and Sarah went home.” He plugged his phone into the speaker and started a playlist with soft, pretty music.

“This is so romantic, Tom.” I said, sitting down on the loveseat.

Tom sat down next to me and wrapped us both in the blankets, putting one around our shoulders and the other covering us. “Every winter, I like to sit on the roof of my flat in London and watch the planes fly in. I doubt we’ll see many planes tonight, but we have this gorgeous starry sky to gaze at instead. It’s really one of my favourite things to do, and I wanted to share it with you the best way I could.”

“It’s wonderful. Thank you, sweetie.” I said, snuggling closer to him.

We sat on the roof for a couple of hours, sipping the warm soup from the thermos, pointing out the constellations that we could see, and just talking about completely random things. Tom was in the middle of sharing a hilarious story about his botched audition for Pirates of the Caribbean when a very light snowfall started.

“…So anyway, I was really hung over, and the casting agent was like, ‘why haven’t you learned it’, and I gave her some totally shit excuse. Well, she scolded me for it, and that was the end of that.”

I laughed. “Holy shit, Tom!”

“I know, I know… it was terrible. I learned my lesson.”

“Obviously. But seriously, to imagine you cast as Will Turner and playing alongside Johnny Depp? Fuck… I can feel my ovaries throbbing just thinking about it!”

Tom laughed. “You’d enjoy seeing us in a film together?”

“Gods, yes! And if that ever happens, I expect to be allowed on set!”

Tom laughed again, the sound quieting as he focused on looking at me. A snowflake landed on the lashes of my right eye, and Tom smiled as he pulled his gloves off and brushed it away with a finger. When I opened my eyes to meet his again, I was met with an expression I couldn’t read. Tom let out a short quiet, breathy laugh through his nose before wrapping his arm around me again.

“What’s going on, sweetie?” I asked.

Tom smiled, looking up at the twinkling stars. “I, um… I just realized something.”

I snuggled closer to him again, resting my head on his shoulder. “What would that be?” I asked, and felt him turn his head so he could look down at me.

“That I love you.”

I sat bolt upright and looked at him with wide eyes. I tried to respond, but I’d been left utterly speechless. Tom took my hands and pulled my gloves off so he could hold them in his own, skin on skin.

“I know we’ve not known each other for very long a time, but the days I have spent with you have held what I know will be some of my most treasured memories. You’ve given me so much already. Music, guidance, a swift kick in the arse when I needed it… figuratively speaking, of course. During these last few months, I’ve received your knowledge, your kindness, your patience and understanding… and I can only hope that I have given you just as much in return. But I must ask for one other thing this Christmas, something Santa can’t bring in his sack of gifts. I must ask for your heart, offering mine in return. I love you, Megan.”

My trembling lips managed to curve into a big smile as I blinked away the happy tears that threatened to flood my vision. “You have it, Tom. You have it. Don’t you know you’ve always had it?” I said before throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him. I pulled away to see the smile on his face and the wet sparks in his eyes. “I love you too, Tom.”

We kissed for what felt like hours, sharing the breath of life, of love. Tom pulled away and brushed a tear from my cheek.

“I think we’d best get back inside, lest our lips freeze together and these tears stick to our faces.” Tom said, then stood up and took my hand to help me stand up beside him. “Let’s go warm each other up.”

We walked back inside, arm in arm, to put the finishing touch on our most perfect night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link for the Uncle Kracker song for those of you who have never heard it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffej15-Dgl0


	25. Perfectly Aligned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Megan share a morning of sex and silliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> Like the summary says, it's another chapter of smut and silliness! I'd intended for this to be the second to last chapter, but I've been in... well... quite a *mood* this week, so this happened instead.
> 
> Stories always end up longer than I plan them to. In this case, I think it's because I really don't want to see this story come to an end. But it will, very soon. *sniffle*
> 
> Happy reading!

_December 30 th – 8:00 a.m._

 

I awoke after dreaming what was pretty much a reenactment of the lovemaking session Tom and I had the previous night. The beam of sunlight coming in through the window shone directly into my face, too bright for me to open my eyes just yet. But I was content to lay there under the blankets and down-alternative comforter, smiling as I tried to recall the details of my dream before they vanished from my mind.

When I finally did open my eyes, the sight of Tom startled me a bit. He’d rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbow so he could look down at me, his eyes shining brighter than the sunbeam was. The smile his soft, thin lips had formed was covered by the curled finger he’d pressed to his mouth.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking about, or what I’ve done to be looked at like that…” I spoke softly, almost afraid of snapping him out of his trance-like state. “…but I’ll keep doing it if it means never seeing that expression leave your handsome face.”

Tom’s smile grew slightly before he spoke, equally as soft. “I… am thinking it’s a sign… that the freckles in our eyes are mirror images. And when we kiss, they’re perfectly aligned.”

I smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. “Sounds like what Ben Gibbard was thinking when he wrote that song for The Postal Service.”

“Hmm, ‘tis true. Although I was taking it from the Iron & Wine version” he explained.

The Iron & Wine version of Such Great Heights had always been my favourite; I’d loved it from the first time I heard it in the movie Garden State. “I knew there was a reason I loved you.” I said, grinning.

Tom laughed and kissed me before going back to his previous thoughts. “I keep thinking this is some sort of dream or something. I’ll ask you not to pinch me for fear that I may wake up.” He sighed, looking even deeper into my eyes than he already was. “I can’t believe you’re mine. What a thing… what a thing it is to have such love.”

I blinked back the tear his words brought about. “Is it your goal to make me cry every time you see me now?” I joked.

He pulled his hand away from his mouth and stroked my cheek with his thumb. “Only if they’re happy tears, my little pitch pipe. Actually, I believe it’s my goal to always make you smile, right? I have to live up to the words of that wonderful song you sang for me last night.”

I took his hand in mine and kissed his knuckles. “I don’t think you’ll have any trouble doing that, music man.”

“What were you smiling about before you opened your eyes, my darling love? Were you dreaming?” he asked.

“Yes… I had a dream about what we did last night.” I answered.

“You mean the party?”

“No… the after party, actually.” I said, blushing.

Tom grinned. “You dreamt about us making love right after we did?”

“It was quite spectacular, Tom.” I told him.

It really had been quite spectacular. We’d taken the time to really explore and appreciate each other. The acknowledgement of our love for each other really brought out the sensations, practically electrifying every caress, every stroke.

“Well, would you care for an actual reenactment?” Tom said with a wink.

I giggled. “I’d love to, though I feel a bit sore.”

“Hmm… perhaps we can keep it external” he suggested, pulling the covers down far enough to reveal my naked body to him. Just the light touch of his fingers tracing the swell of my breast was enough to set me aquiver. He smiled when he saw the look in my eyes, knowing I was silently asking for more. “You really love it when I focus my attention on your breasts, don’t you?”

I nodded enthusiastically. Every time Tom touched them, it sent a shot of lust straight to my centre that had me writhing, especially when he toyed with my nipples. He rolled onto his side and lifted his left leg, resting it between mine. Then he cupped a breast in each hand and pressed them together, teasing each nipple between thumb and finger. I writhed and moaned under him as my arousal spiked. It wasn’t long before I was begging him for more.

“Please, Thomas…” I begged on a sigh.

Tom paused his ministrations, sticking out his tongue a bit and pressing it against his upper lip as he contemplated his next move. Then he looked back up at me and smirked as he tapped his index finger on my right breast. “Hold this for me” he said.

“What are you…?” I started to ask as I replaced his hand with mine on my breast and held it there, pressed up against the other one like he’d been holding them. Then I felt his fingers caressing the folds of my centre, and I laughed with delight. “You are too cute for words sometimes.”

“Good, because all I want to hear from that golden larynx of yours are moans of pleasure.”

And moan, I did as the fingers between my legs slid down, dipping just slightly into my passage before sliding up to my clit, bringing the gathered moisture up with them.

“My god, you’re so wet for me already. It gets me so hot when I feel the evidence of how much I turn you on.” Tom said before bringing his head to my chest, taking my nipples into his mouth and sucking on them.

More moans left my mouth as I was blissfully stimulated. But through my lust-filled daze, I still managed to realize that he wasn’t receiving any stimulation from me yet, and that just wouldn’t do. I could feel his long, hard member pressed against my hip, just begging to be touched, so I slid my left hand between our bodies to reach for it.

“Let me touch you, my love” I said as the tips of my fingers reached his erection. He groaned against my breasts and quickly positioned his hips so his member rested across my thigh. I swiped my fingers one time over the two Tom was using to pleasure me for lubrication, and then took hold of his cock. His mouth left my breasts, and he moaned as I slowly stroked him.

“I love it when you do that. Your hand feels so good.” Tom said before going back to sucking on my breasts.

I smiled and applied a bit more pressure, twisting my wrist a bit when I reached the tip.

“Oh my god, love. Faster. Please.” Tom begged, moaning loud when I complied. His own fingers moved faster, pressing harder against my clit.

“Ahhhhh!” I cried, high-pitched and breathy.

“Music to my ears, my little pitch pipe. Sing for me when you come. Sing your release.” Tom said before putting his mouth back on my nipples and sucking hard.

I let out a series of moans, each one higher in pitch than the one before it as I undulated myself against his hand and mouth. Soon, the stimulation was too much and I came, crying out a high note of pleasure, body singing with release.

Tom’s own moans against my breasts increased in volume as his hips bucked, thrusting his cock into my hand once, twice, thrice. My breasts slipped from his mouth as he pressed his forehead to my chest and roared, his orgasm overtaking him. Warm jets of come streamed from his cock, striping my thighs and the sheet below us.

“Wow…” I said, running my dry hand through Tom’s hair as he panted. I felt him sigh against my chest as he finally came down from his high. When he propped himself up on his elbows, I took a tissue from the box on my nightstand and wiped off my hand and thighs with it before throwing it into the small trash bin next to my bed.

Tom gave me a quick kiss. “I don’t know which I like better… how you sing your songs, or how you sing your pleasure” he said, grinning. “Both are so wonderful to hear.”

“I’m glad you like my voice, or we’d be in quite a predicament.” I joked.

“No, I’d just get one of those gags for you from the adult store.” He tried not to laugh at his comment, but it came out in a snort.

I gasped. “TOM!”

“Ehehehehe!” he laughed, jumping out of bed and dashing for the door.

I laughed as I pushed myself out of the bed. “You get your ass back here! Get it back here because I’m gonna smack it!” I shouted, chasing after him.

“Taking a page from Sarah’s book, are we?” he teased as he opened the door and ran out into the hall.

I chased after him, but I was no match for the speed his long legs and morning runs gave him. I stopped to look for him when I got to the living room, but I didn’t see him. “Come out, Tom! You’re naked, so I know you didn’t leave!” I called out, but heard no answer. As soon as I walked into the kitchen, Tom leapt out from behind the island and scooped me up into his arms.

“Tom! Put me down!” I giggled as I flailed about in his grasp.

Tom shrugged. “Alright” he said, setting me down.

I looked at him and gave him a small pout. “Well, that’s no fun… I didn’t really mean that.”

“I know you didn’t” he said, scooping me up into his arms again.

“Arse!” I cried out, laughing.

“You love my arse. And you love it when I hold you like this, don’t you?”

I sighed dramatically. “Yes… it makes me feel like a princess.”

“My arse makes you feel like a princess?” he asked, grinning.

“Tom! I’m going to smack your arse!”

“Not if you can’t reach it” he said, holding me tightly against him so I couldn’t wriggle out of his grasp as he carried me back to the bedroom. Once we got there, he set me down on the bed.

“Turn around, music man!” I shouted, trying to reach for his ass.

“I think not!” he said with a smirk as he grabbed my wrists. He pushed me down on my back and held my hands down as he laid on top of me again, effectively pinning me to the mattress, body aligned perfectly with mine.

“Surrender, Hiddleston!” I exclaimed as I wrapped my legs around his waist and bucked my hips up hard, managing to flip us over so I was on top of him.

“Never!” he cried triumphantly as he flipped us over again.

We both took a good look at each other, laughing when we saw our messed up hair and blushing cheeks. When our laughter subsided a bit, Tom kissed my forehead and smoothed my hair back a bit.

“I love you.” I told him, and he gave me the sweetest smile, his eyes shining like they were when I woke up.

“I retract my earlier statement. _That_ is what I enjoy hearing most of all.” Tom said, stroking my cheek with his thumb. “I love you, too.”

He kissed me so passionately that I was panting when he pulled away.

“Tom… I want you again.”

“You, my darling girl, may have anything you desire. But are you sure you won’t be too sore? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Well, I… Oh, wait! I almost forgot about something. Can you open the top drawer of my nightstand? I bought something for us to use, if needed.”

Tom opened the drawer and found the bottle of lubricant. He smiled when he read the description. “There’s aloe in this? Smart idea, darling.”

“Yeah, I figured it would take care of any soreness I have. And you can rub some on your ass if needed.”

Tom raised a brow. “Why would I rub—“

*SMACK*

“Gotcha!” I giggled.

A dark, mischievous grin formed on Tom’s face. “Oh, it’s on! Come here, woman!”

Aside from a few breaks for food and a shower, we spent the entire rest of the day in bed.


	26. To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futures are decided as the group rings in the new year at Tim's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> I know what you're thinking, and yes, it's about damn time this update happened! I do apologize for how long it's taken me. I've been in a funk lately, but I'm finally starting to come out of said funk and getting back to being myself again.
> 
> So, there is one last chapter to add to this story, and it will possibly be an epilogue of sorts. After that post, I'll Tune To You will be offically concluded.
> 
> ...NOOOOO! *roommate drags me away from my computer kicking and screaming*
> 
> Alas, all good things must end. That said, I hope you enjoy the second to last chapter of this story.
> 
> Happy reading!

_December 31 st – 8:00 p.m._

 

Tom and I arrived at Tim’s door right on time, since I knew Tim liked things to start when they were supposed to. We brought a bottle of Chardonnay with us to contribute. Tim laughed when he answered the door and I handed him the wine.

“Now that you have some glasses to drink it with” I explained with a smirk.

Tim laughed as he looked at the bottle. “Thank you! I was actually hoping someone would bring wine. Maybe I’m being a bit selfish, but I kind of want to save the bottle you gave me for Christmas for myself!”

I giggled as we followed Tim into his kitchen. “Perfectly understandable” I answered.

“Understandable! Understandable! Yes, it’s perfectly understandable!” Tim sang out, referencing “We Both Reached For The Gun” from the musical Chicago.

“Comprehensible! Comprehensible!” I sang back.

“Not a bit reprehensible!” Tim sang.

“It’s so defensible!” we sang together, causing Tom to laugh.

“I understood that reference!” Tom said, causing me to laugh.

Tim looked confused. “I didn’t understand that reference.”

“Uh oh, looks like someone hasn’t watched all of my films!” Tom teased.

“I know, I know, I’ve let my inner geek slip away lately!” Tim joked, patting Tom on the shoulder. “Well, your band is here already, Megan. They’re in the living room with their drinks. Speaking of which, what would you both like? I’ve got wine, beer, vodka… there’s a bottle of Jameson…”

“I’ll have Jameson over ice, please.” Tom said.

“Coming right up! Megan, what can I get for you?

“White wine, please.”

Tim got us our drinks and we followed him into his huge living room. My band waved to us as we walked in. Tim turned on his stereo and started the playlist he’d created for the evening. The first song to come on was “England” by The National.

“The National!” Tom and I exclaimed happily at the same time.

He looked at me and smiled. “You like them?”

“I love them! Actually, I discovered them through your ‘song of the day’ posts. Someone made a playlist from them on Spotify, and I was listening to it. The first track I heard was Lemonworld, and I’ve been in love with them since.”

“That’s great!” Tom said. “I’m glad you found a new band you liked because of that.”

“I couldn’t believe I hadn’t heard of them sooner. I even went to see them in concert a few months later. They put on a fantastic show, and they really sound great live.”

Tom took my wine glass and set it down on a nearby table, along with his Jameson. Then he took me into his arms and we swayed to the beat of the song. I heard some clicks as one of the guys from my band started taking pictures with the camera he’d brought.

Tim’s floor plan was mostly open, so I was able to see who was entering the foyer as Tim went back to playing host. The majority of the guests were musicians; some I knew and some I didn’t. Tim’s colleagues from the local Arts Alliance Board also came to join the celebration. When Tom and I were done with our dance, a group of people came up to introduce themselves to Tom, and to give me either a friendly hello or an introduction. Some of them already knew who Tom was from his films, but most of them had been hearing recollections of the recent events from Tim.

Around 9:30, Sarah and Chris finally arrived. Tom and I followed Tim into the foyer to greet them.

“Sorry we’re late, Tim.” Chris said.

Tim gave them a polite smile. “No worries. Here, let me take your coats. Then you can follow me to the kitchen for drinks.”

“Did you get detained again?” Tom asked, smirking.

“Tom!” Chris exclaimed, shaking his hand. “I’ve gotta tell you, man… I am _really_ glad you’re back in town!”

Tom laughed. “I think I’ve caught on as to why.”

Chris pointed at Sarah. “Well, she’s just _yes_ again, and—“

*SMACK*

“…I walked right into that one, didn’t I?”

“I don’t think you’ll ever learn, Chris.” I said, laughing.

“I guess I won’t.” Chris said, taking off his hat and hanging it up on the coat rack so he could smooth out his hair.

“Wow, your hair’s getting rather long, Chris. I didn’t notice that a couple days ago.” Tom said when he saw that his blonde hair was pulled back with an elastic band.

“That’s because he’s always got that hat on.” Sarah chimed in.

“Well, these bangs here aren’t long enough for me to pull the entire thing back, so I just keep the hat on when I’m allowed to.” Chris explained and jokingly raised an eyebrow at Tim.

Tim laughed. “Hey, it’s a formal party. I don’t make the rules about what’s formal.”

“Tim, can you have formal parties more often? Then maybe I’ll get him to take that damn thing off once in a while.” Sarah said.

Chris seized the opportunity and gave Sarah a love tap on her arse. The look on her face had everyone laughing.

“Abuse! Abuse!” she cried out jokingly, swatting at Chris’ hand.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Chris said, grabbing her hands. “So when you do it, it’s fine… but when I do it, it’s abuse?”

“I think it is! What are you going to do about it, Christopher?” she asked, grinning.

“Alright, let’s end this now! Out in the snow you go!” Chris said, picking up Sarah and holding her bridal style. “Open the door for me, Tim!”

“Chris!” Sarah squealed, laughing until Chris set her back down.

“I sense there’s going to be payback.” I chimed in, and Sarah nodded.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Chris said, and pointed to the living room. “I am going to get my drink. Then, until the time is right, I am keeping my derriere in that chair-ri-ere!” With that, he waltzed off to the kitchen with Sarah and Tim following behind him.

The next few hours were a lot of fun. Aside from the drinks and food, there were silly party games, impromptu performances from us musicians, and lots of dancing. Tom taught me a few of the moves he liked to do. I thought I looked ridiculous doing the dances that made Tom look so sexy, but they were still fun to learn.

Just before midnight, Tim passed out glasses of champagne and made a humorous and heartfelt toast to everyone there. We all counted down the last ten seconds of 2014 together, and immediately after shouting out “happy new year” in unison, Tom and I shared a slow, champagne-sweetened midnight kiss to the tune of everyone else singing Auld Lang Syne.

Tim tapped on his glass to get everyone’s attention again. “Would anyone else like to make a toast or say something to bring in the New Year?”

“I’ll say something, Tim.” Chris called out from his place in that same chair he’d been sitting in for a while. Sarah was sitting on the arm of the chair, so she stood up to allow Chris to stand himself. Everyone turned towards Chris to listen.

“Well, I guess I’ll start off by saying what a great year 2014 was. There are lots of fond memories, especially those that were made after a certain British chap came to this town and charmed his way into our lives.”

Tom chuckled and gave Chris a nod.

“Tom, I’m glad that our town’s festival was picked for you to come to. Meeting you has been an honor for all of us. You’re a great friend to me, to Tim, and to Sarah. And, I’m so happy that you and Megan found each other.”

Tom and I smiled and held up our glasses before giving each other a quick kiss.

“To paraphrase David Gray...” Chris cleared his throat. “This year’s love is going to last… heaven knows it’s high time” he sang.

Tom laughed. “You musicians have a song reference for everything, don’t you?”

“Hey, you’re one of us, you know!” I chimed in, giggling. “You’ll be doing the same thing soon enough.”

“And speaking of lasting loves…” Chris continued, turning to Sarah. “I couldn’t be more grateful for the last couple of years I’ve spent with my beautiful Sarah. She’s honest, trustworthy, and sweet… and it’s just not a complete day unless she’s smacked me on the ass at least once.”

Everyone laughed as Sarah giggled and blushed.

“Anyway…” Chris said before swallowing hard and reaching into his pocket. “I can’t think of a better way to kick off 2015 than to offer myself, heart and soul, to this wonderful woman.”

A mix of gasps and cheers of encouragement filled the room as Chris got down on one knee before Sarah. Sarah’s hand clapped over her mouth as tears began to stream down her face.

“Did you know he was going to do this?” Tom whispered to me.

“No, I had no idea! Tim looks surprised, too. I don’t think he told anyone.” I whispered back.

"So that's what he meant when he said 'until the time is right'" Tom pointed out.

Chris held the box up and lifted the lid, revealing a beautiful white gold ring. The band of the ring swirled between three sparkling diamonds.

“Sarah, I love you with everything I am. And I promise to love you even more with every day of our life together, if you’ll have me. Be my wife, Sarah. Make me the happiest man alive.”

There was no hesitation from Sarah as she happily sobbed out the word “yes!” Chris stood up and slid the ring on her finger, and they kissed to a chorus of cheers and applause.

Tom and I ran up to Sarah and Chris with Tim following right behind us. Everyone started forming a line behind us to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

“Both you and my sister are going to be maids of honor, just so you’re aware of that.” Sarah said.

“Oh, I guess I can make that happen.” I joked. “Seriously though… I’m so, so happy for you!”

Chris smiled. “Looks like I get to pick two best men. Oh, and how convenient for me that my choices are standing right here!”

Tim and Tom both happily accepted.

“Well, it looks like you’ve got quite a congratulations queue here!” Tom said, then turned to me and took my arm. “Why don’t we step away for a few moments?” He looked back at Sarah and Chris. “We’ll be back in a little while.”

Tim followed us to the other side of the room. “Well, this is exciting! I was going to ask if anyone else wanted to make a toast or something, but nothing is going to top that!”

“I think you’re right about that.” Tom said, chuckling.

“Well, Tom… I could give you a tour of the house since everyone’s occupied.” Tim said, but one of my band members came up to Tim to inform him of a spill in the kitchen and ask where the towels were.

“Oh, no worries. I can come take care of it.” Tim said. “Megan, you’re welcome to show Tom around if you like.” With that, he was off to the kitchen.

“I’ll take you upstairs, Tom. There’s a neat little room I know Tim would want to show you.” I said.

Tom followed me up the stairs and into what was sort of an enclosed balcony area. It was directly above the back screened porch on the ground floor, but it had wall-to-wall windows and a glass ceiling. Tim had strung up icicle lights around the ceiling, making it seem like the room was shimmering.

“This is really cool.” Tom said. “How come it’s not cold in here?”

“Tim keeps it heated in the winter. It’s neat because it’s kind of like having a porch you can enjoy in the colder months.” I answered.

We stood by the far window and looked up at the moon.

“Megan, I’ve been thinking about us, and where this is going.”

Tom’s statement made me a little nervous. “And?”

Tom smiled. “Don’t look nervous, darling. It’s certainly nothing bad. I’ve been thinking about finally going public with our relationship, if you also want that. It’s not going to be all sunshine and roses, and I’d recommend you stay away from certain sites on the Internet, but—“

“Tom” I interrupted gently. “I know what’s going to come with it, and I’ve thought about it for some time. I’m ready to go public with you whenever you want to.”

“Are you sure, Megan?”

“As sure as I’m standing here.”

Tom hugged me tight and kissed me. “That’s so wonderful to hear. With that being decided, I’ve been thinking about what might be a good time to announce it. I talked with Luke about it, and he agreed with what I was thinking. So… I’d really like to announce our love at the premiere for I Saw The Light. We already have the plans for you and the others to come as my guests, so I’d like you to officially be my date to the event.”

“I most definitely accept, Tom! Nothing would make me happier!” I said excitedly.

“Not even me doing a movie with Johnny Depp?” Tom teased.

“Oh, well there is that…” I said with a wink.

Tom chuckled and held his glass up, so I held mine up as well.

“To us.” Tom said.

“To us.” I repeated. “Now we make-a the clink!”

Tom laughed as we clinked our glasses together. “Movie references too, I see. Not just music ones.”

“Just another of my many amazing talents.” I joked.

We drank the little bit of champagne we each had left before setting our glasses down and holding each other close as we swayed together in the moonlight.

“I love you, my little pitch pipe.”

“I love you too, music man.”


	27. Opportunity Does Knock Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets a call from a certain "rebel king" with some offers that are hard to refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> My apologies for taking so long with this update. I thought I had it all figured out, and then I kept second guessing myself. Then I told myself I was going to stick with my original plan, which I still am, but this part got much more drawn out than I intended. Like that's anything new... :P
> 
> Alright, there *should* just be one more chapter after this one. But don't take my word for it, because you know what happens.
> 
> Happy reading!

_January 2 nd, 2015 – 1:00 p.m._

 

I received a call while all of us were hanging out at Chris and Sarah’s apartment, planning an engagement party for the happy couple.

“It’s Rodney.” I said as I looked at my phone.

“Go ahead and answer it.” Sarah said. “Put it on speaker so we can all talk to him.”

I accepted the call and put the phone on speaker before setting it down on the coffee table. “Hi, Rodney!” we all said at once.

Rodney laughed. “Wow, what a welcome! Let me guess… Megan, Tom, Sarah, Chris, and Tim all at once?”

“That’s right!” I answered.

“You really are an inseparable group of friends. Never lose that bond.” Rodney said.

“You’re part of that group, mister rebel king!” I said.

“Oh, god. Don’t encourage him!” Sarah joked.

“Hey, now. Don’t make fun of me and my rebellious ways, or I won’t take you for any more spa treatments!” Rodney said, laughing.

“He just wants an excuse to go get another ‘workout for the skin’, methinks.” Tom chimed in.

“Shut up.” Rodney said.

“Losing that bond is something that will never happen, seeing as how that bond was made tighter yesterday.” Chris chimed in. “Sarah and I are engaged.”

“That’s great! Congratulations, you two! Mimosas all around!” Rodney said.

“We have tea all around.” Sarah told him.

“I guess that’s acceptable.” Rodney said, chuckling. “Anyway, I’m calling because I have some news. Actually, I have offers for both Megan and Chris. They’re both amazing opportunities, but they might put a halt to any plans you might have coming up in the next several months. There’s no pressure, and no need to answer immediately, so take a few days to think about it if you need to.”

“We’ll do that, Rodney.” Chris said.

“Alright. Chris, I talked to my connections about the possibilities of any kind of sound gigs close to your home. Lansing, Ann Arbor… places that aren’t too far away from you. I have some people that are interested in having you work for them whenever you’re available.”

“Wow, man… that’s so great!” Chris said in that excited yet calm manner he always had about him. “I don’t really need to think about that, do I?” he asked, looking at Sarah.

“No, you most definitely don’t. You’re used to having to drive to bigger cities for work, so this is really no different.” Sarah pointed out.

“It’s settled, then. I’m definitely in.” Chris told Rodney.

“I’ll e-mail you the list of contacts and you get can in touch with them.” Rodney told him. “But there’s one more thing. My contacts used their resources to see if there were any bands that were in need of a sound tech, and there happens to be one that is very interested in you. In fact, once they saw your credentials, they tried to call dibs.”

Chris laughed. “That’s pretty great. It makes me feel good to hear that someone wants me on board that badly. What band is it? Someone out of Lansing or something?”

“Out of Sheffield, England, actually. Ever heard of the Arctic Monkeys?”

Chris’ jaw dropped. Sarah gasped. I started flailing like a fangirl. Tom nearly dropped his teacup.

“You’re bluffing…” Chris said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“No bluffing, Chris. They’re going to be starting a tour in May. They’ll be playing all over Europe and North America. I think the last gig is on December 14th, so you’ll be home in plenty of time for Christmas. There will be breaks in between, of course, so you’ll have a few opportunities to fly home. You’ll also be paid very well... nearly double compared to what other sound techs make for this kind of job. You’ll be able to give your future bride a very nice wedding with that money.”

Chris was clearly very torn. His brow furrowed as he tried to think it over.

Rodney’s voice interrupted the silence. “Like I said, you don’t have to answer right away. You’ve got a couple of weeks to give it some thought before the Arctic Monkeys need your answer.”

“Yeah. I’m definitely going to consider it. I’m really grateful for the opportunity, Rodney, and I’m sorry if my silence made it seem like I wasn’t.” Chris said.

“No apology needed. It is a lot to take in. You just give me a call when you decide and we’ll go from there. Now, onto Megan. I sent in the tapes that were taken of your performance at the festival and sent them to a few record companies. I got a call back from one of them. Verve Records would like to meet with you and discuss a contract.”

I sat there, still as a stone, as my brain tried to process what I’d just heard. I came back to my senses when I felt Tom’s hand on my back.

“Breathe, darling” Tom said, chuckling when I let out a breath I didn’t realized I’d been holding. “There you go. That’s quite an offer, isn’t it?” he said, smiling.

“Is she alright?” I heard Rodney ask.

“She’s okay, Rodney. She’s quite taken aback, is all.” Tom told him.

“Understandable. Megan, the terms of the contract will be up to you, of course. You can tell Verve what you’d like to do, and they will help you make it happen. You can make an album, have a tour if that goes well… anything you like. But I’m going to go for now. I want you two to take your time to think, and then call me.”

I nodded, unable to get words out at that point. Thankfully, Tim jumped in and responded for me.

“We’ll make sure they do, Rodney. You take care, now” he said.

“You too, Tim. Bye everyone!”

“Bye, Rodney!” we all said as we watched the call end itself on my phone’s display.

Tim smiled. “Those are some amazing opportunities for each of you. Whether you take them or not, I’d just like to say that you both deserve them because you’ve worked very hard in your fields to get to the levels your skills are at now.”

“I’d like to second that.” Sarah said.

“I’ll third it.” Tom said.

“Chris, what are your thoughts so far?” Tim asked.

“It’s a hard decision.” Chris said, looking at Sarah.

“Because you don’t want to just up and leave since we got engaged?” Sarah asked.

“Well, yeah, that’s pretty much it. We’re going to need to set a date and start planning.” Chris said.

“But we haven’t set a date yet.” Sarah pointed out. “We can have a long engagement. I’ve been in enough weddings to know how stressful planning is. This way, we can wait a while and take our time. Planning a little at a time is better than trying to cram it all into a few months.”

“We’re still totally going dress shopping the first chance we get, though.” I said, grinning.

“Oh, yeah. That’s definitely happening!” Sarah said, and the guys laughed.

“Are you sure you can wait for me that long?” Chris asked her.

“The longer you have to wait for something, the more you appreciate it when you get it.” Sarah said.

“Chris smiled and kissed her. “I guess that didn’t take so long to decide as I thought it would. That settles it, then. I’m going on tour with the Arctic Monkeys!”

We all cheered and clinked our teacups together.

“Now it’s Megan’s turn.” Tim said. “What do you think you want to do?”

“If it helps any, we already have the distance thing factored in.” Tom said. “Verve Records is in Santa Monica, California. If you were to start making an album, you’ll be staying in the city to do so. It makes no difference to me where I have to fly to in order to visit you since I was planning on making those trips anyway. Or you can fly somewhere to see me. As long as I get to spend some time with you here and there, it matters not.”

“It will be hard not to see everyone on a regular basis. But this is something I really want to do.” I said.

“Like Rodney said, you get control of everything. You can schedule things when you want within reason, I’m guessing.” Sarah said.

“Then… yes! I’m going to do it!” I exclaimed, and we all clinked our cups together again before Tom stood up to speak.

“To the newest chapter in the book of life… specifically this one that we’ve started writing together. I don’t know about all of you, but I cannot wait to read the epilogue.”


	28. Ellipsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adieu, adieu. Parting is such sweet sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> Well, this is finally it. The last chapter of I'll Tune To You. *bawls*
> 
> I'm actually quite emotional right now. This is my first chapter story, and it's hard to bring it to an end.
> 
> This story has been so much fun to write, and all the kudos and feedback I've received from you along the way has made the experience that much more special. So thank you to all you that have read and enjoyed this work. These characters are very close to my heart, and though this is a goodbye for now, I think they'll be making an appearance in the future. ;)
> 
> Until then, I'm going to curl up in a blanket with my cat and eat Nutella straight out of the jar.
> 
> Happy reading!

_January 23 rd – ten-something-p.m._

 

“Nnnnng… Ahh…”

“That’s it. Come on, again.”

“I… *pant* I don’t think I can…”

“One more. You’ve got it in you.”

“Love…”

“Sweetheart…”

Tom’s hand pressed up against the small of my back, and he pulled me to him as he slipped his hardness back inside me, ready to entice orgasm number five from my core.

For the four years I had been having sex, coming initially was never a problem for me, but multiples often eluded me. Coming twice now happened frequently with Tom, thrice if I was lucky. I was astonished when I’d cried out his name as he brought me to my fourth orgasm, and I guess I shouldn’t have been surprised at his desire to try for a fifth. It was our last night together before he had to fly back to London, after all.

He’d wasted no time, ravishing me the second we arrived back at my apartment after a farewell dinner with the group at Tim’s house. He had me hoisted on the counter first, over the dining table second, from behind on the couch third, and under me in the bed fourth. Now, we were on our sides and facing each other, my right leg thrown over his hip, his powerful thigh between mine. Our bodies and hair were laden with sweat, and our eyes were still blown black with lust.

Tom paused for a moment before laughing softly. “This position feels a bit familiar” he pointed out. I looked down at our joined frames and realized we’d assumed the Deep Blue Sea position.

I grinned. “Well, if we’re going to be true to the film, then…” I said as I slid my hand down his side until I reached his arse. I gave him a good grope and kept my hand there as I continued to grin at him.

“Madam!” Tom exclaimed, pretending to be offended. “Remove your hand from my ass!”

I shook my head and giggled as I gently pressed my nails into his smooth skin.

“Madam, I said no!” he called out, covering my hand with his own and slipping his fingers between mine.

“I thought when it came to this scene, the leading lady could do whatever she wanted to you.” I said.

“Ah, yes, my darling… but the same also went for me.” Tom said before gathering a fistful of my hair and pulling my head forward so he could lean down and mouth at my neck. I moaned and buried my face in the space between his neck and shoulder as I panted. Our hands stayed joined against Tom’s hip, and my nails dug into the soft flesh as he rocked against me.

When I tried to slide my other hand over to Tom’s cheek, he grabbed it and kept it held down against the pillow. I knew what he wanted to do, and gods, did I want him to do it. I rotated my other hand so it clasped his hand instead of his arse, and he held onto it tight. Using his rebuilt strength, he rolled me onto my back and pinned my hands down on either side of my head.

Tom moved his head downward and began to suck on my nipples one by one as he began thrusting at a faster pace. I wanted to break my hands free and touch him so badly, yet I really loved the rush of being held down by him and not being able to.

After a few moments, Tom noticed I wasn’t close yet, so he lifted his head and let go of my hands. “Hold onto the headboard. Keep your hands there” he instructed.

I obeyed immediately, grasping the wrought iron leaves in the bedframe. Tom smiled and placed a kiss over my heart before cupping my breasts in his hands and pushing them together. I cried out as he took both of my nipples into his mouth at the same time. He knew how much I loved it when he did that; it always heightened my arousal so much that it wouldn’t take me very long to come.

My disbelief must have been showing when I finally felt myself nearing the fifth precipice I’d be falling over that night. Tom had been watching my reactions, and he chuckled when he saw me torn between trying to focus or just relaxing and letting it happen.

“I knew it was there.” Tom said. “It just needed a bit of coaxing, hmm?” He let go of my breasts and took my hands, pinning them down again.

“Oh god, Tom…” I moaned, my brow furrowing as I worked to meet his thrusts.

He kissed my forehead. “Relax, my love. Let me bring you there.” He covered my lips with his, kissing me passionately. Our mouths caught each other’s moans as he thrust faster yet, burying himself as deep as he could.

“Tom!” I groaned, beginning to thrash a bit as I bucked my hips harder into his, desperate for release. I panted faster when I felt myself begin to tense around him.

“That’s it, Megan. Let the pleasure take over your entire being and come for me.” Tom coaxed before leaning down to kiss the spot under my ear.

I didn’t know about that pleasure spot on myself, and it sent a surprising jolt of arousal through me, giving me the shove I needed to fall over the edge. I cried out as I came, my centre pulsing rapidly, urging Tom’s own orgasm along.

“Yes” he managed as he panted loudly. “Oh, yes, darling… yes… ye—Uhhh!” he grunted as he came for the third time that night, his face awash with satisfaction as he filled me, his knuckles white as he gripped my hands tight.

I lay there, focusing on every pulse of his length inside me, waiting for him to go completely still before allowing myself to fully relax. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw him staring back at me with a triumphant smile.

I giggled. “I can tell you’re very proud of yourself right now.”

“Oh, dear. Does it show?” Tom asked jokingly, his smile growing even wider.

“Only if I squint real hard.” I replied, narrowing my eyes and scrunching my nose at him, making him laugh. “I’m amazed, Tom. I’ve never been able to do that. You’re damn good.”

“It’s because I love you so much.” Tom replied, kissing me. “And because we can do whatever we want to each other” he added with a wink.

“I love you, too. Now turn over so I can awkwardly lick your back.”

Tom laughed so hard he rolled off the bed.

 

_January 24 th – 5:00 p.m._

 

Tom and I arrived at the flight gate where he needed to board. We found some empty chairs and sat down to wait for the announcement.

“I feel a little ridiculous in this thing.” Tom said, referring to the dark gray winter garment that doubled as a hat and a face mask. It only had one narrow opening to allow sight. Every other part of his face was covered.

“It’s not weird for this kind of weather.” I told him, pointing across the terminal when I noticed another man wearing one. “See? That guy’s got one on, too. Maybe it’s not the most fashion forward garment, but it’s doing its job of keeping you unrecognizable. The airport’s full of people, and not one of them has approached you.”

“I guess looking like a tit is worth it. It’s nice to not be bothered by a bunch of random people.” Tom admitted.

“And you wanted to wear sunglasses.” I said, shaking my head.

“Lots of famous people wear sunglasses to disguise themselves.” Tom pointed out.

“Yes, and do you know what happens when they do? They all get recognized anyway. Sunglasses with giant frames don’t make you or any other celebrity any less discernable to your fans, Tom. I saw those videos from when you flew home for Christmas, if you recall.”

Tom nodded. “That guy was quite a pest. At least this way, I’ve got no chance of anyone like that approaching me.”

I was about to say something else, but I began cramping up, and I bent forward in my seat.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Tom asked as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I winced. “Just some bad cramps. The birth control I take helped them for a while, but they’ve been coming back with a vengeance lately.”

“Aww. I’m sorry you’re in pain, sweetheart.” Tom said, rubbing my back. “Maybe you ought to see your doctor and ask if you can get something that might work better, hmm?”

“I’ll do that. I’d like to get it taken care of before I leave for California.”

“It’s only a couple of weeks away.” Tom said, smiling. “I can’t wait to hear about how your meeting at Verve Records goes. Pretty soon you’ll start making an album, and then you’ll go on tour! My gosh, I’m so excited for you!” He was positively giddy, and it was adorable.

“One of my lifelong dreams is finally coming true. I don’t think my brain has fully absorbed that information, yet.” I said, smiling.

“There are many days where I still feel like the amount of fame I’ve achieved hasn’t sunken in.” Tom said. “You’ll adjust, though. So long as what you’re doing is making you happy, you’ll be fine.”

“I’m really glad I have you to share this new journey with, Tom.” I said, lifting one of his hands to kiss it.

Tom wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer. “We have a lot of wonderful things to look forward to, don’t we? There’s your album and potential tour, the film’s premiere, starting my new projects, Chris and Sarah’s wedding…”

Tom was interrupted by the announcement for his section to board the plane.

“Dammit. I’m not ready to say goodbye just yet.” I said, tears already forming as we stood up and wrapped our arms around each other.

“It’s not really saying goodbye, darling. It’s more like an ellipsis… you know, to hint at the future and what waits for us ahead. There’s just a pause between the happenings, is all.”

I sniffled. “Well, that does make it a little less sad when you put it that way."

“I promise you that I will do everything I can to be able to see you as often as possible. I know I won’t be able to wait long before visiting my little pitch pipe.”

I smiled at him. “May the powers of Luke help bring my music man back to me soon.”

The second call for Tom’s section was announced, and I saw the sadness in his eyes. “I have to go” he said softly, holding me even tighter. “I love you, Megan.”

“I love you, Tom.” I said before pulling the fleece mask open enough to free his nose and mouth. I kept my hands on his cheeks as we kissed with all our might, for all the days we’d be apart, to last us until we next could meet.

When our lips parted, Tom covered his face with the mask again and picked up his luggage. “Adieu, my darling.”

“Adieu, my sweet love.” I said, and watched him walk away. When he was gone, I turned and started heading for the main doors to leave the airport, brushing tears off my cheeks the whole time.

But I knew that I would not have to wait too long. In a few months, I’d be there, in the same airport, awaiting his arrival. The tears of joy would stream down my face as he rushed into my open arms, and we would tune to each other again.

 

The ~~End~~ Ellipsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is dedicated to AubrynnMaxwell, Dominion_of_Dust1886, and Arabella_Strangeways.


End file.
